Nazo No Hajimari (The beginning of the mystery)
by SaraSabri
Summary: The old Gods are looking for an heir. In a world, 4,000 years before the appearance of Genbu no Miko, happy-go-lucky Suzahara roams China to complete the challenges and become a God. A girl from 2013 is sent back in time as she is destined to make him a God. This is the origins story of the Guardian of the South: Suzaku. AN inside Major rewrite T for swearing
1. Miss Luckless

"First Years." The pretty girl with long brown hair and matching eyes announced. "Let's extend our thanks to Yotsubadai High School for their warm welcome and hope to bring laurels and glory to this wonderful school."

"How does it feel, Zakuro?" Kagakuni Toya teased. "How does it feel to lose out being the first year rep at the opening ceremony by one mark?"

Zakuro sighed and faced her friend. She looked at his bright orange hair.

"I will feel better when the teachers drag you away for that outrageous hair colour." Kinomoto Zakuro commented, nervously tugging on her braids.

She hated it when Toya sat close to her. It felt like everybody was reading their relationship. His dark grey eyes twinkled and he flashed her a dimpled smile.

"They don't call you Miss Luckless for nothing." Toya commented. "The teachers will believe my story of you forcing me to dye my hair."

Zakuro stammered insults and wondered if that was really a possibility. Is it possible to be that unlucky?

Toya casually pulled Zakuro's braids. Zakuro blushed under his touch. But Toya didn't seemed to have noticed.

It hadn't always been this way between the two. They had been friends for a very long time. His family moved in next to hers when she was 3 yrs old. They had played together, gone to school together and every year they were in the same class together. When people called her Miss Luckless, she didn't mind too much. She had Toya in her life and that made her lucky. Zakuro was an only child and Toya and his kid sister were family to her.

However, over the past year, the feelings of family changed. She began to notice Toya more often. Every time he was around her, she could feel butterflies in her stomach. Every time he casually reached over and tugged her braids, she felt heat rise to her face. For a long time, she couldn't figure out what was happening.

_One day, she heard few of the girls in her Junior High class talk about crushes. She pulled her chair closer to them and casually blended into the conversation. She was good at doing that._

_The symptoms that she had been suffering from for a while seemed to indicate that she had a crush on Toya. She shook her head at the absurdity of the idea. Toya was Toya, right? There was no way that she could like-like him. She just liked him._

_This was the same Toya who got her into trouble with her parents a million times. This was the same Toya who made her do his homework for almost 6 months. This was the same Toya who stuck "Kick me" on her back numerous times._

_But..._

_This was the same Toya who walked home with her every day since kindergarten because she hated going to an empty house. This was the same Toya who bought her, her favourite ramen everyday from across the town when she had the chicken pox. This was the same Toya who had rejected every girl who ever had the nerve to confess to him._

_There were unofficial rumours in school that Toya and Zakuro were a couple. Rumours made worse by Toya grabbing Zakuro out of the blue almost all the time. Zakuro's hopes grew taking all these factors into consideration._

_Maybe Toya was just shy._

_So at the closing ceremony of their Junior High, Zakuro confessed to Toya. She still remembered that warm summer day. Toya was quiet for some time and with each passing moment, Zakuro's hopes faded._

_"Don't be silly." Toya had replied. "You're Zakuro."_

_Zakuro's heart broke that day. She controlled herself from crying and managed to chuckle._

_"I know." Zakuro replied. "I don't know what I was thinking. All this closing ceremony drama."_

_Toya smiled._

_Zakuro clenched her arm, willing herself to not cry._

_"Can't believe you, of all the people, got caught up in something like that?!" Toya said, controlling himself from laughing. "You're such a girl!"_

_The sentence pierced Zakuro. It wasn't like in the movies where the male lead didn't realise that the female lead was actually a girl and treated her like a guy. In the movies, the female lead got a big make-over and the male lead fell for her. It wasn't like that._

_Toya knew full well what Zakuro was. He simply rejected the notion of the possibility of them together because it was absurd to him. Zakuro poised herself._

_"Is being a girl supposed to be an insult?" Zakuro said, pulling up her sleeves. "Let me show you what girls a capable off."_

_Toya smiled and pretended to back away. Zakuro smiled too and pretended to flex her muscles._

_'KINOMOTO!" Zakuro heard the P.E teacher, Kurosawa Ishiin, call out._

_"Crap!" Zakuro and Toya cursed together._

_"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE GETTING INTO A FIGHT ON THE LAST DAY OF SCHOOL." Kurosawa said, launching himself between Zakuro and Toya._

_Toya winked at Zakuro from behind Kurosawa._

_"Sensei." Toya started. "We were just m-m-messing around."_

_"You don't have to be scared, Kagakuni." Kurosawa said. "I know what sort of a trouble maker Kinomoto is. She is lucky to have loving parents who take responsibility for her behaviour time and again. Kinomoto, mark my words. The road that you're on only leads to sorrow. Just because your grades are good, doesn't mean you can get away with anything. All actions have consequences. And, furthermore,..."_

_Zakuro watched in horror as Toya blew her a kiss and ran away, leaving her with Kurosawa. But the horror was soon replaced by relief._

_Toya was gone. Zakuro slumped to the ground and put her head in her palms. She started sobbing hysterically._

_"That's right." Kurosawa continued. "My responsibility as a teacher is completed if I can make students like you repent and make hard changes in their lives. Don't worry, Kinomoto. I will be your guide. A sound mind comes from a sound body. I have seen you in PE and I don't think a group sport is the activity for you. Have you tried the ancient Indian practise of yoga? It cleanses the mind and the spirit. Also,..."_

_At this point, Zakuro started wailing. She was so sure that Toya would say yes. She didn't even prepare for this. She wasn't ready to let this feeling of love go. Was this how her life was going to be? Was she going to watch Toya from the sidelines fall in love and get married to somebody who wasn't her? This was too much. She couldn't leave Toya nor could she cut him off from her life._

_For all this turmoil, Zakuro truly was Miss Luckless._

Zakuro's attention was pulled back to the opening ceremony when Toya caught her arm and motioned her to stand. The opening ceremony was over and all the students were standing and bowing to the teachers.

"What a disrespectful child!" Zakuro heard one of the teachers comment.

Zakuro hastily stood up and bowed. When the crowd dispersed, Zakuro cursed her own luck. She should have known that the teachers were paying attention the boy with the bright hair and thereby Zakuro.

_"Those who have less luck need to work harder." Zakuro's dad always reminded Zakuro._

_Looking at the way Zakuro's life was playing out, even Zakuro's parents were convinced that Zakuro's luck was cursed. No amount of Shinto, Buddhist, Christian, Hindu, Jain, Pagan worship seemed to undo the curse. In the end since this lack of luck wasn't physically harming Zakuro, her parents gave up on going to a witch for the solution._

_Zakuro was relieved when that happened._

"What's on your mind, woman?" Toya said, walking with his hands in his pockets next to her.

Toya was 6 ft 2 inches with broad swimmer shoulders. All the girls looked at him with awe and didn't seem to mind his bright orange hair. And Toya noticed each and every one of those girls and winked at them.

"That if I manage to squeeze in one more hour of studying a day." Zakuro replied, talking to the ground. "I think I can get the highest score in class."

Zakuro hadn't noticed that Toya wasn't walking beside her anymore.

"YOU'RE JOKING!" Toya exclaimed.

Zakuro blinked and turned around to see Toya standing a few steps from her. The rest of the first years were whispering to each other. Toya jogged to Zakuro and, in jest, flicked her head.

But as luck would have it, Zakuro lost balance and fell to the ground. Everybody around her, including Toya, erupted into laughter.

"How do you manage to fall on flat surfaces?" Toya asked offering Zakuro his hand.

The first time Zakuro had fallen in public, she remembered being angry and embarrassed. Now she just smiles weakly and makes sure she gets up on her own. Zakuro ignored Toya's hand and rose.

"You pushed me." Zakuro muttered.

"Flicking is not pushing." Toya retorted.

He took Zakuro's hand and dragged her to the announcement board where the class list was put up.

To most by-standers, this may look romantic.

But Zakuro knew the truth.

Ever since they were kids, when Toya wanted to get somewhere in a hurry he would grab Zakuro's hand and drag her along. Quite often, she would trip and fall. But he would continue dragging her on the ground till they reached their destination.

Toya maneuvered through the crowd and soon enough, Toya and Zakuro were standing in front of the announcement board. She scanned the list for their names.

"There." Toya said, pointing. "You're in B and I'm in C. Let's go."

Toya turned heel. But Zakuro was rooted to the spot. Toya and she weren't in the same class. That had never happened before. Zakuro and Toya always sat next to each other.

"I said, let's go." Toya said, tugging Zakuro's sleeve.

"We are not in the same class." Zakuro mumbled, barely a whisper.

But Toya heard her. A big grin appeared on his face.

"Oho." Toya said. "So that's why the wittle baby is going to cry? Want me to call mommy? Or are you going to cry to a teacher? It's not like we're joined at the hips. Big deal if we aren't in the same class. I'm sure I will have to see you atleast once a day because we're neighbours and all. Don't be..."

"Shut up." Zakuro said, her hands shaking in anger.

Why wasn't this important to him? Didn't he like sitting next to Zakuro? Didn't he care about her at all?

"Are you gonna cry?" Toya teased, his grin back on his face.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Zakuro shouted. "Let's get to the stupid class." Zakuro said marching past Toya.

"Hey!" Toya called out.

Near the class room, Toya managed to catch upto her. He caught her hand and swung her around.

"Will you stop being such a cry baby?" Toya said, unfazed by Zakuro's anger. "You're giving girls everywhere a bad name."

Zakuro lost her restrain.

"DAMN RIGHT I'M A GIRL." Zakuro retorted. "BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY, I'M A PERSON. NOT SOME DOLL YOU CAN JUST STRING ALONG. I'M NOT EVEN UPSET ANYMORE ABOUT NOT BEING IN THE SAME CLASS WITH AN INSENSITIVE, JERK LIKE YOU. DO I EVEN MATTER TO YOU OR AM I JUST A TOY YOU USE FOR YOUR AMUSEMENT? I'M NOT A DOLL WHOSE HAIR YOU CAN PULL! I'M NOT A DOLL WHO YOU CAN DRAG AROUND! I'M NOT A DOLL WHOSE CONFESSION YOU CAN DISMISS!"

Zakuro clasped her mouth at this and looked at Toya horrified. Toya's expression was unreadable.

"Break it up, you guys." One of the teachers intervened.

"Toya." Zakuro mumbled.

"Are you from this class?" The teacher with the blue eyes and dark hair asked Toya.

"I am." Toya replied. "But she isn't."

"Honestly." The teacher said exasperated. "Getting into trouble the first day. Come with me."

The teacher gestured Zakuro to follow him. Zakuro was still looking at Toya, thinking of words to reverse this damage.

"Come along, now." The teacher repeated, his tone serious.

Zakuro nodded and followed him. She read the name tag on his PE uniform – Sukunami Taka.

"I'm sorry for causing trouble, Sukunami-sensei." Zakuro apologized when they reached her class.

Sukunami brushed it aside.

"I understand how young love can be." Sukunami said, nodding his head knowledgeably.

Zakuro looked uncomfortably at Sukunami.

"It was around this age that I met my wife, you know." Sukunami continued, adding to Zakuro's embarrassment. "Well, nobody could have met the way we did..."

Sukunami cleared his throat. "Don't get into any more trouble, you hear?" Sukunami said, turning around.

"Yes, Sir." Zakuro replied and bowed.

She turned to look at Toya's class but Toya wasn't there.

* * *

**AN: Hello everybody! I'm back! First thing's first.**

**Translations:**

**Sensei= Teacher**

**Cultural Reference:**

**In most Asian countries, the family name comes before the given name. So Kinomoto Zakuro is a girl named Zakuro whose family name is Kinomoto.**

**I had a huge crisis on how I wanted Zakuro to be. When I wrote this the first time around, I didn't realize that I was already making her a super hero without any real back story. Hopefully, this time I can correct that. The plot remains the same but the personalities of the characters may change. I will try to explain why the Seven Star Warriors had the type of powers that they did... Oops. Getting ahead of myself here.**

**And I wanted to give more airtime to Taka (Tamahome's reincarnation from the OVA's). Let me know if this is any better.**

**Keep reading!**


	2. Sky Blue

Zakuro appraised herself in the mirror as she got ready for school. Her dark black eyes seemed to look dull because of stress. She studied the tiny mole under her left eye as she combed her long hair.

When she was younger, she had begged her parents to let her cut her hair at a salon rather than her Mom cutting it at home. On her birthday, her wish was finally fulfilled and her Mom took her to the upscale salon her Mom always went to. However, as luck would have it, the haircut was a disaster. Her hair was uneven and curled for months after that. Toya had relentlessly teased her for all those months.

The thought of Toya caused Zakuro pain.

She tied her hair into a high pony-tail, pulled up her light brown skirt and buttoned a full sleeved white blouse. She wore a red tie, grabbed her bag and coat, and made her way downstairs. She wore the green coat on her way down the stairs.

"You're up early." Zakuro's mother commented.

Zakuro's father was sipping coffee as he read from his laptop.

"I've to get to school early." Zakuro said, grabbing some toast. "I'm off then." Zakuro said, making her way to the front door.

"Have a good day, dear." Zakuro's father called out.

Zakuro put on her shoes. She hastily opened the door and almost ran into Toya.

"Aha!" Zakuro said, pointing an accusing finger at him as she closed the door behind her. "So, now you've no option but to walk to school with me."

Toya rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Whatever." He mumbled and walked past Zakuro.

Zakuro sprinted to keep up with him.

"Slow down!" Zakuro whined.

"I always have to walk slowly when I'm with you." Toya said, slowing his pace. "I think you're turning me into a snail."

"My steps aren't as big as yours." Zakruo countered. "And I'm not a swimmer like you."

"I'm slow now, right?" Toya retorted. "Will you stop whining?"

Zakuro stopped dead, her eyes stinging. Toya continued walking, without paying any attention to Zakuro.

Why was she fighting for him? Wouldn't it be better if they just stopped being friends?

Zakuro shook her head and pushed those thoughts from her mind. She jogged to catch upto Toya.

"I've decided to join the Girls Basketball Team." Zakuro Announced. "Sukunami sensei is a really good coach."

"He had an affair with a student 4 years ago." Toya said, interrupting Zakuro. "Sakaki Mayo."

"How do you know that?" Zakuro asked, spluttering.

"Everybody does." Toya said in a tone which implied Zakuro was stupid.

Zakuro got defensive.

"Those rumours are baseless." Zakuro announced. "I caught a glimpse of Sukunami sensei with his wife and daughter. And I don't think I have ever seen anything more pure and beautiful. His wife is a very pretty woman with dark red hair and golden brown eyes. They still act like newlyweds."

"You've been busy." Toya said, sarcastically. "Spying on teachers and studying extra."

"A lot happens when you ignore me." Zakuro said, snapping her finger.

Toya frowned at that. He opened his mouth to say something but they were interrupted by a girl's voice calling out to Toya.

"Toya!" The girl called out and stood right in between Toya and Zakuro.

Zakuro managed to catch only a glimpse of the stunningly beautiful first year that was the rep at the opening ceremony. She was the one Zakuro lost to by one mark. She stood with her back facing Zakuro and blocked her from Toya's view.

"You said you would walk to school with me today." She complained. "I was waiting for you!"

Toya grinned, the grin Zakuro had missed all these days.

"Sasaki-san." Toya said, folding his hands in apology. "I'm really sorry. I was rudely shocked this morning and got side-tracked."

Sasaki studied Zakuro impetuously.

"I told you so many times to call me Ai!" Sasaki continued, wrapping her hand on Toya's arm. "You'll have to make-up for this later. How about we go for a movie on Saturday?"

Sasaki and Toya started walking, leaving Zakuro behind.

_Turn around._ Zakuro thought.

"Sounds good." Toya replied to Ai, wriggling his arm out from her clutches.

_Turn around! _Zakuro thought, hoping her feelings would reach Toya.

"Yay!" Ai exclaimed. "You know what? I love horror movies. We can watch that new one. What was the name again?"

_Please, Toya! _Zakuro thought desperately. _Turn around and come back to me._

"Evil Ghost of a Mummy?" Toya answered.

Ai and Toya took a right and entered the school.

Zakuro was still standing there waiting for Toya to come back to her. It seemed like she was waiting for hours. But he never showed.

Zakuro put her palm on her head.

"What am I doing?" Zakuro chastised herself. "Have I no pride? Why am I bothering him like this?"

Her eyes stung but she didn't cry. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction, in case he came back….

Zakuro let out a chuckle.

"God!" She shouted. "I'm so hopeless."

"Are you sure you're going to be OK to drive?" She heard the familiar voice of Sukunami talking behind her.

"You worry too much, Taka." A woman's voice replied.

"Yeah." A child's voice chimed in. "You worry too much, Daddy."

"Maybe I should give Yui a call." Sukunami said, his tone worried. "You're so far along. The doctors probably wouldn't be OK with you driving. Maybe I should call the doctor and check with him?"

"I'm only going to Keisuke's place." The woman said laughing. "It's barely an hour away. The poor guy has been so down since the divorce. I thought Hikari could cheer him up."

"Yay!" Hikari chimed. "I can cheer Uncle!"

"Just promise me, Miaka." Sukunami said finally, his voice resigned. "That you'll be careful. If you feel tired or uncomfortable, promise me you'll immediately pull over and call me."

"Yes, yes." Miaka replied, her tone warm. "I will call…."

Miaka stopped abruptly.

"What is it?" Sukunami said, his voice worried. "Why are you holding your chest? Are you in pain? Is the baby coming? Should I call an ambulance?"

Zakuro spun around and ran towards the car.

"Is everything OK, Sensei?" Zakuro said.

Miaka got down from the car.

"Should I call an ambulance?" Zakuro asked, pulling out her phone.

Miaka walked around the car and stopped in front of Zakuro. She caught Zakuro's free hand with both hers and beamed at her.

"You don't know me." Miaka said, her golden brown eyes twinkling. "But I owe my lifetime of happiness to you. All of this is possible because of you."

At this point, tears were streaming down Miaka's face. Zakuro took a step back, unsure. Miaka seemed to be emitting a warm glow. Taka had his hand on Miaka's shoulders.

"Miaka." He murmured.

Zakuro thought that Miaka was resisting the urge to give her a hug. But Zakuro was not going to be OK with a crazy, pregnant woman hugging her out of the blue. Zakuro tried to break free but Miaka held on.

"Thank you." Miaka said after a while and let go of Zakuro's hand.

She turned to face her husband.

"I will call you when I get to Keisuke's." Miaka said.

She tried to raise herself on her tippy-toes. But Taka gently pushed her down and bent down instead. Miaka kissed his lips.

"I love you, Tamahome." Miaka said.

She then got back into the car.

But when Miaka called her husband Tamahome, realisation flashed across his face. He almost broke his neck looking at Zakuro. Zakuro stumbled back and ran into the school.

She didn't notice Toya who was standing by the gate. He raised his hand as Zakuro shot by. But his voice didn't reach her.

Zakuro ran into the girls bathroom, panting.

What the hell was that? Zakuro knew hormones caused pregnant women to go crazy. But why was Miaka bothering her so much?

"Get a hold on yourself." Zakuro mumbled to herself.

"You OK?" Asked a girl.

Zakuro splashed some water on her face.

"I'm fine." Zakuro replied.

The girl held out some paper towels.

"Thanks." Zakuro said gratefully and wiped her face.

She looked up at the girl. The girl with short black hair and hazel eyes smiled at Zakuro.

"I'm glad you're well, Kinomoto-san." The girl said kindly.

Zakuro recognized her as Takahashi Yuna from her class.

"Thank you, Takahashi-san." Zakuro said.

"Please." Takahashi replied. "Call me Yuna. Is it OK if I call you Zakuro-chan?"

Zakuro smiled and nodded. Zakuro had spoken to Yuna a couple of times before.

"Excited for the basketball try-outs today?" Yuna said as they walked out of the wash room.

"Huh?" Zakuro said blankly.

"Sukunami sensei is a great coach!" Yuna exclaimed. "I'm not very good at the sport but he is very encouraging. And most of the girls have such a big crush on him."

"Well." Zakuro commented. "I guess he is kinda handsome."

"He has a fan club!" Yuna giggled. "They meet every Thursday and discuss how cool he looked when."

Zakuro looked at Yuna with her eye brow raised.

"I heard of the club!" Yuna spluttered. "I'm not a member! I swear!"

Zakuro laughed at this. Yuna joined in.

This felt nice. She spent the last two weeks obsessing over Toya. If she made friends, she would be able to move on.

Sukunami walked the corridor holding a book over his shoulder.

"Speak of the devil." Yuna whispered.

"Kinomoto." Sukunami nodded. "Takahashi. Hurry to class now. Your homeroom teacher is sick today. So I will be subbing for her, after lunch."

"I bet Satsuki-chan will be happy." Yuna said under her breath.

Both Zakuro and Yuna started giggling. Sukunami looked at them with his eye-brows raised.

"Move along now." Sukunami repeated.

The girls scrambled to class.

"Ah." Zakuro heard Sukunami say. "Kagakuni. You needed something?"

Zakuro didn't break her pace and turned to her class.

-X-X-

"Sukunami sensei is so hot!" Kobayashi Satsuki exclaimed.

She twirled her hair and balanced herself on two legs of her chair. Lunch boxes were open on the desk before her and Zakuro and Yuna sat on either sides of her. Tanaka Rin sat opposite Satsuki. She adjusted her glasses and appraised Satsuki.

"It's pretty rude to call teachers that." Rin said, her tone composed.

"Come on, Rin-chan." Yuna said, mock punching her shoulders. "You've to agree that when the light hits him in the right angle, he does look like a Greek God."

Rin blushed but didn't reply.

"The light always hits him in the right angle." Satsuki sighed as she took a bite of her lunch. "Too bad he's married and devoted to his wife. I'm so jealous."

"I met her today." Zakuro pitched in. "She is a very pretty lady and they seemed like newlyweds even though they're expecting a second child."

"Geez." Satsuki pouted. "I thought my high school years were going to be the best years of my life. The hot teacher is taken and the hottest guy isn't even in my class. I demand a refund, Gods!" Satsuki said, flailing her fists.

"Have we already decided on who the hottest guy is?" Yuna said, resting her elbows on the table. "Isn't high school when the ordinary ones blossom to hotties?"

"Noted." Satsuki nodded. "The current hottie, Kagakuni Toya, isn't in my class."

Zakuro dropped her fork at the mention of his name.

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed, rising.

The class looked at Zakuro quietly. Zakuro coughed and sat down.

"I mean." Zakuro said in a calmer voice. "What? Do you mean to say that there are no better options in the year yet other than Toya? Where is my shot at a teenage romance?"

Satsuki looked at Zakuro with her eye brow raised. Rin adjusted her glasses.

"Do you mean to say that you are NOT dating Kagakuni-san?" Rin asked.

Though Rin didn't seem like the type but Zakuro thought Rin liked to be at the top of all gossip.

"No way, no way." Zakuro said, casually waving her hand. "We're neighbours and have been friends for a really long time. That's all. Different class, different life."

"Are you saying that Kagakuni Toya is free game?" Yuna said, her eyes glinting, hoping to get a confession out of Zakuro.

Zakuro clutched the edge of her seat.

"He was never off the market." Zakuro replied honestly.

Zakuro screamed internally at her masochistic tendencies.

"But I think Sasaki Ai is making a move on him." Zakuro recounted.

"I saw that too!" Rin chimed in. "She was all over him today."

"I don't stand a chance against Sasaki!" Satsuki lamented.

"What about Sensei?" Zakuro teased.

Satsuki punched Zakuro's arm in jest.

"Sukunami sensei will always be my first love." Satsuki declared.

The girls erupted into giggles.

-X-X-

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch. The students rearranged the furniture and cleaned up the food. Zakuro went to her seat on the last desk of the middle row.

Sukunami-sensei walked in a while later. Satsuki squealed. Yuna and Zakuro giggled.

"Settle down." Sukunami called out. "Your regular homeroom teacher is out sick today. So I will be subbing for her. Her lesson plans said that you were in the process of choosing class reps. Will the nominees please come to the head of the class?"

Satsuki, Rin and a couple of other students walked to the head of the class. Satsuki stood blushing, staring at the floor.

"Don't be nervous." Sukunami said encouragingly. "You're in between friends."

Satsuki's neck turned red and she nodded. Zakuro and Yuna repressed their laughter.

"Now, all of you know…." Sukunami started.

Zakuro felt a piece of paper hit her head. She turned around and saw Yuna wink at her. Zakuro opened the note.

_Teasing Satsuki is going to be FUN! _Yuna had written.

Zakuro smiled and replied. She casually threw the note back to Yuna.

Zakuro felt happy. After a crappy start to high school, she finally felt that things were looking up.

She felt lucky...

And as though the universe was showing her a giant middle finger, the moment Zakuro thought that, the class turned pitch black. For a minute, Zakuro thought that the sun was eclipsed. She stumbled and fell off her chair.

A bright blue light buzzed past her and the earth shook as it roared.

Zakuro screamed loudly, covering her ears.

"Zakuro!" She heard Yuna's voice call out to her and shaking her shoulders.

Zakuro opened her eyes and her class was back in focus.

"Zakuro!" Yuna called out again.

"Here!" Rin gave Yuna a glass of water.

"Don't throw that at me!" Zakuro exclaimed and scrambled out of the splash zone.

Yuna blinked in confusion.

Zakuro clutched her chest and felt her heart pound against her chest. She took deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

"Are you OK, Kinomoto?" Sukunami asked from the crowd.

Zakuro sprang to her feet.

"Yes." Zakuro said, bowing. "I'm sorry for causing a ruckus."

"I think she should go to the Nurse's office." Yuna said, still concerned.

"Yes." Sukunami said after a while. "Let me write you a note."

As Sukunami passed by Zakuro to his desk, Zakuro could have sworn that she heard Sukunami mumble.

.

.

.

.

"Why blue?"

* * *

**AN: **

**Yay! Miaka is back! Hopefully she seemed like the awesome Watase Yuu creation that she is. So the timeline on this is 4 years after the FY Eikoden incident. This would make Hikari 4 years old. I know that FY Eikoden is not a part of the manga but the OVA's are created to be a continuation of the manga. This would bring the manga/OVA world together.**

**As always, keep reading!**


	3. The Book of the Four Gods

Zakuro lay in bed the next day, wondering if she should go to school. It seemed that she had simply fallen off her chair during homeroom the previous day.

Atleast, there wasn't any screaming in the real world.

The school had immediately contacted her parents who rushed to the school from important meetings. They took her to a doctor who gave Zakuro a clean bill of health.

_"It's because you're pushing yourself too hard." Zakuro's father said as he drove his family home. "The school year just started and you're already burning the mid night oil." _

_"Honestly, honey." Zakuro's mother said, pulling her closer into a hug. "Don't scare us like that." _

_That night, Yuna, Satsuki and Rin had all called Zakuro together, worried. _

_"Sensei postponed the try-outs." Yuna said. "He said he needed to be with his wife. Do you think she had the baby?" _

_Zakuro bit her lip. _

Why blue?_ Zakuro recalled. _

_"Zakuro?" Yuna said, on the other side. "You there?" _

_"Yeah." Zakuro replied. "Maybe. She was pretty big when I saw her yesterday. I'm so happy for them." _

_"Me too!" Yuna said. "Babies are so cute. Maybe we could pool in and buy him a congratulatory gift." _

_"That seems like a good idea." Rin commented. _

_They could hear quiet sobs on one end. _

_"Satsuki!" Zakuro said. "Relax! Toya is still up for grabs!" _

_"That's not why I'm worried." Satsuki said. "We were so worried about you. You almost hit your head on the adjacent desk. At the wrong angle, you could have been badly hurt. I see these kinds of things all the times." _

_"Where?" Rin said sarcastically. "In movies?" _

_Satsuki choked. _

_Zakuro and Yuna giggled. _

_"Are you sure you're OK?" Yuna said, concerned. _

_"Satsuki, Yuna asked you a question." Zakuro replied. _

_The girls giggled._

But Zakuro had been up all night. She wanted to dismiss it as a day dream. After all, she has been studying late into the night and until recently was worried about mending fences with Toya. Maybe it all piled up and Zakuro fainted.

But what bothered her was Sukunami's comment afterwards. What did he mean?

Zakuro pulled the covers over her head. And as a grim reminder, she heard a faint growl. Zakuro shot up and looked around her dimly lit room. She breathed deeply and threw her pillow on the wall.

"Stupid Toya." She mumbled.

"What did I do?!" Toya asked from the shadows.

Zakuro screamed and hit her head on the wall next to her bed.

"Ow!" She exclaimed in pain.

She heard Toya chuckle.

"Toya, you jerk." Zakuro cursed. "What are you doing in my room, you pervert?"

"Don't flatter yourself." Toya said, grinning the grin which Zakuro couldn't see in the dark. "Mom was worried about you. She made me promise that I would accompany you to school and get you back home."

"What if I said I wasn't going?" Zakuro replied.

Toya was quiet for a while. Zakuro then heard the chair move from the corner of her room.

"Should I get you some ramen?" Toya asked in a quiet voice.

Zakuro sat on her bed, motionless.

"I think I will go to school today." Zakuro said, ignoring Toya's offer. "The other girls will worry."

She could hear Toya's footsteps as he moved towards her bed.

"Could you please leave so that I can change?" Zakuro said, not raising her head.

Toya stopped. For a minute, the room was silent. Then she heard Toya walk away and leave the room.

Zakuro slumped to the wall. She couldn't fall for him again. She couldn't have her feelings dismissed again. If they had to be friends, she needed the time to get over him.

She jumped off her bed and locked the door to her room. She quickly got dressed and went downstairs to the sounds of Toya and her father laughing.

"Mom." Zakuro said, stomping towards her mother. "Don't send boys into my room when I'm sleeping!"

"Relax." Zakuro's mother said, her eyes twinkling. "It was only Toya."

Zakuro rolled her eyes and took a seat.

"How're you feeling, dear?" Zakuro's father asked.

"Much better." Zakuro said, eating porridge. "Why are we having porridge for breakfast anyway?"

"It's filled with nutrients and is the perfect start for a productive day." Zakuro's mother said.

"But why am I having porridge for breakfast?" Zakuro's father said looking at his bowl, in disgust.

"For the same reason Zakuro is, honey." Zakuro's mother replied. "We should improve the eating habits in the family. I can't be the only one…."

"We're off then." Zakuro interrupted, rising from her chair.

"Have a good day, dear." Zakuro's mother and father said in unison.

Toya and Zakuro left her house together.

"We can walk slower." Toya offered slowing his pace.

"We'll be late." Zakuro snapped. "You can slow down if you want."

Toya frowned and matched Zakuro's pace.

"You don't have to be so bad tempered." Toya complained.

Zakuro sighed.

Why was she being so hostile? _Why blue? _The words rang in her ears.

But this wasn't Toya's fault. Granted, Toya had done some shitty stuff. But this wasn't related to Toya.

"I know." Zakuro mumbled. "I'm sorry. So, all set for your date on Saturday?"

Toya looked at Zakuro uncomfortably.

"It's not a date." Toya mumbled. "She is the student rep and it would do me good to be on her good side."

"That makes more sense." Zakuro laughed. "For a minute, you made me think that you actually cared about somebody other than yourself."

"I'm just making friends!" Toya exclaimed.

"By forgetting your old ones?!" Zakuro retorted.

"Listen." Toya said, his temper rising. "I don't want to fight. Not when you're unwell. Can we just change the topic?"

"But looking at you makes me angry." Zakuro said angrily, trying to keep her tone even. "It makes me angry and sad. I messed up. I agree. But you didn't talk to me for 2 weeks! You didn't even give me the chance to apologize. I thought we were friends, Toya. But you ignored me like I was nothing. Can you begin to imagine how much it hurts to be invisible?"

Zakuro didn't realize that Toya wasn't walking with her. She stopped and turned to face him.

"I'm sorry." Toya mumbled.

"Oho." Zakuro said, trying her best to mimic Toya. "Is the wittle baby going to cry now?"

Toya shot an angry look at her. Zakuro took a step back in fear. He quickened his pace and walked past Zakuro, leaving her behind.

Zakuro's expression was unreadable. She put her palm on her forehead.

_Why blue? _Sukunami's voice rang in her head again.

Zakuro had the eerie suspicion that what she saw was real. And right now, she was scared out of her mind.

-X-X-

Zakuro got to class late. She hastily apologized to the homeroom teacher and took her seat. But she was jumpy the entire day. Too afraid to blink.

"Sukunami sensei?" A teacher in the staff room said when Zakuro went to find him during lunch. "He isn't in today. Can I help you?"

Zakuro shook her head and went back to class.

She tried to join the flow of the conversation but she just wasn't able to.

"You shouldn't be pushing yourself so hard." Yuna said, clutching Zakuro's hand. "You should have taken the day off."

She couldn't bring herself to tell them that she would have been far worse in an empty house. She smiled.

"I'm feeling better." Zakuro said. "And besides, it's a lot of fun to see Satsuki on the verge of tears."

Satsuki wiped a single tear from her cheek.

"You're one of my best friends." Satsuki said, with conviction. "I would hate it if something happened to you."

"Isn't this the second day that you're talking to Zakuro?" Rin commented, adjusting her glasses.

"You don't need to be friends for long to become best friends." Satsuki said knowledgeably. "I know the four of us are going to be friends forever."

"Four of us?" Yuna commented, winking at Zakuro. "But I was just thinking of jumping ship and becoming friends with Shiori-chan."

"WHAT!" Satsuki exclaimed. "Dark times have befallen our group."

The four, including Satsuki, giggled.

-X-X-

After school, Toya was waiting for Zakuro at the school gate. Zakuro approached the gate cautiously.

For all its worth, Zakuro was glad Toya was accompanying her home. The school day relaxed her. Now she felt guilty more than angry.

"Hey." Zakuro smiled when she approached Toya.

Toya shot her a dark look and started walking. Zakuro jogged to keep up.

"I'm sorry about this morning." Zakuro said earnestly.

Toya grunted in response. Zakuro sighed. They walked a while in silence, Zakuro's mind treacherously thinking of the horrifying growl.

"Udon." Toya mumbled after a while.

"Huh?" Zakuro asked.

"Step one of making up with me is Udon." Toya said, a little louder, a ghost of a grin on his face. "Maybe then I can consider forgiving you for being mean and selfish while I was worried about you."

"Oho." Zakuro said smiling. "So you were worried about me. You should be careful, Toya. You'll become bald at this rate."

Toya grinned.

"Bald is better than grey." Toya said, pointing at Zakuro's hair.

"What?!" Zakuro exclaimed and rummaged through her hair.

Toya started laughing.

"Are you supposed to be able to a _feel _grey hair?" Toya said, laughing.

He casually reached over and pulled her braid.

Zakuro smiled. Then she faked a yelp.

"Sorry!" Toya said, backing off.

Zakuro grinned toothily at him.

"From the shop near the park, right?" Zakuro said.

Toya grinned and nodded.

"So I noticed your hair isn't orange anymore." Zakuro commented taking the turn to the park.

"The stupid box said "Lasts for a Month!"" Toya said, frowning. "Bloody thing wore off in a week. I went back to black."

"Shoot!" Zakuro exclaimed. "I completely forgot to tell you! Don't tell anybody but did you know that you're the hottest guy in the year?"

"I figured as much." Toya said nonchalantly. "I have seen my competition and I can pick the cream of the lot."

"Excuse me?" Zakuro said, angrily. "Cream of the lot? That is so chauvinistic!"

Toya shrugged. Zakuro and Toya arrived at the park. Zakuro ordered the Udon while Toya waited.

They sat on a bench and ate. It had been a long time that Zakuro spoke with Toya. They laughed and teased each other, the way they did in the good old days, before Zakuro's feelings for him changed.

"What a cute couple!" Commented a man's voice.

"She wishes." Toya retorted immediately, before turning to face the man.

Zakuro turned at the same time.

A handsome tall man with blue eyes and hair was smiling kindly at them. His thick eyebrows were pointing upwards.

"Would you like to buy a book?" He asked Zakuro.

He held out a battered old book with a red leather cover. The book's title was written in ancient Chinese- The Universe of the Four Gods.

Zakuro looked at the book with interest.

"Go away, old man." Toya said, waving his hand. "We don't have any money to waste."

"What's it about?" Zakuro asked, looking up at the man.

She jumped back, scared. For a moment, it seemed like the man's eyes were a pond of blue with black slits. Almost reptilian.

But almost as soon as soon as she saw it, the man's kind blue eyes were back.

"It's been written many times." The man said, straightening up. "The last time it was written, it was a love story. Or rather a triangle. Two best friends fought to summon two deities, each protecting something they loved. It chronicled their struggle as the ones they loved were on opposing sides. The deities protected separate warring countries."

Zakuro was starting to feel uncomfortable.

Was this man emitting a faint blue light?

_Why blue?_ Words rang in her head again.

"But in between the lines, there was another story." The man continued, rummaging through his cart. "The deities were friends. Very close friends who had ruled the heavens together for many millennia. But they had to protect the ones that worshiped them. Such is the duty of Gods. One of them had to do unforgivable things to protect his people. He was the God of war, after all. Everything was fair."

The man chuckled at this.

"The other deity, the God of love, couldn't bring himself to forgive his friend." The man continued, this time sadness lingering in his eyes. "Some say he still won't look at the friend when the friend visits his heavenly palace. Some Gods can be so stubborn! Tell me, child. If the only option you'd to make amends to a dear friend was to dance with destiny, would you do it?"

Zakuro looked confused at the question. Would she go to any lengths to mend fences?

She looked at Toya. And slowly nodded.

"I think." The man said. "This time, the story is going to be about mending fences."

"Stop encouraging him, Zakuro." Toya said under his breath.

The man bent down to Zakuro's eye level and extended the book.

"Would you like it?" The man asked.

-X-X-

"I can't find her." Taka said on the phone, running.

"You've to hurry, Taka." Miaka said in a worried voice on the other side. "She mustn't touch the book. Suzaku doesn't want that."

The character of the ogre appeared on Taka's forehead.

"I know what he wants!" Taka said, panting. "I can feel his resolve. But I just can't find her."

"At the park." Miaka said suddenly. "That's where they are."

"Got it." Taka said, disconnecting the call.

He jumped over fences and ran through traffic. He arrived at the park just as Zakuro took the book.

"Zakuro!" Taka yelled. "No!"

-X-X-

The man with the blue hair chuckled. For a moment, everything was still in the park. Not even a bird chirped.

"Isn't that Sukunami sensei?" Toya said, frowning. "Since when are you on first name basis."

Taka rushed towards the bench and tried to kick the blue haired man. The blue haired man adeptly jumped back.

"Well played." The blue haired man said, facing the sky. "But it is my destiny. I know that now."

"Sensei!" Toya said, jumping to his feet.

"Stay back!" Taka ordered.

He turned to face Zakuro, the character of the ogre glowing on his head.

"A mere seishi." The man with the blue hair said chuckling. "No doubt backed by his will. But he can't do much when he swore not to interfere."

In a blue blur, the man moved towards the bench, punching Taka in the stomach.

"HEY!" Toya shouted, getting to his feet.

"All you need is a little boost." The man in the blue hair said, looking at Zakuro.

Zakuro sat rooted to the spot, unable to move out of fear.

_Why blue?_

The man extended his finger towards Zakuro.

"Nope." He mumbled and Toya flew towards the park gate.

Watching Toya get hurt roused Zakuro.

"TOYA!" She shouted and got on her feet.

The man in the blue hair chuckled.

"Why must I always be the villain?" He said, touching Zakuro's forehead with his finger.

Zakuro remembered looking at scales on his finger. When he touched her, she was engulfed in blue light. The book the man was holding glowed dim red for a second and then started glowing blue. And just like that, Zakuro was pulled into the book.

"Damn you!" Taka yelled and tried to hit the blue haired man again.

The man caught Taka's leg. He turned to face him and wagged his finger at him. Taka looked taken aback. With a strong gust of wind, the blue haired man disappeared, leaving just the book behind.

Toya looked at the scene confused.

"Oi!" He called out to Taka. "Sensei! Where is Zakuro?"

He jogged across the park ignoring the throbbing lump on his head. Taka bent down and picked up the battered old book.

"This may not make sense to you." Taka said, his voice hoarse. "But she is in the book."

Toya stopped when he reached Taka.

After flying across the park and watching a weird blue haired man disappear, nothing seemed weird to Toya.

The character of the ogre on Taka's head faded away.

"Makes sense." Toya said, trying to chuckle.

Toya touched the book.

"How do we get her out?" Toya asked, as though trying to grab her braids and pull her out.

"We can't until the story ends." Taka said, handing the book to Toya.

"Ohk." Toya said uncertainly.

He simply flipped the pages to the end. However, the book was blank.

"The story will write itself." Taka said, as though trying to explain a child the alphabet. "You cannot change or meddle in it. You can only read."

Toya pulled out a pen from his bag and wrote in the book.

_Kinomoto Zakuro comes out of the book. _He wrote.

But the ink was blank. He took some dirt and desperately tried to write the same. But nothing happened. The faded parchment was as clean as ever.

"All I can do is read?" Toya repeated.

Taka nodded grimly.

"The pages are blank." Toya said, going to the first page.

"The story hasn't begun yet." Taka commented.

Almost as soon as he said that, letters started appearing in the book.

_This is the story of girl who created a God. The story itself is an incantation and whoever reads it gains the main character's power. This is because once you turn the first page; the story will become real and begin._

Toya stared at the book.

"My wife was also pulled into this book." Taka confessed. "My brother-in-law was the one reading it. He once discussed with me about he felt when he was only able to read and not help. This is going to be hard on you. I can read instead, if you want."

Toya shook his head.

"I will get her out of there." Toya said, settling down on the bench.

Taka put his hand on Toya's shoulder.

A while later Taka's phone rang.

"Miaka." Taka said, receiving the call.

Taka walked away from Toya.

"No, I couldn't stop him." Taka admitted. "But the book said that Zakuro is going to create a God. When you were the priestess, it said you would collect the star warriors and summon Suzaku, right?"

_Lady Zakuro awoke in a green plain with white flowers. _Toya read in the dim street light in the park.

He clutched the hard cover of the book as the words appeared on the page.

"Please, Zakuro." Toya mumbled. "Turn around and come back to me."

* * *

**AN: Don't you just love the holiday season. I have been writing so much. I'm already a couple of chapters ahead in this story. **

**But I've been neglecting my other stories on fictionpress. And it doesn't seem like too many people have been reading this yet. So I'm going to slow down a little on the uploads.**

**As always, keep reading!**


	4. Across Time

The bright sun hurt Zakuro's eyes even though they were closed.

"Close the drapes, Mom." She mumbled and turned around on the soft bed that smelled like the earth.

Zakuro was in the place between being awake and being asleep, the place where memories are hazy.

Something crawled on Zakuro's hand. She opened her eyes at the sensation and found herself facing a giant black spider. She shot up, shocked and wildly shook her hand. But the spider had jumped off her the moment she had opened her eyes.

Zakuro rubbed her head, wondering why she was sleeping outdoors. She tried to remember if she was camping.

"Mom?" Zakuro called out, uncertainly. "Dad?" Zakuro called out. "Toya?"

But there was no response. Maybe they weren't nearby. Zakuro slowly got to her feet and studied her surroundings.

She was in a green rolling field with white dandelions everywhere. A gentle breeze ruffled the leaves of the trees behind her. Small clusters of cloud cast shadows on the ground. Zakuro squinted in confusion.

"Where am I?" Zakuro murmured.

Slowly, she started to remember. She remembered the blue light. She remembered Toya getting hurt.

"Toya!" She exclaimed.

Her feet started moving on their own and she started running around aimlessly.

"Toya." She repeated. "Toya! Where are you?"

She started running faster. Sooner or later, she would trip and Toya would come out of hiding just to tease her. Zakuro ran as fast as her legs could carry her. This was why she didn't realise she was nearing the edge of the mountain before it was too late. She rolled down the not-so-high-and-steep slope through thick shrubbery and hit her head on a tree.

Zakuro lay under the shade of the tree for a while, her arm folded around her eyes.

"This is a hallucination." Zakuro mumbled to herself. "The weird man drugged me. I'm in a hospital right now."

Zakuro strained her ears, trying to listen to the usual beeps in a hospital. She tried to convince herself that her body felt heavy, as though she were in a dream.

"This is a dream." Zakuro mumbled.

But she couldn't shake off how real it felt. Zakuro never really had much of an active imagination. She never really had vivid dreams. She could feel her skirt flutter against the gentle breeze. She could hear insects buzz around her ears. She could feel the tiny rays of sunshine hitting her arms. She could hear movement in the shrubs around her.

Zakuro clenched her hand tighter around her head. It was when she heard footsteps near her did Zakuro rise up, alert. An old wizened man wearing loose grey pants and an open grey shirt was studying Zakuro.

Zakuro scrambled back. The old man did the same.

"What are you doing alone in these parts, child?" The old man asked hesitantly after a few moments.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Zakuro countered, looking at the man's clothing.

The old man looked at Zakuro uncertainly for a while longer.

"Anata." Zakuro heard a woman's voice call out.

"Here." The old man replied, without taking his eyes off Zakuro.

An old woman found her way through the shrubs and emerged near the tree. She walked onto a scared Zakuro looking up at the old man, who seemed to be studying her.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, YOU OLD PERVERT?!" The old woman screamed and hit the top of the man's head.

She immediately rushed to Zakuro.

"Are you alright, my dear?" The old woman asked clutching Zakuro's hand. "Did this old fart scare you?"

Zakuro immediately got to her knees and apologized.

"I'm sorry, Oba-san." Zakuro said, bowing her head. "Oji-san just found me and was concerned about me."

The old man was back on his feet.

"Why is she dressed like that?" The old man murmured to the old woman.

The old woman stroked Zakuro's head.

"Look at how scared she is." The old woman said, kindly. "Come on, dear. Let's get you something to eat."

The old woman caught Zakuro's shoulders and slowly raised her. Zakuro walked with the old couple to a small hut in a village. The old woman bundled Zakuro up in blankets and the old man started a fire. The old woman offered Zakuro some tea. Zakuro gladly accepted it.

"Where are you from, dear?" The old woman asked, as she started stirring a stew on the fire.

"Tokyo." Zakuro replied uncertainly.

The old man and woman looked at each other confused.

"Is that a faraway land?" The old man asked.

Zakuro clutched her cup.

"It's here, in Japan." Zakuro replied, uncertainly.

The old man took a sip of his tea.

"This is a village in the outskirts of the capital of the Konan empire." The old woman said encouragingly. "Do you know how to get home from here?"

"Konan?" Zakuro said, puzzled.

_Where the hell am I?_ Zakuro thought.

The old woman understood from Zakuro's silence.

"Do you remember your name dear?" She asked kindly.

"Zakuro." Zakuro promptly replied. "Kinomoto Zakuro. I'm a high school student from Yotsubadai."

Zakuro rummaged through her pocket for her student ID. She then remembered that it is in her bag in the park with Toya. Thinking of Toya infused some spirit into her.

She couldn't succumb to despair. Just not yet.

"Is there a park around here?" Zakuro asked, uncertainly. "Probably with an Udon shop nearby."

"Udon?" The old man said confused.

Zakuro tried to describe the soupy noodles to the old couple.

"You mean, chow mein?" The old woman commented. "I can make some for you, dear."

Zakuro shook her head.

"Is there a shop nearby that sells it?" Zakuro repeated, slowly moving towards the edge of the bed.

The old man scratched his chin.

"None here." He said after a while. "But maybe few in the capital. But as far as I know, none near a park."

Zakuro slumped her shoulders. The old woman looked kindly at her.

"Drink you tea, dear." The old woman encouraged. "It will help you calm down and remember."

Zakuro nodded and sipped her tea.

"Would it be OK if I rest just for a little while?" Zakuro asked, after she was done with her tea.

The old woman nodded. Zakuro turned her back to the couple and dug under the blankets, willing herself not to cry.

After a while, when the old couple thought that Zakuro was asleep, they began talking in hushed tones.

"The poor dear." The old woman commented. "She is so young. Judging by her clothes exposing her legs, she must have been sold to a flesh trader."

"She must have escaped the brutality." The old man continued. "But at the cost of her sanity. Do you think we should contact the police?"

"She doesn't seem unstable." The old woman said, uncertainly. "And she is such a polite child. She just seems so confused. If Mayuri..."

The old woman stopped herself.

"Mayuri would have been around this age." The old man continued.

Zakuro could hear the old woman crying.

"Our precious grand-daughter." The old woman hiccupped.

Zakuro clutched the blankets. After a while, she coughed a little before stirring. She pretended to sit on the bed groggily.

"You can sleep longer, dear." The old woman said, kindly.

Zakuro smiled.

"How can I sleep when Oba-san is doing all the work?" Zakuro said. "Let me help."

Zakuro got down from the bed and started stirring the stew. The old man smiled. The three of them had a small lunch of stew.

-X-X-

A week passed with the old couple. Zakuro started dressing up like a local villager and started leading a simple villager's life, for the time being. It was peaceful.

One afternoon, Zakuro and the old man went back into the forest. When Zakuro passed the hill she had stumbled down, she looked for signs of a way back. The old man observed Zakuro intently.

"Do you remember something?" The old man asked.

Zakuro wanted to tell the old man that she hadn't forgotten anything to begin with. She remembered her alphabets and the Pythagorean Theorem. She remembered her family and friends. She remembered her life in Tokyo.

But Zakuro shook her head in reply.

She needed some time to sort this out and to repay the kindness of the old couple. She worked hard for the rest of the afternoon, chopping wood. The old man was appreciative, to say the least, of her hard work.

"Oho!" The old man exclaimed. "You worked really hard today, Zakuro-chan."

Zakuro rubbed her head, embarrassed.

"It was not too hard, Oji-san." Zakuro said, smiling.

Zakuro was just glad that her luck didn't make anybody lose an eye. She helped the old man carry the firewood back to the village. They reached the hut around dusk, the old woman waiting anxiously for them.

"You're so late!" The old woman said, running towards them.

"Zakuro-chan worked hard today." The old man said, pointing to the load Zakuro was carrying.

"Let's go inside." The old woman said, pushing her husband and Zakuro inside the hut.

Once inside, the old woman hung rosaries and talismans on the door. She took her place next to her husband and held his hand. Zakuro looked at the door confused.

"It's just a precaution, dear." The old woman said, a ghost of a smile on her face.

"I won't let them take her." The old man mumbled, resolution in his eyes.

Zakuro was beginning to get scared.

-X-X-

As the last ray of sunlight hid behind the canopy of the night, all the homes in the village lit lamps near their windows, casting eerie shadows on the roads outside. The old woman shifted closer to Zakuro and pulled her into an embrace.

"Here they come." The old man mumbled.

Outside the hut, Zakuro could hear multiple footsteps running amok in the village. She could hear carts being overturned and unearthly howls screaming at the full moon. The old woman shivered. Zakuro placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She reached over and caught the old man's hand. They heard something wooden being torn out.

"They've entered the barn." The old man said, indignantly.

The old woman started crying.

"We cannot let them take our food." Zakuro heard one of the villagers shout.

She could see shadows of men carrying pick-axes and pitchforks.

"We can't let our children starve." Zakuro heard another villager shout.

Zakuro could see the light at the window fluttering as the villagers passed the old couples hut. The old man stood up.

"Anata." The old woman exclaimed.

"They took Mayuri because we hid." The old man said, grabbing a shovel. "I'm tired of being afraid."

The old woman vehemently shook her head.

"No." She cried.

The old man gently stroked the old woman's head.

"I love you." He said, smiling to reveal several missing teeth. "And that love will bring me back."

The old man wriggled out of the old woman's grip.

"ANATA!" The old woman screamed.

"Oji-san!" Zakuro called out.

The old man stopped at the door.

"Take care of her." The old man said. "This old scatter brain means a lot to me."

"Oji-san!" Zakuro called out again.

But she held on tightly to the old woman, unwilling to let her follow her husband. The old woman succumbed to tears.

After a while, everything became quiet. The howling and the screaming had stopped.

The old woman couldn't stop crying.

Zakuro started to grow restless. She slowly pushed the old woman away.

She walked to the door and hesitated.

What was she doing? She wasn't the type of person who jumped in when there were weird howling creatures involved. She had no fighting skills that she could boast of nor was she ever brave. Then why was she at the door? Why was she about to step out to help an old man she has known for only a week? As soon as she thought that, she remembered the smiling faces of the old man and old woman who had been treating her like their daughter. She reached for the pitchfork near the door, not sure of what she would use it for.

"I will be back soon, Oba-san." Zakuro said, trying to sound courageous. "Wait for me, OK?"

She turned around and smiled at the old woman. Then she stepped out into the night and started running towards the barn.

Even in the darkness, Zakuro could make out the bodies that were strewn across the village. The village postman lay a little further from her, teeth marks on his neck. Zakuro closed her mind to the sights and concentrated on finding the old man.

She ran, too afraid to make a sound. Her hands felt cold and clammy. She held the pitchfork tighter.

She could hear some people talking near the barn. She thought she heard the voice of the old man. She ran faster, not looking at the ground. She tripped over a body but immediately got up and continued running. She didn't want to see anybody she knew with that vacant look in their eyes.

Almost as soon as she got to the barn, she heard a woman's scream pierce through the night. The villagers who were talking went quiet.

"OBA-SAN!" Zakuro yelled and ran back towards the hut.

Tears started clouding her vision. _Take care of her. _Oji-san had told her. And yet, she was here and Oba-san was alone.

She arrived just when a dog had snapped the old woman's neck in two. The blood splattered on Zakuro's face.

The 5ft furry black dog with sharp claws looked at Zakuro. His red eyes glinted in the moonlight as it pounced towards Zakuro. Zakuro took this opportunity to slide under the dog and get to the old woman.

"Oba-san!" Zakuro cried as she held the lifeless body of the old woman. "Oba-san! Please, wake up."

The dog turned on his heel and growled at Zakuro, salivating madly. But Zakuro held on to the old woman.

"OI!" A man's voice called out. "Raise that pitchfork. Do something!"

She could hear him running closer to them. But she knew he was going to be too late. She couldn't save them. And he wouldn't be able to save her.

_Quit being such a whiny girl!_ Zakuro heard Toya's voice in her head.

For a moment, the whole world had slowed down. In the split second that the dog was going to eat Zakuro, Zakuro rolled out of the way, holding the old woman in her hands. The dog was upon them in a moment. Zakuro crouched on the ground with the pitch fork over her head. It seemed like the dog smiled at Zakuro. It twisted in mid-air and swiped, throwing Zakuro towards the trees.

Zakuro crashed and spluttered blood. The demon dog sneered at her, hovering on the old woman. It raised its paws and cut the old woman into two.

"NO!" Zakuro yelled and ran towards the demon dog, ignoring her pain.

This demon wasn't even going to allow the old woman a proper funeral. At that point, Zakuro's view was obstructed by the broad shoulders of a boy much taller than her. His red hair looked like dull fire in the night.

"Stay back." He cautioned Zakuro, without looking at her. "It's the pack leader."

The demon dog took another swipe at the old woman, sneering at Zakuro.

"Like hell I am." Zakuro shouted and charged at the demon dog, raising her pitchfork.

_Stupid adrenaline rush. _Zakuro's rational brain thought as she charged the demon dog. _NOW LET'S PUT THAT PUPPY DOWN! _

Zakuro screamed as she got closer to the dog. The dog smiled and swiped. Zakuro turned her pitchfork and dug into the demon dog's soft paw. The dog howled and Zakuro landed on her feet a little further away.

The red haired boy took this opportunity to climb the demon dog from its tail. He reached the demon's head in no time and ran his sword through the dog's eyes. The demon dog howled in pain. The boy stabbed the dog again and again, until it collapsed to the ground.

It breathed heavily for a while, it tail limp.

Zakuro charged towards the demon's throat and pierced it with the pitchfork, blue blood covering the red on her. The dog let out a gurgled howl and finally fell limp. The boy jumped from atop the dog and pushed Zakuro away.

"Man!" The red haired boy said. "I kill the entire pack and you land the killing blow on the pack leader. No fair!"

Zakuro forced her aching body to move towards the old woman.

A few of the villagers had gathered at the spot. One of them was carrying Oji-san's body. Zakuro dropped to the ground.

"Zakuro-chan." Said a village elder in a sad voice.

Suddenly, the night was lit by a light as bright as the sun. Zakuro turned around startled. The demon dog was glowing bright yellow. The red haired boy hid his eyes from the light. The light faded into a little orb of light which drifted towards Zakuro.

_The Gods have rewarded your deed. _The orb spoke once it reached Zakuro. _You've completed one quest in the God Challenge. We, the devoured spirits, shall be your guide, should you choose to accept. Kinomoto Zakuro, do you accept the responsibility of being a God candidate? _

"Ummm..." The red haired boy spoke to the orb. "I weakened the pack leader. She got lucky with the kill blow."

_Lucky? _Zakuro thought, looking at the old couple, now resting next to each other.

The orb shone bright for a moment.

_The boy speaks the truth._ The orb concluded. _But the decision lies with Kinomoto Zakuro. _

The red haired boy immediately clutched Zakuro's hand. Zakuro continued staring at the ground.

"Please?" He asked, his voice earnest.

Zakuro wanted to punch the boy. But her body refused to move.

"Do whatever you want." Zakuro mumbled.

The red haired boy jumped. The orb spoke again after a while.

_The Gods have rewarded your deed. _The orb repeated. _You've completed one quest in the God Challenge. We, the devoured spirits, shall be your guide, should you choose to accept. Huang Su Zahara, do you accept the responsibility of being a God candidate?_

"Yes." Suzahara replied.

_Do you promise to perform all the tasks to the best of your abilities? _The orb continued.

"Yes." Suzahara replied.

_And, when the time comes, do you take the solemn oath to cut off all worldly ties and ascend to the heavens? _The orb asked.

"Haven't got any earthly ties." The boy replied. "So, yes."

The orb shone one final time. Zakuro looked up and saw the back of the boy looking at the glowing orb.

_Huang Su Zahara. _The orb said, as it moved closer to Suzahara. _Good luck on the journey ahead. _

The ball entered Suzahara and a faded symbol appeared on his forehead.

* * *

**AN: **

******Thank you, Guest for my very first review! You put a smile on my face.**

**Special shout out to Torublossom for the kind review. Hope you like this chapter too!**

**Translations:-**

**Anata- Roughly translates to Darling. Term of endearment usually used between couples.**

**Oba-san- In the east, it is common to call your neighbor Aunty and an old lady Grandma (without any blood relations). Oba-san is a formal way of calling an old woman. Oba-chan is used in closer relationships.**

**Oji-san/Oji-chan: Male equivalent of Oba-san/Oba-chan.**

**Udon: A type of soupy noodles with miso or soy base. (Had to google this one. :))**

**This chapter was slightly hard to write. I usually write characters who would jump into battle without a second thought. But I wanted Zakuro to be more relatable. Hopefully, the hesitation seemed real and not forced. I know of cases when people jump without a second thought in front of trucks to protect the ones they love. Let me know of what you think! Did Zakuro seem like a tragic heroine?**

**As always, keep reading!**


	5. Moving Forward

Zakuro sat at the top of the hill where she had first entered this world, dressed in her school uniform.

It had been three days since the funeral. Zakuro was tired of crying and was simply waiting for the feeling of numbness to disappear.

The birds flew over her head and the dandelions swayed in the breeze. The world seemed to be moving, even though Zakuro was perfectly still.

Zakuro had never seen anybody die before. All her grandparents and relatives were still alive and healthy. The closest she had been to death was when her pet goldfish died. But even then, her parents had simply replaced the fish and Zakuro had found out about it a lot later.

Zakuro shook her head.

These were people she hardly knew. Until the village elder mentioned it at the wake, she didn't even know their names.

They were just Oji-san and Oba-san to her. Then why was she this sad? Was it because of the brutality of it all? Would she have been this sad if they had died peacefully in their sleep?

During the wake, the village elder had told Zakuro about Mayuri, the old couple's grand-daughter. Ten years ago, on a full moon night, the demon dogs had killed Mayuri. The old couple had lost their children to the demons and were unable to cope with the loss of their grand-daughter. The village elder told Zakuro that she infused life into the old couple, who were finally laughing again.

Zakuro didn't know if this made her feel better or worse. Zakuro had given them happiness which they had denied themselves for so long. But if she had never met them, they would have stayed indoors, the way they always did on full moons.

Zakuro hugged her knees.

"How do I get home?" Zakuro mumbled, hoping for the answer to be written in the grass.

"They're looking for you at the village." Zakuro heard a boy's voice call out to her.

Zakuro nodded without looking up.

"Geez!" The boy exclaimed after a while and took a seat next to Zakuro.

Zakuro looked up and saw the red haired boy, Suzahara sitting next to her.

"How long are you planning on moping?" Suzahara asked.

"15 more days." Zakuro answered, hoping Suzahara would get off her back.

"I know what happened was terrible." Suzahara continued, much to Zakuro's annoyance. "But you can't hold on to it forever. You have to think of the happier times you spent with them."

"I had only a week with them." Zakuro replied, putting her forehead on her knees. "That simply wasn't enough."

"But this is the world we live in." Suzahara said, hoping to sound zen. "Life is fickle. Demons roam and humans are hunted. All we can do is live one day at a time."

Zakuro looked up and faced Suzahara. His emerald green eyes twinkled in the sunlight.

"The world where _you_ live in..." Zakuro corrected him. "The world where I come from has no monsters."

Suzahara studied Zakuro.

"The village elder told me about that." Suzahara said, after a while. "About your amnesia."

Zakuro went back to putting her forehead on her knees.

"Will you leave me alone till I get my memories back?" Zakuro said, shooing Suzahara away.

"I have a favour to ask of you." Suzahara said, obviously nowhere close to leaving.

"What is it now?" Zakuro said, exasperated.

"Would you be my general?" Suzahara asked expectantly.

"No." Zakuro refused flat out.

Suzahara looked at her disappointed.

"Wait a minute." Suzahara said. "Do you know what a general is?"

Zakuro was quiet.

"I don't wanna." Zakuro said, after a while.

"Do you even know what that orb was?" Suzahara asked, sounding like he was suppressing a chuckle.

"Amnesia." Zakuro replied, plainly.

"Oh." Suzahara exclaimed. "Well, 3 years ago...Hey!"

Zakuro rose to leave.

"I should get going now." Zakuro said, mentally forming plans on finding a way out of this place.

She didn't want to lose her sanity in all this madness.

"Wait up!" Suzahara said, walking next to her. "Where are you going?"

"Home." Zakuro said, resolutely.

"How?" Suzahara said. "Do you remember the way?"

Zakuro stopped and turned to face Suzahara.

"Listen to me carefully because I'm going to say this only once." Zakuro said, trying to keep her voice even. "I'm not of this world. I'm not even of this time. I don't have amnesia. I must have been sucked through a stupid worm-hole or something. The only reason I know about wormholes is because Tomoko made me watch a dumb documentary."

"Relax." Suzahara said, backing up a little.

"I'm a little tired of people telling me that I'm insane." Zakuro said, a twitch in her eyes. "If I was insane, what is this?"

Zakuro said pulling out her cell phone from her pocket.

Suzahara looked at the cell phone confused.

"What is it?" Suzahara asked, looking at it curiously.

"It's an iPhone." Zakuro said, smiling. "People in my time use it to stay in touch with each other."

She put her phone in her pocket and turned heel.

_I need to get to a library._ Zakuro thought. _There has to be some info there. Maybe in the capital..._

"If you help me become a God, I will send you back to your world." Suzahara said.

Zakuro stopped dead on her feet.

For a moment, it seemed like the world had become still.

"Send me back." Zakuro mumbled.

"It's better than fumbling in the dark." Suzahara said, hitting the bulls-eye.

Zakuro sighed and turned around. Suzahara was grinning toothily at her.

"I'm not agreeing to help you." Zakuro said, groaning internally at starting off like that. "But what does it take to become a God?"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Suzahara said. "Gather around for a history lesson."

Suzahara coughed dramatically.

"Years ago, all the lands were peaceful." Suzahara started, pointing at the horizon. "Powerful Gods ruled the lands and there was prosperity and happiness everywhere. But around 10 years ago, the first demons appeared. The people had only heard stories about demons till then, mind you. But the very Gates of Hell had cracked open and demons started leaking out. They wrecked havoc over the lands, killing and pillaging. All the kingdoms were thrown into chaos. All the nations prayed to the heavens but there was no respite. The Gods are fighting and they're losing. Then, 3 years ago, across cities and towns, the messengers of Gods arrive."

Suzahara pretended to flutter in the air. Zakuro wondered if she should take him seriously.

"In their heavenly voice." Suzahara continued. "They announced that the Gods were growing weak. It was because of this that the Gates of Hell had cracked and it was because of this that they couldn't protect innocent mortals like you and me."

Suzahara paused.

"People from your world are mortal, right?" Suzahara asked, confused.

Zakuro nodded. Suzahara looked disappointed for a while.

"Anyway..." Suzahara continued. "They announced that the Gods had decided to raise a mortal to the heavens. Nine Gods would combine their powers and make one mortal into a new God, effectively ending their divinity and giving the new God powers to close hell. To find a worthy candidate, the Gods set Nine challenges. The mortal who completes all of them becomes a God. A mere mortal, Huang Su Zahara, set out six months ago to complete the challenges. And three nights ago, his hard work and dedication paid off."

"Hold on a minute." Zakuro interrupted. "It took you 6 months to complete one challenge?! At this rate, it would take you 4 more years to complete all of them!"

Suzahara calculated on his hands and nodded.

"I'm out!" Zakuro said, turning heel.

"Wait!" Suzahara whined, chasing after her. "There is more."

"I don't care if there is more." Zakuro said angrily, as she continued walking. "I've been here for almost 2 weeks now. I have a family who will be worried. I can't go home after 4 years!"

"Time means nothing to Gods!" Suzahara said, making up wildly. "I can send you back to the moment you traveled here. You wouldn't lose any time in your precious world."

Zakuro stopped walking.

"Can you guarantee that?" Zakuro asked, uncertainly.

"I'm almost sure." Suzahara said, confidently.

"How?" Zakuro asked, sceptically.

"Gods can do all types of fancy stuff." Suzahara said, grinning.

But this was still better than shooting in the dark...

Zakuro sighed.

"Fine." Zakuro said. "I'll help."

Suzahara jumped and punched the air.

"A great God is able to move people's will." Suzahara said, dancing on the spot. "I'm gonna be an awesome God. You will be my Chief Strategist."

Zakuro rolled her eyes.

"Who are Generals?" Zakuro asked.

"Generals are seven people that a God candidate can choose to become minor Gods." Suzahara explained. "They would basically take care of the day-to-day activity of the lands while the God is off to do awesome stuff."

Zakuro was starting to find Suzahara tiresome. But he was the best shot she had.

"So, what's the plan?" Zakuro asked.

"What plan?" Suzahara asked.

"What's the next quest?" Zakuro asked, rubbing her temples.

Suzahara was quiet for a while...

"I have no idea." He announced, smiling.

Zakuro bonked Suzahara on the head.

"How are you going to become a God if you don't even know what the challenges are?" Zakuro asked angrily.

"That sounds like a job for my Chief Strategist." Suzahara said, rubbing his head.

He ducked as Zakuro tried to hit him again. Zakuro took deep breathes trying to calm herself.

"How did you know the demon dogs were a part of the challenges?" Zakuro asked, after a while.

"I didn't." Suzahara said.

Zakuro looked at him, shocked. Was this person randomly going around killing demons? She looked at the money bag jingling on his hip.

"You're a bounty hunter." Zakuro said slowly.

Suzahara shook his head.

"I just do that to keep food on the table." Suzahara said. "I'm actually a God candidate."

"How many times in the past 6 months have you actually tried to complete a challenge?" Zakuro asked, uncertainly. "Three nights ago was obviously a fluke."

Suzahara looked at Zakuro uncomfortably.

"A God candidate doesn't have to look for the challenges." Suzahara countered. "The one who is destined to become a God will be guided by fate."

Zakuro was regretting her decision the longer she talked to Suzahara. She was the type of person who didn't depend on luck or destiny one bit. And here was this boy who just breezed through life, probably flipping coins to see which way to turn. Was she going to be able to control herself from strangling the idiot? Zakuro rubbed her temples again. She then remembered something.

"The orb said the spirits will be your guide." Zakuro said as she marched towards Suzahara.

She got on her tip-toes and pushed up his hair, hoping to see a map on his forehead. Suzahara put his hand on her hips as a reaction to the sudden movement. But his forehead was as clear as his skin.

Zakuro and Suzahara's eyes met.

Suzahara blushed and pushed Zakuro away.

Zakuro looked at him confused, slowly realizing what just happened. She blushed, a little too slowly.

"I-I-I was just looking for a map." Zakuro said, facing away from Suzahara.

"Yes." Suzahara said. "O-O-Of course. My forehead is a good place to start."

Suzahara cleared his throat after a while.

"I don't know if it's because of the spirits." Suzahara said. "But I think we really should go to Ju En. I just have this feeling."

Zakuro nodded.

"How far is it?" Zakuro asked, turning to face Suzahara.

"Three days on foot." Suzahara estimated. "But we will have to get you a weapon first. There is a blacksmith a few hours away."

Suzahara clutched his money bag.

"I don't know how to use any weapons." Zakuro said.

"It's quite simple." Suzahara said, as he started walking downhill. "You poke with the sharp edge."

_Yup._ Zakuro thought. _I'm gonna end up strangling him._

* * *

**AN: **

**Suzahara was very relaxing to write. I can use the most pathetic puns I can come up with and it would be in character with him. In the FY series, I found Suzaku to be quite the depressing God. So I want to make him as fun as I can in this.**

**Let me know what you guys think.**

**Torublossom- Yup. Suzahara is going to be Suzaku! But in my head, their adventure has just started.**

**As always, keep reading!**


	6. Hot Springs

"Don't swing that around!" Suzahara said, ducking.

Zakuro caught herself at the last moment and only chopped off a little of Suzahara's hair.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed.

"That's not a toy." Suzahara complained, running his hand through his hair.

"I asked you to teach me how to use it." Zakuro said, raising her sword to her eye level and observing the tip.

"Be careful." Suzahara exclaimed, pulling Zakuro's hand away. "That's how you lose an eye!"

Zakuro frowned and looked at her new sword at an arm's length.

Suzahara was very quiet when Zakuro and the blacksmith were discussing swords. Zakuro wondered if this was the sword for her.

Zakuro had seen a sword only a couple of times in her life. Her grandfather was a samurai enthusiast and had a long, silver sword on display at his house. Her grandfather once asked her to carry it to him for polishing and she was surprised at how heavy the sword was.

Zakuro looked at her long, thin sword which wasn't too heavy. It had a bendy quality and vibrated a lot when Zakuro thrust it. Zakuro thrust her sword swiftly, imagining she was killing a demon dog. Suzahara sighed.

"Maybe we should be 10ft apart at all times." Suzahara suggested, eyeing the sword.

Zakuro clicked her tongue.

"All you have to do is teach me!" Zakuro pleaded again. "Let's take a break from walking and sword fight!"

"We're already behind schedule." Suzahara grumbled. "I have to meet the village head today! You walk way too slowly."

"In my world." Zakuro retorted. "We've the luxury of trains."

"Is that why you're weak?" Suzahara mumbled.

"I forgot." Zakuro said, angrily. "You did give me a lesson. Poke with the pointy end, right?"

Zakuro pretended to stab Suzahara and accidentally nicked his arm.

"CAREFUL!" Suzahara shouted as Zakuro looked at him horrified.

"I'm so sorry!" Zakuro said, sheathing her sword and going closer to Suzahara. "Do you have a bandage?"

Zakuro clutched his elbow and frowned at the blood.

"People from your time are so spoiled." Suzahara mumbled. "We don't need to bandage something this small."

Zakuro scowled and pushed his elbow away.

"Why are you being so mean?" Zakuro demanded. "You were the one who asked me to come."

"I didn't think you would be so slow." Suzahara said irritably. "We've to be the first ones there!"

"Oh." Zakuro said. "Of course. There may be other candidates making their way there. I'm sorry. No more breaks till we reach Ju En. Lead the way!"

Zakuro gestured.

Suzahara grinned and started walking. Zakuro didn't complain and tried her best to keep up with him.

"You know." Suzahara said. "Ju En is famous for its hot springs. Do you have hot springs in your world?"

Zakuro nodded.

"I went to one when I was in Elementary School." Zakuro reminisced.

She felt a knot in her stomach when she thought of her family.

_Don't worry, guys. _She thought. _I'm rushing towards you. _

Suzahara blushed and nodded. Zakuro looked at him confused. He began whistling a tune. It wasn't anything special. It reminded Zakuro of a bird's song.

-X-X-

"We're almost there." Suzahara said, reading a sign on the fork of the road.

Zakuro was starting to get tired. She nodded and kept pace with Suzahara.

They arrived at the town of Ju En around dusk.

Low rise buildings criss-crossed around streets. Farmers were getting back from the fields while merchants advertised their wares, hoping to get one last sale. Children ran on the streets playing. A few soldiers walked around observing the crowd. Suzahara immediately went upto one of them and started talking about the village headman.

Zakuro smiled to herself. She was glad that Suzahara was making a real effort to become a God.

"No luck." Suzahara told Zakuro, jogging back to her. "The headman had been out of town for a week now visiting the king. He is expected to return tomorrow."

Zakuro nodded.

"So what do we do till then?" Zakuro said, stretching her shoulders.

She desperately wanted to get some sleep.

Suzahara blushed again.

"M-m-maybe we could go to a hot spring." Suzahara said, avoiding eye contact.

"Okkkk." Zakuro said, confused. "What's the matter with you?"

Suzahara rubbed his head embarrassed.

"I've actually never been to one myself." Suzahara said, as he started walking. "It's a bit embarrassing saying that to somebody who has been there. I hope it won't change our relationship."

Zakuro frowned again.

"I don't think it would." She said, slowly, trying to catch Suzahara's train of thought.

Suzahara smiled.

"That makes me happy." Suzahara said genuinely. "I'm really glad you are my Chief Strategist."

Zakuro smiled at Suzahara's idiocy.

By the time they arrived at the hot spring, Zakuro could almost feel the heat of embarrassment rising from Suzahara.

"I changed my mind." Suzahara said, hastily. "I can't do it. I don't want things to change between us."

Zakuro's confusion increased. But she really wanted to go take a relaxing dip. She decided to coax Suzahara.

"I promise you." Zakuro said earnestly. "Nothing will change. I will be by your side till you become a God and support you wholeheartedly."

Suzahara looked at her, pouting.

"You promise?" Suzahara repeated.

Zakuro nodded. Suzahara blushed and nodded, averting his gaze.

They walked into the hot spring together.

"Two, please." Suzahara said at the reception.

Zakuro looked at the beautiful wood carvings adorned on the walls. The shadows danced in the candle lights.

Zakuro stretched again, excited that all her muscle aches will be gone in a while.

"This way, Mam." One of the female attendants gestured to Zakuro.

Zakuro nodded.

"I will see you in a while then." Zakuro told Suzahara as she followed the attendant.

"Wait up." Suzahara said. "I'm almost done."

Suzahara stamped a receipt and followed Zakuro.

"No,no, Sir." One of the male attendants came after Suzahara. "It's this way."

Suzahara looked at him confused.

Slowly, Zakuro understood why Suzahara was acting strangely before. She erupted into laughter.

"You thought..." Zakuro said, as she clutched her stomach. "You thought..."

Zakuro continued to laugh unable to form coherent sentences. She walked a little closer to Suzahara.

"It's separate for men and women." Zakuro whispered, so that only Suzahara could hear.

Suzahara looked embarrassed at Zakuro.

"O-o-of course." Suzahara said, laughing uncomfortably. "I knew that!"

Zakuro continued laughing.

"We're paying by the hour." Suzahara said grumpily. "Could you please go in?"

Suzahara pushed a laughing Zakuro inside.

"I'll see you soon." Zakuro waved as she went inside.

She undressed, washed herself and got into the bath. She sighed softly.

There were other women in the bath who chatted happily. Attendants flitted between customers, smiling as they spoke.

"This is the life." Zakuro mumbled, dipping deeper into the bath.

"Tough day?" Asked the girl next to Zakuro in a thin voice.

Zakuro nodded, not taking off the hot towel from her eyes.

"More like a couple of weeks." Zakuro said, roughly calculating the time she had been there.

A couple of girls squealed behind Zakuro. But Zakuro was too relaxed to care.

"This is the life, isn't it?" Zakuro said, continuing her earlier thought. "Working hard and relaxing baths."

The girl next to her was quiet. Zakuro raised the towel a little and looked towards the girl. She scrambled back, covering herself, in surprise. She was next to a large girl with rippling muscles. Zakuro was having a hard time even believing she was a girl due to her harsh features. But the woman had a sad expression on her face. An expression so sad that Zakuro instinctively wanted to protect her.

"Who let the She-man in?" said one of the young girls standing behind the girl with the thin voice.

"Cover yourselves!" Another squealed laughing.

"Who will marry us now?" Said another younger one.

Zakuro clenched her fists.

_Bullies._ Zakuro thought.

Looking at the girl with the thin voice broke her heart. She knew of the best way to handle this.

"I thought you left mid-conversation." Zakuro said, smiling and taking her place next to the girl.

For a while, the girl didn't reply.

"Hello?" Zakuro said, waving her hand in front of the woman.

The girl snapped back, her eyes coming into focus.

"I should go." She said hastily.

Zakuro caught her hand. Looking closer, the girl with the thin voice didn't look older than seventeen.

"Working out must make your muscles sore." Zakuro said, smiling. "You should really soak a little while longer."

The girl looked around nervously.

"We're all paying customers." Zakuro said, frowning. "Come now."

Zakuro pulled the girl back in. She offered the girl a hot towel. The girl hesitantly accepted and put the towel on her shoulders.

"Practice was extremely rough today." The girl said in her thin voice.

"What do you practice?" Zakuro asked out of curiosity.

The girl was quiet for a while.

"You don't have to do this." She said, her voice shaking a little.

Zakuro wasn't sure if the girl was angry or if she was going to start crying.

"I don't need for you to pity me." The girl continued.

Zakuro was genuinely confused.

"Why would I pity somebody like you?" Zakuro asked.

The girl clicked her tongue.

She rose, exposing her bare body to Zakuro. The girl's body rippled. There was no fat in her well trained body. She was pure muscle.

"How unsightly!" Commented one of the older women.

The girl turned to leave.

"Was that supposed to be the answer?" Zakuro called out. "Am I supposed to pity you because you're stronger than me?"

The girl stopped. Zakuro and she were quiet for a while.

"Come back in, silly girl." Zakuro said, putting the towel back on her eyes. "This water is magical. I can almost feel my legs again!"

Zakuro heard as somebody got into the water next to her a few moments later.

"It is magical." A thin voice replied. "A priest blessed the river which flows underground. It's supposed to cure all muscle aches."

Zakuro remembered the character for muscle and purity at the entrance.

"Bless the priest." Zakuro mumbled.

The girl next to her chuckled.

"You act as though you fought a hoard of demons." The girl said.

Zakuro thought of the demon dogs. She then thought of the old couple.

"I might as well have." Zakuro replied. "I've just been walking around too much."

Zakuro was starting to get sleepy.

"Do you know of any inns around here?" Zakuro asked.

"You could come stay at my place." The girl with the thin voice offered.

Zakuro shook her head.

"I'm traveling with someone." Zakuro replied, trying to convince herself that Suzahara will not be fine sleeping on the street.

"My house has several rooms." The girl said. "I insist."

Zakuro nodded, smiling.

The girls talked the entire time they were in the bath. The more Zakuro talked to the girl, the more she liked her.

-X-X-

They left the bath together, toweling their wet hair.

"You took your time." Suzahara grumbled.

The night sky was twinkling with stars.

"You seem disappointed, Suzahara." Zakuro teased. "Whatever could be the reason!"

Suzahara frowned. He then looked at the girl with the thin voice, waiting for Zakuro to introduce her.

"Oh." Zakuro exclaimed. "This is Huang Su Zahara, the boy I told you about."

The girl bowed and greeted Suzahara.

"And this is the super fun..." Zakuro continued. "Wait a minute. I don't know your name yet! We've been talking this entire time and I don't even know your name!"

The girls started giggling. Suzahara rolled his eyes.

"I'm Kinomoto Zakuro." Zakuro introduced herself. "You can call me Zakuro."

"I'm Lin Nuriko." Nuriko said, bowing. "Please, call me Nuriko."

"You never asked me to call you Zakuro." Suzahara mumbled.

"And yet." Zakuro replied. "You do even without my permission."

Suzahara finally smiled.

"You're pretty moody, aren't you?" Zakuro said.

"I will be back to normal once I meet the headman." Suzahara replied.

"My house is this way." Nuriko said, gesturing to her left.

"Lin-san, huh?" Suzahara said thoughtfully. "Are you related to the village headman?"

Nuriko nodded.

"He is my father." Nuriko replied, taking a left. "My family owns a Jiao Di school."

Suzahara nodded.

"What's Jiao Di?" Zakuro asked, confused.

"You'll have to forgive her." Suzahara said, grinning. "She is not very wise."

Suzahara looked at Zakuro as though he had won something. Zakuro laughed at him.

"Jiao Di is a form of wrestling." Nuriko explained. "My family have produced top notch Jiao Di wrestlers for generations. My father was the undisputed champion till his retirement 5 years ago."

For some reason, Nuriko looked unhappy saying this.

_Parental expectation transcends time. _Zakuro thought.

They arrived at Nuriko's house. Almost as soon as they stepped in, an old man came running towards the door holding up an oil lantern.

"Nuriko-sama." He cried out.

"Genji." Nuriko exclaimed and rushed forward.

She supported the wheezing man who seemed close to collapsing.

"Where have you been, Nuriko-sama?" Genji said, panting. "We've been worried sick! Mao told me about those horrid women at the bath. We thought you would return soon after but you didn't. Mao is out looking for you."

"You sent her out this late?" Nuriko exclaimed, immediately turning around.

She almost crashed into a little girl who was running back into the house.

"Nuri-chan!"The girl exclaimed.

"Mao!" Nuriko said, surprised.

"Where were you?!" Mao said, hugging Nuriko around the waist and started crying.

"I take it that Nuriko doesn't stay out for too long." Suzahara mumbled under his breath to Zakuro.

"It's complicated." Zakuro replied in hushed tones.

Genji was studying the duo. Suzahara caught his eye and smiled.

Genji stood in front of Nuriko, blocking her from their view.

"We don't have any rooms for travelers." Genji said, firmly. "Please leave Nuriko-sama alone."

Suzahara and Zakuro looked at each other confused.

"Genji." Nuriko said, placing a hand on Genji's shoulders. "It's OK. They're my friends."

"Friends?" Genji repeated.

Suzahara and Zakuro both waved at Genji.

"Friend no. 1." Zakuro said, smiling.

"Friend no. 2." Suzahara added.

"They're our guests for the night." Nuriko said, leading them through the wide courtyard as she instructed Genji. "Prepare some food. They must be famished."

Zakuro yawned.

"Actually..." Zakuro started to say.

"Absolutely starving." Suzahara said, smiling.

Genji and Mao nodded and scurried into the house.

"They're easily excited." Zakuro commented.

Nuriko smiled, deep dimples on her cheeks.

"They mean well." Nuriko said. "But yes, they are a tad bit over the top. Just a tad."

Suzahara and Zakuro followed Nuriko through the house. The courtyard was wide and spacious with several practice rings. The inside of the house had surprisingly less furniture and had rolled mattresses all around.

"You wouldn't find too many people here today." Nuriko commented, as she took a seat at the table. "Since father is out of town, most of the students have gone to visit their families. It's rare for this place to be empty. Mao is the only student who stayed back."

Genji came in a while later.

"Nuriko-sama." He said. "You must get dressed for dinner."

Nuriko nodded and rose. She followed Genji out of the room. Zakuro scooted back a little and rested her head on the wall, almost half-asleep.

"Do you think that's the red haired boy?" Zakuro heard a woman talking from the room behind the wall.

"I think that's him." Another replied. "He fits the description Mei gave. Though she didn't mention how handsome he actually is."

"He is the one who took down the pack of the demons dogs, then?" The first woman deduced. "Wow! Handsome and strong! The headman would be so pleased. He put a large reward on the demon dog's life. Maybe they will hold a festival in his honour."

"I wonder if the girl he is travelling with is his wife." The second women sighed softly.

"Such a waste." The first woman replied. "The girl is almost pretty. But still..."

Zakuro didn't want to hear the rest of the conversation. Her blood was boiling.

"Suzahara." Zakuro said calmly.

Suzahara was studying his sword.

"Yes, Zakuro." Suzahara said, not meeting Zakuro's eyes.

"Why did the spirits want to come to Ju En?" She asked, trying her best to keep her voice even.

Suzahara coughed.

"I'm not really sure." Suzahara replied. "But I know I must meet the headman..."

Suzahara stopped talking looking at the murderous expression on Zakuro's face. He scooted back a little. Zakuro slowly rose to her feet.

"Please tell me we're here because there is a challenge nearby." Zakuro said. "And not because you wanted to collect the reward for slaying the demon dog." Suzahara went closer to the door and tried to open it.

"YOU LIAR!" Zakuro shouted, throwing a nearby vase at him.

Suzahara scrambled out of the room. Zakuro ran after him, shouting obscenities.

"YOU SAID THE SPIRITS GUIDED YOU HERE!" Zakuro shouted, throwing a flower pot at him. "YOU SAID YOU WERE SERIOUS ABOUT BECOMING A GOD! AND YOU WERE HERE FOR THE DAMN REWARD! HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME?!"

Suzahara ran helter, avoiding Zakuro's path. But Zakuro was seeing red. She felt stupid for placing her faith on Suzahara. She should have been self-reliant and gone to the library instead.

"LIAR!" Zakuro shouted. "CHEATER!"

Suzahara got angry.

"SWORDS AND BATHS DON'T COME FOR FREE." Suzahara retorted and stopped running.

He turned around and dug his heels to the ground, ready to fight. Zakuro had stopped running too, rooted to the spot. Her eyes started stinging. But she was sure she wouldn't cry.

_I'm in his debt._ Zakuro thought.

Nuriko came out, looking at them confused. She was wearing a pink qipao with bright red roses on them. Her hair was half way done and a hair pin dangled near her ear. She wore white bracelets with a golden border and a jade stone on her hands.

"What's..." Nuriko started.

Zakuro unsheathed her sword and pointed it at Nuriko.

"Nuriko-sama!" Genji exclaimed.

"How much for this sword, three days meals and a hot bath?" Zakuro asked, her voice in a low growl.

"Zakuro..." Suzahara started.

Zakuro shot him a dark look.

"Zakuro..." Nuriko started.

"Nuriko, please." Zakuro interrupted again. "Please tell me how much."

Nuriko frowned.

"Around 2000." Nuriko estimated.

"I'll pay you back and find my own way back, Suzahara." Zakuro told Suzahara, sheathing her sword.

She turned to face Nuriko.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality, Nuriko." Zakuro said, clutching Nuriko's hands. "I must get going now."

Zakuro turned her heel.

"Zakuro!" Nuriko and Suzahara called out together.

Nuriko rushed forward and caught Zakuro's hand.

"I didn't mean..." Suzahara started.

"Of course, you meant it." Zakuro said, her anger ebbing away.

She only felt foolish now.

"I'm sorry for taking advantage of you." Zakuro apologized to Suzahara. "And I was almost doing the same tonight with Nuriko. I'm so god damn stupid! I promise I will pay you back."

"You promised you would stay by my side till I became a God." Suzahara protested.

Zakuro chuckled at this.

"But it doesn't seem like you're really trying, does it?" Zakuro said. "You're here for a reward when demons are ravaging villages. You worry about money when innocent people die."

Suzahara looked hurt. But Zakuro didn't care.

"What am I supposed to do?" Suzahara said. "I honestly tried for the first couple of months to complete quests. But that just left me hungry and cold. And then I met you and I completed a quest."

"So the Chief Adviser is a lucky charm?" Zakuro said, resisting the urge to laugh from past experience.

"You've to believe me, Zakuro." Suzahara said. "There is nothing more in the world that I want than sending those demons packing to hell. But I just don't know what to do next. It's not like I can say _Oh devoured spirits! Light the way!" _

Suzahara meant to say it as a joke. But as soon as he said that, his eyes starting glowing white and a strong gust of wind surrounded him. Dismembered voices started singing.

_The gates to hell, you must close._

_A God candidate fate has chose_

_A golden chalice, a mortal who cannot see._

_Only trouble awaits thee._

After this, Suzahara started sinking to the ground.

"SUZAHARA!" Zakuro screamed and ran to him.

The wind cut through her skin but she kept running. She jumped the last few steps and caught Suzahara's torso, trying to pull him up. But Suzahara's body was limp and his eyes were closed.

"SUZAHARA!" Zakuro shouted. "PLEASE, WAKE UP!"

Nuriko was right behind Zakuro. She bore similar gashes on her skin because of the wind.

Nuriko was screaming and crying, but Zakuro couldn't hear anything but the howls of the wind. Nuriko started pulling Suzahara by his arm, pointing wildly at Zakuro's feet.

Zakuro looked down and to her horror; Suzahara was pulling both Nuriko and her down with him. Zakuro and Nuriko started pulling harder. But sooner than they realised, they were all pulled underground.

* * *

**AN:**

**Translations-**

**-sama- A honorific term used mainly to refer to people much higher in rank than oneself, toward one's guests or customers, and sometimes toward people one greatly admires.**

**qipao- Traditional Chinese clothing for women. Tightly fitted long frock with slits on the sides.**

**-X-X-**

**Torublossom: When I initially started out with the story, I had considered making this the common origin story for all the four gods. But I ran into some challenges. 1. The story would then become way too long and complex. 2. I wouldn't know how to fit my protagonist for all the four Gods. To me Genbu seems like an older God and I will be at least referencing all of them in the upcoming chapters. :)**

**Mlg: Thank you so much for the review! I hope you like this chapter too!**

**-X-X-**

**So, my bad for the long wait for this chapter. I'm actually facing the rewrite nightmare. This is pretty much how I wanted Nuriko to be. But I just couldn't rewrite her introduction. I know this chapter is actually crap. But my head started hurting trying to think of alternative intros. Hopefully, I'm just over reacting and you guys don't hate it as much as I do. In case I'm not over reacting and you agree that this chapter is crap, please don't stop reading! The next one is better. *saying this as I fervently pray to all the gods- the new and the old***

**Let me know what you think!**

**As always, keep reading.**


	7. Connections of the Heart

"Faster, Keisuke." Miaka urged her brother.

"This is as fast as I would go with a pregnant woman in the car." Keisuke said, keeping the speed of the car at a decent 50 mph.

Other cars whizzed by him, adding to Miaka's annoyance.

"At this rate, we'll be too late to help Zakuro." Miaka said, trying to take the control from her brother.

"Oi!" Keisuke exclaimed, as the car swerved.

Keisuke took back the wheel and pushed Miaka.

"I can't believe I still have to say this." Keisuke said, rubbing his temples. "Stay on your side and don't cross the separation line!"

Miaka frowned.

"Suzaku is worried sick." Miaka said, clutching her chest. "When I first saw her, I was filled with a feeling of so much love. A reflection of Suzaku's feelings, of course. But now, all he feels is dread. It's so heart breaking."

"Oi." Keisuke told the road in front of me. "Guardian of the south. Stop worrying so much. It could be bad for my pregnant sister."

Miaka blinked.

"It reduced." Miaka said, confused. "He seems to have calmed down."

Keisuke shook in disgust.

"Does that guy listen in on everything that happens to you?" Keisuke said, an expression of dislike on his face.

Miaka shook her head.

"I think only when it's too much for him to handle, do I get some sort of a sign." Miaka said.

The phone in her hand rang.

"Taka." Miaka said, as soon as she picked up the phone.

-X-X-

'"Miaka." Taka said. "I can't talk too long. Toya and I are just about to leave the park. We're going to Zakuro's place. Toya says her parents won't be home for another couple of hours. We're going to find some sort of connection we can use to communicate with her."

"She's been pulled underground." Toya murmured. "We've got to hurry!"

Toya started jogging. Taka held onto to Zakuro's bag and kept pace with Toya.

"They live nearby." Taka continued on the phone. "I will text you the address."

"Ok." Miaka answered. "I left Hikari at Yui's. Tetsuya is trying to research if something similar happened before. I will see you at Zakuro's house."

Taka disconnected the call. Toya immediately started running.

Taka had told Toya that a person who had a strong bond with Zakuro could communicate with her. Toya had spent the last 15 mins yelling at the book. But she couldn't hear him. Taka later added that a common object could act like an amplifier.

_Why can't I reach you? _Toya called out to Zakuro.

-X-X-

"Zakuro-chan." Zakuro heard Nuriko call out to her. "Zakuro-chan."

Zakuro slowly opened her eyes.

"Nuriko." Zakuro mumbled.

She opened her eyes. But she couldn't see anything.

"Nuriko." Zakuro repeated, raising her hand.

She felt Nuriko's face.

"Zakuro-chan!" Nuriko repeated, her voice relieved. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah." Zakuro said, getting up slowly. "I landed on something soft."

"That would be me." Grumbled Suzahara's voice from below Zakuro.

Zakuro squealed and faced Suzahara.

"Are you okay?" Zakuro said, feeling in the dark for Suzahara.

"Ow!" Suzahara exclaimed. "That was my eye! Quit fooling around in the dark and get off me! You're heavy."

Zakuro scooted off Suzahara, closer to Nuriko. But she held on to his hand, afraid of letting it go.

"You're heavy." Suzahara exclaimed again.

"I'm off you!" Zakuro grumbled.

"Ummm..." Suzahara said, confused. "That wasn't me."

"I'm off you!" Zakuro's voice repeated.

"Echoes?" Nuriko wondered.

"Where is my bag?" Suzahara asked.

Zakuro could feel him feeling the ground for it.

"Don't tell me you're worried about your precious gold." Zakuro complained and held on tighter to Suzahara.

"You're allowed to make fun of that for exactly 7 more days." Suzahara grumbled as he searched, pulling Zakuro who in turn pulled Nuriko. "After that, I'm going to get angry."

Zakuro smiled.

"I will always have the hot spring." Zakuro said.

"I will always have the hot spring." Zakuro's voice repeated.

"Ok." Zakuro said, backing unto Nuriko. "This is getting creepy."

"Zakuro-chan." Nuriko called out to Zakuro.

"Yeah, Nuriko? Zakuro replied.

"Found it." Suzahara exclaimed.

Zakuro could hear him clicking stones together. Suzahara lit a torch and faced Zakuro.

"Who knew you could be so resourceful?!" Zakuro exclaimed.

But Suzahara stood frozen to the spot, an expression of horror on his face.

"Who knew you could be so resourceful?!" Zakuro's voice repeated.

The voice came from right behind Zakuro. Zakuro turned around.

Though Suzahara's expression seemed like Zakuro shouldn't make any sudden movements, she screamed loudly.

Zakuro was holding hands with an ink blue demon with large, pointy ears and razor sharp teeth. The demons were not taller that 2ft and were standing on each other, to give the impression that Zakuro was holding Nuriko's hands. The face of the top most demon kept alternating between Nuriko's and the demons.

The middle demon, who was holding Zakuro's hand, pulled her closer. Suzahara swung his sword and cut all the demons in half, slicing right through the middle.

"Are you hurt?" Suzahara asked, studying his surroundings.

But Zakuro was worried about more important things.

"Nuriko!" She called out. "Nuriko! Where are you?"

"Don't start running." Suzahara said, holding her hand.

"She could be in danger." Zakuro said, worried.

A little further away, Zakuro could hear the demons squealing. She wriggled free of Suzahara's grip. She ran in the dark towards the excited squeals and prayed she wouldn't be seeing Nuriko with that blank look in her eyes.

_It's all my fault. _Zakuro cursed herself. _I should have let her leave at the bath. She would have been home sleeping now. Nuriko, please be OK._

"Zakuro!" Suzahara called out.

But Zakuro didn't slow down. She could see a faint light as Suzahara followed him. The squealing got louder. Zakuro unsheathed her sword, ready to stab anything that ran around her ankles.

But the closer she got, the better she could decipher the squeals. They weren't of excitement. The demons seemed to be running from something.

Zakuro stopped. What could be so scary that demons ran away from it? Zakuro took a couple of steps back. Suzahara managed to catch up to her, illuminating the dark tunnel.

Before Zakuro could warn Suzahara of the possibility of a bigger demon, the light from the torch fell on the demons. The demons hissed and ran away. The last demon that scurried was squished by a foot.

Nuriko looked at her friends and smiled.

"I'm so glad you're OK!" Nuriko said, half-crying half-laughing as she ran towards Zakuro. "I got lost and these things came at me. I'm so sorry I couldn't find you earlier."

Zakuro hugged Nuriko, relieved that Nuriko didn't seem hurt at all.

"What the hell are you saying?" Zakuro chided. "I'm the one who should be sorry. Are you okay?"

Nuriko nodded, gently rubbing Zakuro's head. Zakuro didn't realize that she was shaking in fear.

"I'm alright." Nuriko said in a soothing voice.

"Are you sure?" Zakuro demanded.

Nuriko giggled in reply.

"I'm alright." Nuriko's voice repeated from the walls.

Nuriko and Suzahara turned around, putting Zakuro between them.

"They led me away from you guys." Nuriko said, frowning at the darkness. "I thought I was following your voice and they ambushed me in the dark."

"They held hands with Zakuro." Suzahara said, grinning.

Zakuro hit Suzahara on the head.

"Where are we?" Zakuro said, looking up, trying to see the ceiling.

But all she could see was the dark.

"In the labyrinth." Nuriko said, her voice worried. "The river had supposedly cut a series of underground tunnels throughout the town. Tunnels so deep that light can't get in."

Nuriko and Zakuro looked at Suzahara's torch.

"How many of those do you have?" Zakuro asked.

"Enough for a couple of hours." Suzahara said, uncertainly.

"We better find our way out before that." Nuriko said and started leading the way. "We should be able to find our way out if we find the river."

"We should be able to find our way out if we find the river." Nuriko's voice repeated.

All around, Zakuro could swear she saw shadows moving. Creeped out, she clutched Nuriko's hand.

"Can you hear that?" Suzahara said, suddenly stopping.

Nuriko and Zakuro stopped too.

"It's this way." Suzahara said, taking a right.

Zakuro and Nuriko followed. Soon, Zakuro could hear the gushing river. Suzahara, Nuriko and Zakuro entered a dark cave.

"How is that possible?" Zakuro murmured, looking at the empty cave.

But it sounded like they should be standing right next to the river.

"It's a trap!" Nuriko exclaimed, immediately turning around to exit the way they came in.

"Watch out!" Suzahara shouted and pulled Nuriko away as large boulders fell at the exit, trapping them in.

Zakuro stepped back, avoiding the fragments that shot across the cave.

_We're trapped. _Zakuro thought desperately.

She watched as Suzahara helped Nuriko up. They seemed unhurt.

In the confusion, Zakuro didn't hear the tiny footsteps scurrying towards her.

"Zakuro-chan." Nuriko screamed, as Suzahara ran towards her.

Zakuro turned a little too late. The demon bit her arm. Zakuro stabbed the demon through the head and collapsed to the ground clutching her arm.

Suzahara and Nuriko came to her side almost immediately.

Zakuro's arm was on fire. Those little critters packed quite a bite. She could feel the wetness engulfing her arm. But she was too afraid to look at it.

"Hey, Suzahara." Zakuro said, her voice ragged. "Is this big enough to be bandaged?"

But Suzahara was already bandaging her shoulders.

"We've to stop the bleeding." Suzahara murmured to Nuriko.

But Nuriko didn't reply.

"Oi!" Suzahara shook Nuriko. "Snap out of it. We've to do something to stop the bleeding."

"Y-y-yes." Nuriko said. "What can we do?"

Nuriko waited for Suzahara to talk.

"We just need to find the way out of here." Zakuro said, after a while.

Her arm was limp and the pain seemed manageable. She leaned on Suzahara for support.

"The chant said something about a golden chalice." Zakuro recollected.

"What chant?" Suzahara asked, confused.

Nuriko recounted the events that led them to the tunnels. Zakuro tried to get to her feet. She felt Nuriko support her.

"Only troubles await thee." Suzahara repeated, laughing.

Zakuro and Nuriko chuckled too.

"Let's get moving." Zakuro said. "Suzahara, can you light another torch?"

Suzahara and Nuriko were quiet for a while.

"The torch is lit, Zakuro." Suzahara said, in a hushed tone.

"The torch is lit, Zakuro." Suzahara's voice repeated.

Zakuro looked confused. Then she started paying attention to what she couldn't see. Earlier in the darkness, she could see dark shapes moving in the dark. Now everything was dark. It was as though she was blind folded.

"Zakuro." Zakuro could hear Nuriko calling out to her.

But Zakuro couldn't tell the difference. Was this a trick? Was she in danger?

"Stay back!" Zakuro said, swinging her sword.

Zakuro felt it connect with something.

"Stay back!" Zakuro said again, as she backed up into the cave.

"Zakuro!" Zakuro heard Suzahara call out to him.

"You're not my friends!" Zakuro shouted at the darkness.

Tears had started streaming down her cheeks. She swung her sword wildly again.

"Stay back!" She shouted.

She turned heel and started running. She could hear voices in the cave all around her.

"Don't come near me!" Zakuro shouted at the cave, waving her sword. "I'm warning you. Stay back!"

Zakuro tripped and fell over, hurting her knees and cutting her lip. She unfastened her hilt. She held the sword in her injured arm and stood up, using the hilt for support.

"Zakuro!" Zakuro could hear Suzahara and Nuriko call out to her.

Their voices were getting closer. She ran the hilt on the ground in front of her, trying to avoid obstacles. She felt something run near her ankles. She swung her sword but only felt air. She raised her hilt to feel the area in front of her and put it back on the ground, running all the while. She swung the sword a couple of times, wondering if there really were demons nearby or if she was just imagining them.

Zakuro almost ran into the wall of the cave and stopped herself at the last moment. She put her back to the wall, got to the ground and started swinging her sword with her good hand.

She wanted to stop crying. She desperately tried to. But it seemed like tears were the only things her eyes were good for and they wanted to do as much as they could.

"Zakuro." Zakuro heard Suzahara call to her.

Zakuro swung her sword in the general direction. She was starting to get tired. Staying still was causing her pain to come back. She started moving along the walls of the cave, desperately looking for a place to hide. She felt a small cave behind a rock and crawled into it. She clutched her sword and cried at the hopeless situation.

-X-X-

"We've to hurry, Sensei." Toya said, running and reading the book. "Zakuro is in danger."

But Toya was already running as fast as he could. The apartment building was in view. The character of the ogre glowed on Taka's head. He lifted Toya and started running faster. They reached Toya's house in record time.

"Oni-chan?" A young girl, with shoulder length dark hair and dark grey eyes like Toya's, opened the door, hearing movement outside.

She was wearing outdoor shoes and seemed to be on her way out.

"Tomoko." Toya said from Taka's arm, as he hid the book.

"What the hell?!" Tomoko exclaimed at the sight of Taka carrying Toya.

The character of the ogre faded from Taka's forehead. Toya coughed.

"You can put me down now." Toya mumbled.

Taka set Toya down.

"Where is Zakuro-ne?" Tomoko asked looking around the corridor.

"I need the keys to Zakuro's house." Toya said, walking in.

Taka and Tomoko followed him.

"What's going on?" Tomoko demanded. "Why did he carry you home? Where is Zakuro-ne? You always come home together."

Toya started looking through the drawers.

"They changed the locks last week, remember?" Tomoko said, stubbornly following her brother through the living room. "We don't have a spare yet. Where is Zakuro-ne? Is she ok?"

Toya stopped looking for the key. He put his palm on his forehead.

"No." Toya said, a while later. "She is not OK."

Tomoko swung her brother around.

"What do you mean?" Tomoko demanded. "Should we call Mom and Dad? Should we call her parents? Is she sick?"

Toya suddenly remembered something.

"Tomoko." Toya said, grabbing his sister's shoulders. "Remember that "Make Peace, not War" project you did last year."

Tomoko nodded, confused.

"You made a necklace, a pair of ear-rings and a ring from a single bullet. Remember that?" Toya continued.

"I remember you calling the ring ugly and refusing to accept it." Tomoko mumbled.

"But Zakuro wears that necklace all the time." Toya insisted. "Where is my ring?"

Tomoko looked hurt.

"I gave it to you!" Tomoko exclaimed. "It should be in your room somewhere!"

Toya turned to go to his room around the time Taka reopened the book. Taka read the last couple of lines in horror.

"Where is Zakuro-ne?" Tomoko shouted at Toya. "I want to talk to her!"

-X-X-

Zakuro recognized Tomoko's voice. How could that be? It was impossible for these demons to imitate Tomoko, who was not of this world.

"Tomoko!" Zakuro mumbled, hoping the demons couldn't hear her. "Tomoko! Is that you?"

-X-X-

Zakuro's voice rang through the room. Toya stopped dead on his feet.

"Are you wearing those ear-rings?" Taka asked Tomoko.

Tomoko touched her ear and nodded. Toya grabbed Tomoko's ear and went closer to the book.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" Tomoko shouted.

-X-X-

"What's the matter, Tomoko?" Zakuro said, worried. "Are you hurt? Where are you?"

"Where are you?" Zakuro's voice repeated. Zakuro clenched her sword tighter.

-X-X-

Tomoko looked confused.

"Where is her voice coming from, Oni?" Tomoko asked Toya.

"In the book." Toya answered, desperately wanting to pull her out.

-X-X-

"Toya?" Zakuro said. "I can hear you. Where are you guys? I can come get you."

-X-X-

Toya clutched the pages of the book.

"Listen carefully." Taka talked to the book. "You're in a different universe. I want to tell you more, but something is wrong. It says that you're surrounded by those demons and your friends are nowhere close to you. Stand up and fight, Zakuro!"

-X-X-

Zakuro backed up to the wall of the cave. Despair consumed her.

How was she supposed to fight? She didn't know how to use this sword. She couldn't even see. Why was she trying so hard to win a losing battle?

"I can't." Zakuro mumbled, tears streaming down her cheeks.

-X-X-

"What was that?" Toya said angrily. "You can't? Since when do you give up, you stubborn idiot. Listen, if you die in that world, I'm never going to forgive you. You're finding a way to come back to this world so that I can strangle you with my bare hands for putting me through hell."

-X-X-

Zakuro couldn't help but smile.

"Putting you through hell?" Zakuro retorted, glad to be able to talk to Toya again. "I'm the one surrounded by demons. If anything, I should be strangling you for letting me come here in the first place."

"If anything, I should be strangling you for letting me come here in the first place." Zakuro's voice repeated.

It was unnerving how close it sounded.

-X-X-

Toya grinned.

"I would like to see you try." Toya said, his voice softer.

"What's going on?" Tomoko said, as she read the book. "Is the Zakuro in the book Zakuro-ne? Shit! Zakuro-ne, there is something to your left!"

-X-X-

Zakuro turned her sword and stabbed the demon through the head. She rose from her hiding hole.

"Suzahara, the one who thought the hot springs are mixed and Nuriko, the one with the killer wrestling moves." Zakuro shouted at the darkness. "Listen to my voice and find me. But stay really far away from my swords reach because I'm kicking some serious demon ass!"

Zakuro got to her knees and pictured being surrounded. She swung her sword and easily cut through the demons. She didn't relent until she felt only air.

* * *

**AN: **

**Translations-**

**-ne- Tomoko uses this suffix when referring Zakuro. It's the short form for Onee-san (pronounced- o-nay-san) which means "Elder sister"**

**Oni-san- Tomoko calls Toya this. The actual term for elder brother is Onii-san (pronounced- o-nee-san). Oni actually means demon. I wanted to use this play of words. Tomoko calls her brother Oni (pronounced- oo-ni) calling him a demon.**

**-X-X-**

**Dabomb29- Thank you so much for reading the rewrite. I'm really glad you liked it!**

**-X-X-**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Towards the end, the scene keeps shifting between the past and the present. I used page breaks to signify that. But does it make you lose continuity while reading?**

**Let me know!**

**As always, keep reading!**


	8. The Golden Chalice

Zakuro sat on the ground panting. Her arm seemed to be on fire and beads of sweat dripped down her face. She must have been a very pretty sight.

"Zakuro." She heard Suzahara's voice mumble from nearby.

She immediately raised her sword. Silence followed.

"Toya?" Zakuro called out. "Sensei? Does it say how we can get out of here?"

-X-X-

"No." Toya replied. "Zakuro, you have to hurry and get back here." Toya looked at Tomoko, who was lying on the couch. There was a blood spot on Tomoko's arm and she was having a high fever.

-X-X-

Zakuro frowned. How was she supposed to do that?

"Aaargh!" Zakuro shouted, clutching her hair in frustration.

All around her, the demons mimicked her.

"How the hell are we supposed to get out of here?" Zakuro spoke to the ceiling. "I don't even have long shots."

"Calm down!" Zakuro heard Suzahara mumble.

She could hear Nuriko quietly sobbing. Zakuro put her palm on her forehead and willed herself not to cry.

"Come on." Zakuro said, desperately. "I'm OK with any idea. Tell me. What do you guys see around here?"

Suzahara and Nuriko were quiet.

"Great!" Zakuro mumbled. "They're not even here."

"We're down to our last torch." Zakuro heard Nuriko reply.

"There are so many of these weak little demons." Suzahara added. "Their strength comes from numbers."

Zakuro was taken aback. Her friends sounded defeated, consumed in despair. They seemed to have given up.

"You guys sound like you've been blinded or something." Zakuro said, the ghost of a grin on her face. "What's with the assumed long faces? This is a God challenge, right? There is bound to be a way out. I bet if we all put our minds together, we can be passably called genius."

"There is no way out." Nuriko said, full blown crying. "We spent all this time chasing you and now it's too late."

Misery does love company. But Zakuro wasn't going to let her friends hide in a corner. They were going to see this through and live long, happy lives.

"The river does come over-ground at some point." Zakuro heard Suzahara mumble after a while.

"That's right." Zakuro said, her hopes rising. "They come up at the hot springs. We just need to find the river."

"How?" Nuriko said bitterly. "Last time was a trap, remember?"

"These caves mean that the river was here at some point of time." Suzahara said, taking a shot in the dark. "Maybe the walls have clues."

She heard footsteps shuffle away from her.

"I bet if we all put our minds together, we can be passably called genius." Zakuro's voice echoed through the walls.

Zakuro clutched her sword but didn't swing. She was running on fumes and it wouldn't be good for team morale if she just dropped dead.

"Nothing." Zakuro heard Suzahara grumble after a while.

"I'm scared." Nuriko said, grabbing Zakuro's injured hand.

Nuriko immediately let go and put her hand on Zakuro's forehead instead.

"You're burning up." Nuriko chided. "What the hell were you doing running around? You should have let us take care of you!"

"I'm sorry." Suzahara said, his voice glum. "This is all my fault."

"Yeah." Zakuro replied. "It kinda is. If only you could let go of the reward."

Suzahara grunted in reply.

"We've to think of something!" Suzahara continued.

"We should have tried the thinking part when we had torches!" Nuriko said angrily. "Now, we're going to all die."

"We can't die yet." Zakuro mumbled. "I promised Suzahara I would help him become a God. And he promised me he would send me back to my time, where I will be strangled by my best friend. I'm assuming he would feel bad about it later."

Zakuro wanted to run. She wanted to do something instead of standing still. Standing still was the worst.

"_Devoured Spirits! Light the way!" _Zakuro heard Suzahara call out suddenly.

It was followed by a punch and Suzahara moaning.

"You mustn't do that." Nuriko said, her voice scared. "That's what got us here in the first place!"

At that point, Zakuro saw a golden ray of light shoot by.

"I had to do something!" Suzahara said grumpily. "Waiting to be eaten is nerve wracking! I really want to keep you out of danger."

Zakuro was still looking for the golden light, which was dancing at the edges of her non-existent vision. She squinted at the darkness, trying to make out if anything was illuminated by the ray. But everything around the ray seemed dark. It was strange that the light did not cast any shadows.

"Zakuro-chan." She heard the old woman call out to her.

Zakuro raised her sword and looked around wildly. But the ray danced around Zakuro.

_Devoured Spirits. _Zakuro thought.

The ray zoomed away from Zakuro.

"Wait!" Zakuro called out, chasing after the ray.

She tripped and fell, scraping her knees again. She felt a hand clutch her shoulders. She couldn't be weak. Not now. When they were out of these caves, she would cry and scream. But just not now.

"Oba-san!" Zakuro called out and started running again, wriggling free of her friend.

She tripped a couple of times again. Most of the times, Suzahara caught her and Zakuro cut him with her sword, still scared of being blind. All around them, they could hear the demons getting louder and closer.

"Zakuro!" Nuriko called out desperately. "Please, stop running. There are more demons there."

But Zakuro didn't relent. Zakuro swung her sword around her knees and kept following the ray.

"Wait!" Zakuro called out again.

She thought back to the short week she had spent with the old couple.

There were so many things that could have gone wrong. She could have been killed by wild animals or thieves. She could have been kidnapped and sold.

But she was fortunate to have met the old couple. And she was the reason they were gone. They kept her safe. And she repaid them by killing them. Zakuro's eyes stung as she pushed those thoughts from her mind.

"OBA-SAN!" Zakuro shouted as loud as she could.

This time her voice echoed through the caves. She kept her sword out and followed the light.

She was sure that it wasn't a trick. She was sure that the people killed by the demon dog were now a guide to Suzahara. She was sure that the light was the old woman to whom Zakuro owed an apology.

Zakuro could feel a cold mist settling on her hand. The smell of water and the gushing of a river overwhelmed her senses. Instinctively, Zakuro slowed down.

Zakuro felt the air tingle before anything happened. She was so occupied with the light dancing in front of her that she reacted too late.

"ZAKURO!" Suzahara and Nuriko shouted as Zakuro's feet left the earth.

Zakuro felt herself rise higher into the cave. Sharp claws scratched her back and neck, greedily trying to take chunks of her flesh. But the demons fell to the ground in their attempt.

Zakuro was being pulled up by a line of demons holding each other's legs. They quickly ascended higher into the air, pulling Zakuro by her braid. But Zakuro's eyes were fixed on the golden light as it waited patiently for Zakuro to come back to her.

"Suzahara!" Zakuro heard Nuriko call out. "We've to climb faster. ZAKURO! DON'T GIVE UP!"

Zakuro made a quick decision.

"Catch me!" She called out.

Zakuro raised her sword and cut out her hair. She fell freely to the ground and flipped off the demons who saw her falling, a huge grin on her face. She fell on something soft that grunted.

"That's the second time today." Zakuro heard Suzahara mumble from below her.

Zakuro quickly got to her feet and scanned her blindness for the golden ray. It was patiently waiting for Zakuro at the far end of her vision. Zakuro rubbed her vacant neck. The necklace that Tomoko had made for her now belonged to the demons. Her neck felt strangely naked without it.

"Umm..." Zakuro mumbled. "Guys. Those things are getting closer."

"There." Zakuro pointed. "What is there?"

"I can't see a thing." Suzahara mumbled.

"But the light is right there." Zakuro insisted. "You summoned it, Suzahara."

"I did?" Suzahara asked confused.

"You called the devoured spirits." Zakuro said, rubbing her temples. "Oba-san answered. She is right there."

Zakuro started moving towards the light. Nuriko grabbed her arm.

"You'll fall into the river." Nuriko chided.

"I thought we were going to follow it upstream anyway." Zakuro retorted.

"It's too fast here." Suzahara said, agreeing with Nuriko. "We'll have to find a smoother current."

Zakuro sighed. The way she felt, it didn't seem like she had much time.

"I think that's the exit." Zakuro said, her voice urgent. "Can the all-seeing ones see a bridge or something?"

"None." Nuriko replied immediately.

"Zakuro." Suzahara said, hesitantly. "Are you sure it's not your mind playing tricks on you?"

But Zakuro was sure. Well, sure enough.

"Nuriko." Zakuro said, making up her mind. "Is there enough space for a person to stand on the other side?"

"Yeah." Nuriko said, confused.

"Throw Suzahara across." Zakuro said, pointing straight ahead. "Worst case, Suzahara drowns and we get eaten by demons. Best case, the chalice is there and we win."

Suzahara chuckled.

"Glad to see that your murderous intents are back." Suzahara said, stroking Zakuro's head.

"I wasn't kidding." Zakuro said pointedly. "Nuriko, listen to the mortal who cannot see."

Almost immediately, Zakuro heard Suzahara shout as he shot across the river. One had to hand it to Nuriko. She was freaking strong.

Zakuro heard Nuriko stomp demons.

"That hurt!" Suzahara shouted from across the river.

"Do you see the light?" Zakuro said, her voice edgy.

"I saw a bright white one a few moments ago." Suzahara said, shouting back. "My life flashed in front of my eyes. Turns out, I did lose that bet all those years ago. Funny, right?"

"Suzahara!" Nuriko shouted. "Search harder."

Zakuro ran a few steps away.

"Oi!" Zakuro yelled out. "Stupid demons! Come and get a piece of me!"

Zakuro could hear footsteps scurry towards her. She swung her sword and cut through the weak demons.

"Suzahara!" Nuriko called out.

"I'm going as fast as I can!" Suzahara exclaimed. "_Devoured Spirits! Light the way!" _

But there was no effect. Zakuro was starting to get dizzy. But she knew she had to stay up for as long as she could.

Zakuro only heard a victorious "Found it" from Suzahara before the cave rumbled. Zakuro imagined a bright light sweeping the cave.

_You've completed two quests in the God Challenge. We, the lost spirits, shall be your guide. We commend your effort and would support you in the future quests. _Zakuro heard familiar disembodied voices speak.

Zakuro heard Nuriko sigh loudly as she fell to the ground. Zakuro imagined Suzahara doing the same on the other side.

But something was wrong. Zakuro still felt like crap. And she was still blind. A little part of her thought that after everything was settled, she would be back to normal.

"Zakuro-chan." Zakuro heard the old woman call out to her.

"Oba-san." Zakuro mumbled. "I wish I could see you."

"You did well, Zakuro-chan." Zakuro heard the old man join in. "We're really glad to have met you."

Zakuro smiled at the clichéd sentence. That was something good people always said. That was something benevolent people told when they forgave their murderers.

"Zakuro-san." Zakuro heard another unfamiliar voice call out to her. "I'm glad my grand-parents were happy for one final week."

Zakuro shook her head at the human capacity to forgive and love. These are the souls that made a God. These were the souls that demons covet.

"I'm glad to have met them, Mayuri." Zakuro answered.

It would be a while before Zakuro could forgive herself. But Zakuro suddenly had great faith in human capacity. She smiled to herself.

-X-X-

"Is Zakuro talking to herself again?" Suzahara called out from across the river. "This place looks like it used to be an alter. And how am I supposed to get back?"

"I thought we would be lifted out of here." Nuriko said confused. "Come on, spirits. Strut your stuff."

"Is it me or is the river getting wilder?" Suzahara said.

"SUZAHARA!" Nuriko shouted, scared. "The ledge is almost gone."

"STAY BACK!" Suzahara said, his voice tense. "Find a way back through the caves. Get out of here! NOW!"

"What's going on?" Zakuro asked Nuriko.

"SUZAHARA!" Nuriko shouted again. "He fell into the river. SUZAKHARA!"

"SUZAHARA!" Zakuro called out equally panicked.

She swirled around, facing the spot where the light was. She felt the river splashing on her feet.

"Nuriko!" Zakuro called out. "We've to get out of here."

But all was quiet.

"NURIKO!" Zakuro shouted at the top of her lungs.

But all she could hear was the river rising towards her.

"Toya?" Zakuro called out. "Toya? Where are they?"

But there was no answer.

Zakuro hugged herself.

"This isn't real." Zakuro mumbled. "I'm not here. I'm not alone. They're OK. They have to be OK."

Zakuro could feel her sanity slipping away from her.

"I'm not of this world." Zakuro mumbled. "I've to..."

Before she could finish, her leg slipped.

It seemed like Zakuro's little life was playing back to her in reverse. All the things that she had planned to do, all the things that she had the potential to do, were now forgotten memories.

She fell into the river with an insignificant splash.

The river carried her away with it, Zakuro struggling to stay afloat. Her arm felt numb. She wondered if she could ever use it again. Zakuro surfaced at a small cave gasping for air.

"Zakuro-chan!" Nuriko called out, struggling to stay afloat and get to Zakuro.

But they were soon pulled under. Zakuro thrashed against the current.

_I don't belong here._ Zakuro protested to the river. _I have to get back home._

But the river seemed to be getting warmer. Zakuro could faintly see the bubbles escaping her mouth. She clasped her mouth with her hand.

In what seemed like hours, Zakuro could see light at the horizon. But it was too far away. Zakuro looked at her arm and saw blood pouring out into the river. Even though the river felt warm, the warmth didn't reach her core.

She felt cold.

She felt alone.

At this thought, the last of her air escaped her mouth. Her brain protested for oxygen and she inhaled water. The water seared her lungs, as her muscles thrashed trying to stay alive. Zakuro closed her eyes, the final memory of a flame approaching her.

-X-X-

Zakuro could feel strong hands on her chest, pressing down in a rhythmic motion. Somebody pushed air into her lungs.

"Zakuro!" She heard Suzahara cry out desperately.

But Zakuro felt tired. She wanted to sleep. It seemed pointless to get up.

"Zakuro-chan!" She heard Nuriko call her. "Please, wake up!"

It was at this that Zakuro remembered the pain she felt when the old woman did not get up when Zakuro called out to her.

Was Zakuro so twisted that she was going to leave Nuriko with that pain?

All she had to do was open her eyes. The feat seemed colossal. But Zakuro gave it her all.

Zakuro's body worked automatically. Her eyes snapped open as she coughed out water from her lungs. She turned over, her lungs burning as oxygen swept in. Even though the place was humid and dingy, Zakuro's entire being was grateful for the gift of air.

"Suzahara." She called out. "Nuriko."

"We're here." Nuriko said, claspingZakuro's hand.

"We need a doctor!" Suzahara called out desperately.

But Zakuro was feeling better. It seemed that the river had sucked out all the poison from her. She was able to see again. She slowly turned to her side and opened her eyes.

DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG!

A bell rang nearby. There was a flurry of footsteps.

"There are women in the men's bath." Zakuro heard an attendant shout. "Quick! Get towels for the customers."

"We need a doctor!" Zakuro watched as Suzahara ran around a group of unclothed men. "Is there a doctor here?"

"I'm a doctor!" Cried out a voice from the crowd.

He hurried towards Zakuro, his flabby belly dancing. He spread his legs and kneeled near Zakuro examining her.

"Nuriko!" Zakuro called out. "I want the demons back."

"Get the doctor's bag!" One of the attendants called out.

"No." Zakuro protested. "No! I want to be blind again. This is too much."

The closer the doctor got, the further Zakuro recoiled.

"We need to stitch up her arm immediately." The doctor said.

But Zakuro seemed hesitant to let the doctor touch her.

"You must let the doctor examine you, Miss." Zakuro heard an unfamiliar man's voice goad her.

She instinctively turned towards the voice and saw a man so beautiful, it was hard to believe that he was human. It was even harder to not drool at his muscular visage. Zakuro heartbeat rose, causing more blood to flow out. The doctor hastily tried to bandage the wound.

"There, there." The gorgeous man with the dark hair tied up in a high ponytail said, stroking Zakuro's forehead.

His strong cheekbones and square jaw were completed by a pair of delicious lips. His hand had a tough yet gentle quality to it. He smiled, his green eyes twinkling in the paled by comparison bath. His muscle rippled every time he stroked Zakuro's head.

Zakuro resisted the urge to admire his full form as she wasn't sure if she had enough blood to live through a nose bleed.

"Are you an angel?" Zakuro asked, confused as to the existence of such beauty.

In her world, he would easily be the best male model every year.

The man chuckled.

Suzahara appeared behind the man and put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Thank you." He said, his eyes angry. "I can take it from here."

Zakuro watched as the man turned around to rise.

"I'm glad I could help." The man said. "Take good care of her, Suzahara."

Suzahara eyes narrowed for an instant. But he ignored the man and went to Zakuro.

"We can go to my house." Nuriko said. "But you're going to have to direct me out of this place."

It was at that point that Zakuro noticed that Nuriko's eyes were closed the entire time. She wanted to give Nuriko an eye candy alert. But something about the way Suzahara looked at her made her think it was better to keep quiet. Suzahara walked out of the bath carrying Zakuro. The doctor hastily dressed himself and followed Nuriko and Suzahara to Nuriko's place.

-X-X-

"So that was her." The gorgeous man said, scratching his chin.

His former indulgent appearance was replaced by a bored one.

"Yes, Bao Shou-dono." A woman's voice replied from the shadows.

Bao Shou smiled a little, immediately replacing it with nonchalance.

"Get me more info." He ordered, snapping his finger.

"Yes, Sir." The woman's voice replied.

* * *

**AN:**

**Translations-**

**-dono: Japanese form of "Milord". **

**-X-X-**

**Torublossom- Thank you so much for the review. It really motivates me to continue writing the story. I hope you like this chapter too!**

**-X-X-**

**So, as it turns out, I can update a new chapter on Saturday and Sunday. Work and studying is taking up most of my times on weekdays. My mind is also swimming with an Inuyasha fanfic. But I have the bad habit of leaving things unfinished when I come across new ideas. So, I'm determined to finish this before starting a new one. This story is already formed in my head. I just need to type it out now. I will try to increase the number of uploads.**

**As always, keep reading!**


	9. The Next Step

The bright sunlight pierced through the curtain. Zakuro could hear distant grunts as men fought.

_Is the TV on?_ Zakuro thought.

She yawned hugely and reached over her bed for her phone to see the time.

"Zakuro-sama." Zakuro heard an unfamiliar voice call her.

Zakuro slowly opened her eyes.

"Mao?" Zakuro said uncertainly.

Mao smiled kindly.

"I'll get Nuri-chan." Mao said rising to leave.

Zakuro held her hand. She slowly rose, yawning again. Zakuro slowly remembered where she was. She had been on that bed for almost 10 days with Nuriko pampering her silly. It was stupid that Zakuro still got confused.

"She's been at my bed-side all this time." Zakuro said, stretching a little. "Can we go to the courtyard and watch the practise? A little fresh air might do me good."

Mao looked at Zakuro uncertainly.

"The doctor said you should rest as much as you can." Mao said, biting her lower lip. "Nuri-chan will get mad."

"Please, Mao." Zakuro pleaded. "Please."

Mao frowned. She hesitantly nodded. Zakuro used Mao for support and slowly made her way to the courtyard. It was unnerving how tired the small trip made her. She had to get her strength back.

Zakuro settled down on the porch and watched as Nuriko instructed the wrestlers and whipped their backs to correct their stance. The most prominent amongst the bald wrestlers was the red haired Suzahara, who had been training from dawn till dusk every day since they got there.

Zakuro watched as sweat dripped on his bare chest, punctured with fresh scars that Zakuro had given him from their time in the caves. Mao ran up to Nuriko and pointed at Zakuro.

Zakuro smiled uncertainly and waved.

Nuriko shot Mao an angry look and briskly walked towards Zakuro. Nuriko was immediately replaced by a bald instructor.

"You shouldn't be out of bed." Nuriko grumbled, taking a seat next to Zakuro. "You look pale just by getting here."

"You know." Zakuro said, grinning. "Lethargy adds to sickness. If you could just..."

"No!" Nuriko exclaimed. "The doctor said you were lucky to have survived. I'm not taking any chances."

Zakuro scowled. She then put her head on Nuriko's shoulder.

"I knew we were going to be fine." Zakuro mumbled after a while.

Nuriko snorted in reply.

"The sweet talk isn't going to get you out of resting." Nuriko said, nevertheless stroking Zakuro's head.

"I'm sorry I got you into all that." Zakuro mumbled, finally voicing her feelings.

She watched as Suzahara got lifted off the ground and slammed back down. Nuriko chuckled.

"You're quite a handful." Nuriko said, smiling. "Running off on your own when you can't even stand up against weak demons. You were lucky I was there."

_Lucky. _Zakuro thought.

Zakuro sighed.

"I guess." She admitted grudgingly.

Zakuro was starting to feel tired.

"Does he ever take a break?" Zakuro mumbled looking at Suzahara.

Nuriko was quiet for a while.

"I think he blames himself." Nuriko said in a quiet voice.

"For what?" Zakuro asked, puzzled.

"He blames himself for you almost dying." Nuriko said, making an educated guess.

Over the past few days, Zakuro had a lot of time to think. She thought of how she blamed herself for the old couple's death. If they hadn't met her, they would have stayed in their hut. She spent a few nights crying, hoping Nuriko couldn't hear her.

But the more she thought about it, the more she realized how wrong she was. The old couple loved her like they loved Mayuri. The time she spent with them was of happiness. They wanted to protect Zakuro and give her a chance to live, a chance they couldn't give Mayuri. And they were freed of their guilt when Zakuro survived the demon attack.

Zakuro couldn't spend her entire life worrying about everything. She had to spend time to rejoice the happiness she was given instead of masking it in the sorrow that came with it.

Though Zakuro would have traded anything to have the old couple alive, she knew she was wasting their gift by wallowing in self-pity. And now Suzahara blamed himself for almost killing Zakuro, though Zakuro didn't hold him responsible at all. She chose to be by his side and help him become a God. And she was willing to accept the consequences of that decision.

Zakuro proceeded to rise. Nuriko immediately stood up and supported Zakuro. Zakuro mustered all her strength and marched upto Suzahara. The bald wrestlers yelped and jumped out of Zakuro's way. She tapped Suzahara on the shoulder, who was about to tackle a wrestler.

Suzahara instinctively jerked back, hitting Zakuro square on the jaws with his elbows. Zakuro fell to the ground with a soft thud.

"You idiot!" Nuriko shouted, immediately trapping Suzahara in a head lock.

But Suzahara was looking at Zakuro, his eyes wide in shock.

"Are you OK?" Suzahara demanded, choking under Nuriko's grip.

Zakuro rubbed her jaws.

"I won't lie." Zakuro said. "I've been better."

"Mao." Nuriko called out. "Kill Suzahara for me. Call the doctor once you're done. I'll take Zakuro to her room."

"Let's have lunch, Suzahara." Zakuro said stubbornly. "You too, Nuriko. Let's eat."

Suzahara looked at Zakuro confused.

"It was dawn only a while ago." Suzahara said. "Did I hit her head? Did anybody see?"

"Fine." Zakuro said, slowly rising.

Suzahara held out his hand for support. She frowned at his hand. She grudgingly accepted it and rose.

"Let's have breakfast then." Zakuro said. "I don't care if we have just a bowl of rice. But take a break, Suzahara."

Suzahara gave Zakuro's hand to Nuriko and turned to face his opponent.

"I can't." Suzahara said, resuming stance.

Nuriko instinctively whipped his back. Zakuro looked at her scandalized.

"Sorry." Nuriko mumbled. "His stance was wrong."

"You can't hit a man when he is down!" Zakuro mumbled under her breath so that only Nuriko could hear her.

"I know, I know." Nuriko whispered back. "I said I was sorry!"

Zakuro sighed.

"Nuriko." Zakuro said. "Could you please wrestle Suzahara to come inside with me? I would do it myself but I'm too afraid of hurting him."

Nuriko smiled. Suzahara turned around and took a wrestling stance. Nuriko had him inside the house before Zakuro could finish chuckling.

-X-X-

Genji served the three of them some food.

"Itadakimasu!" Zakuro said and started eating the rice.

Nuriko was watching Suzahara, who looked glumly at his food.

"Eat, Suzahara." Zakuro said, in between bites. "It's really good."

"I'm sorry." Suzahara mumbled. "I'm sorry I got you into all this, Zakuro."

He pushed his food away and looked at the table. Nuriko sighed.

"You both are really alike." Nuriko grumbled. "She was just apologizing for dragging me along."

Zakuro smiled at Nuriko.

"I changed my mind." Zakuro said. "I'm really glad we became friends, Nuriko. I'm really happy you had my back down there."

Zakuro clasped Nuriko's hand, smiling.

"You have had 10 whole days to wallow in self-pity, Suzahara." Zakuro said, frowning. "It's about time you man up!"

"Hey!" Suzahara protested. "You were so nice to Nuriko! Where are my kind words? Where is my _I am really glad to have met you_?"

"Do I have to spell everything out for you?" Zakuro said, taking a bite from her rice bowl. "If it weren't for you, I would be researching ways to get back to my time at a library. I would have been safe and probably really hungry because I have no money."

Zakuro continued eating.

"I'm sure she has a point." Nuriko hastily told Suzahara.

Suzahara stared at the table, his expression unreadable.

"But that's not what I chose." Zakuro said, after a while.

Zakuro spoke carefully.

"Suzahara, I became your Chief Strategist not out of a whim." Zakuro continued. "This is where I really want to be. The first challenge involved giant demon dogs. And I don't think the next ones are going to be any easier. But not for a second since that day have I regretted making this decision."

Suzahara and Nuriko quietly watched as Zakuro ate.

"Zakuro, I..." Suzahara started.

Zakuro raised her hand silencing Suzahara.

"Save it." Zakuro said. "Now, eat."

"Itadakimasu!" Nuriko said happily and ate.

Suzahara nodded and started eating.

"And in continuation to our earlier conversation, Nuriko." Zakuro said. "Those demons were not weak!"

"Have you ever seen wild animals who hunt in pack, Nuriko?" Suzahara said, grinning. "Hunters always separate the slower, weaker ones in the prey. You and I didn't take too much damage, did we?"

"Nuriko." Zakuro said, angrily. "Punch him!"

But Nuriko was grinning too.

"I have to agree with him on this one." Nuriko said, controlling her giggles. "Maybe next time, you could tie Zakuro in a safe location and come back to her after completing the quest."

Zakuro scowled at both of them.

Suzahara and Nuriko erupted into laughter. Zakuro joined in too. They laughed and ate together.

-X-X-

Zakuro got better faster with the support of her friends. Suzahara visited her room often and kept badgering her to stop faking being sick. Zakuro desperately wanted to get out of bed too. But Nuriko kept a stern watch on Zakuro and ensured that Suzahara didn't bully Zakuro into pushing herself too hard.

Almost a month after coming to Ju En, Zakuro was finally back to her normal self. Nothing extraordinary. But just normal. Suzahara had spent the time wrestling and getting stronger. Nuriko was freaking strong already.

So on the morning on the day of their departure, Zakuro was pretty glum.

"What's the matter?" Nuriko asked, as she took a bite of breakfast.

Breakfast in the Lin household was served at the crack of dawn. Zakuro yawned hugely before replying.

"I still can't defend myself." Zakuro mumbled. "It's really stupid. The God challenges are going to be really dangerous and I should at least take care of myself!"

"I thought we had decided to let you sit out the next ones." Nuriko said, frowning.

"That's usually not how it works out." Suzahara commented. "But don't you worry. I will protect you."

Zakuro and Nuriko looked at each other sceptically.

"Good point." Nuriko said, taking a bite of her food. "I could teach you some basic self defence."

Zakuro nodded appreciatively.

Suzahara frowned.

After breakfast, Nuriko bid farewell to the house she grew up in. Nuriko hadn't been out of the house too much and her father was reluctant to let Nuriko leave. But Suzahara intervened and informed Lin that he wanted Nuriko to be one of his generals when he ascends. It was a matter of great honour.

"Don't be a stranger, OK?" Mao said, tears stuck on her thick lashes as she hugged Zakuro.

Zakuro stroked Mao's head and nodded. After Mao hugged Nuriko for the umpteenth time, Nuriko joined Suzahara and Zakuro, who were waiting a little further away. Suzahara held Zakuro's and Nuriko's hand and they formed a circle.

"_Oh Lost Souls, Light the Path_." Suzahara chanted, closing his eyes.

He opened his eyes and they were glowing white. A gust of wind surrounded them.

_The gates to hell, you must close._

_A God candidate fate has chose_

_An innocent messenger stained in black guilt._

_Punishing itself, to hell it will wilt._

Zakuro closed her eyes, waiting to be transported to the location of the quest. After a couple of minutes, she took a deep breath.

"That wasn't too bad." Zakuro said, letting go off Suzahara and Nuriko's hand. "Glad we're not underground."

Zakuro looked at the vast expanse of trees in front of her.

"That's because we're still in my backyard." Nuriko mumbled.

Zakuro turned around and watched Mao and the others watching them expectantly.

"_Lost souls, light the path."_ Suzahara repeated.

But there was no answer.

"An innocent messenger stained in black guilt." Zakuro murmured. "Punishing itself, to hell it will wilt."

"Oi!" Suzahara called out. "What gives?"

"Where do we go now?" Nuriko asked, confused.

Zakuro shrugged.

"We came to Ju En because Suzahara wanted to." Zakuro said, looking at Suzahara. "Where do you want to go now?"

Suzahara frowned.

"I don't know." Suzahara mumbled. "Maybe to Kai Lo."

"Bounty?" Zakuro questioned.

Suzahara nodded.

"Might as well." Zakuro shrugged.

"Hold up!" Nuriko said, her eyes wide in surprise. "Are you saying you're going to Kai Lo just to slay a demon for bounty?"

"Didn't I tell you the story of how we ended up here?" Zakuro said, smiling. "Silly me. It all started when a greedy, lazy..."

"It's this way." Suzahara said as he started to walk.

Nuriko and Zakuro followed, Zakuro continuing the story.

-X-X-

"Ojamashimasu!" Miaka said, as she entered the Kagakuni residence.

She smiled at Tomoko as she took off her shoes. Keisuke followed in soon after.

A kettle boiled on the stove. Taka sat across Toya on the sofa, as Toya read the book. He rose to help his wife, when she entered.

"What the hell is she doing?" Toya murmured to himself. "Why aren't you worried about getting home?"

Miaka took a seat across Toya and massaged her shoulders.

"I haven't done this in a while." Miaka said, as she held out her hand. "But maybe I can connect with Zakuro."

Taka looked at Miaka pointedly.

"Relax, Taka!" Miaka said, smiling. "I promised I wouldn't be using our unborn children as shinzaho's any more. And I mean to keep it."

"This is not like before." Taka said, taking a seat near Miaka. "Zakuro has met Nuriko. But not the Nuriko we know. It's all very odd."

"The first seishi I met was you." Miaka frowned.

Taka shrugged.

"What are we going to do, Sensei?" Tomoko asked, setting some tea on the table. "Zakuro's parents are going to be home soon. How are we going to explain this to them?"

"They'll have a stroke!" Keisuke exclaimed.

Toya and Tomoko looked suspiciously at Keisuke.

Keisuke coughed.

"I'm Yuki Keisuke." Keisuke said, introducing himself. "Taka's brother-in-law, Miaka's brother."

Tomoko introduced herself.

"You were reading the book before when Miaka-san got pulled into the book." Toya mumbled.

Keisuke nodded.

"And it was wise of me to keep it from mom." Keisuke said. "The lesser the people who know, the easier it will be for Zakuro to transition back into normal life."

Toya hesitantly nodded.

"We could say Zakuro is at Yuna's place." Toya said.

"Who's Yuna?" Tomoko asked. "You know how Zakuro-ne's parents are! They will want to meet this Yuna."

"We could always arrange some pillows on Zakuro's bed." Miaka said, putting the book back on the table. "Wasn't Zakuro sick recently? We could make it seem like she's sleeping."

"We can't get into the house." Taka replied. "They changed the locks. And besides, it's too risky. What if they check up on her and discover the pillows?"

"Tomoko could sleep on Zakuro's bed." Toya suggested, a while later. "Make it seem like Zakuro is home. Sensei, maybe you could distract Zakuro's parents while I sneak Tomoko in."

"You can leave that to me." Miaka said.

Taka rubbed his temples.

"It's still illegal, dear." Taka said patiently.

"It's not like we're stealing!" Miaka said, as she marched to the door.

"Hold up, hold up!" Tomoko said. "What are we going to tell Mom and Dad?"

"That you are spending the night at Suki's." Toya said promptly.

Tomoko frowned.

"Maybe Zakuro-ne's parents love her more than Mom and Dad love me." Tomoko mumbled.

"There, there." Miaka said brightly as she patted Tomoko's back. "Now lead me to Zakuro's house."

Taka looked at Toya apologetically.

"Miaka hung around a particular bandit back in the day." Taka said, suppressing his smile. "She picked up a trick or two about picking locks."

Miaka pushed a reluctant Tomoko out of the house.

"I'll have to cover for her." Toya mumbled.

He ran his hand across the cover of the ancient book.

* * *

**AN:**

**Translations:**

**Itadakimasu: Means "Let's eat!". Said before a meal.**

**Ojamashimasu: Means "Pardon the intrusion". Said when entering somebody's house.**

**-X-X-**

**No reviews to thank. :(**

**-X-X-**

**I actually already have the draft of the next chapter ready. But I wanted to have a transition chapter. I will putting up the next chapter soon!**

**As always, keep reading!**


	10. Wandering Ghost

Beads of sweat dripped down Suzahara's cheeks. He hastily wiped them and stared at his opponent in the dimly lit room in the outskirts of Kai Lo.

"Not today." Suzahara said, his face screwed in concentration.

His opponent smiled. Suzahara's muscles flexed in tension.

"I GOT YOU TODAY!" Suzahara declared and raised his hand high towards the sky.

He put it on the table and looked at his opponent with fierce determination.

Nuriko looked back at him, almost bored. She took a sweeping look at the board and moved her pieces.

"I win." She said, nonchalantly.

Suzahara looked at the table, his mouth wide in surprise.

"How is this possible?" He murmured to himself. "I studied the art of Go over and over and over and over again. And yet, I must be foiled. Why must the Gods set themselves against me?"

The curtain that was acting like a door to the dilapidated room swayed.

"Zakuro!" Nuriko said rising. "We were about to come looking for you."

Zakuro looked as Suzahara hid the Go pieces.

"I bet you were." Zakuro replied sarcastically.

Zakuro and the others had been in Kai Lo for three days. The demon that was terrorizing the town had been slain by a heroic Bao Shou before they got there. This meant there was no bounty to be gained. Suzahara had spent that day moping in the corner looking at his insignificant savings.

Kai Lo had a sizeable library and Zakuro wanted to see if she could research any clues as to the messenger soul before moving on. On Nuriko's insistence, the trio were staying in an abandoned small room outside Kai Lo instead of a comfortable inn.

"Any luck?" Nuriko asked expectantly.

Suzahara mumbled his moves to himself, smacking his head once in a while.

"How much does he owe you?" Zakuro asked, settling down around the makeshift table.

"More than he can pay." Nuriko said grinning.

Zakuro sighed.

"Oi, Suzahara." Zakuro asked angrily. "Why am I the one researching when it's _your_ quest?"

"We have been in the library for three days straight." Suzahara said, packing his Go pieces in his trusty bag. "I don't think that's the way to go about it. We went to Ju En on a whim and I say we just wander around till the messenger soul finds us."

"The God of uselessness!" Nuriko said suddenly.

Over the past couple of days, Nuriko and Zakuro had been coming up with what type of God Suzahara would be. With every attempt, Suzahara got more and more annoyed.

Zakuro massaged her neck.

"I couldn't find a thing." Zakuro said, looking at the insignificant golden chalice glittering in the candle light.

It looked like an ornate goblet more than anything.

Zakuro had suggested selling it for some money to live in an inn. But Suzahara was stark against it.

_Men and their spoils._ Zakuro thought.

Suzahara casually pushed the goblet into his bag when he noticed Zakuro looking at it. Zakuro frowned.

"We should move on." Nuriko suggested after a while. "There is no point hanging around here."

Suzahara looked at Zakuro, who hesitantly nodded.

"Well." Suzahara said, stretching and rising. "I guess it's up to the man to gather some dinner."

"I want soup, chow mein and sweet pudding." Zakuro said, smiling.

"And I would like duck, roast beef and wine." Nuriko said.

Suzahara frowned at them.

"I'm not a waiter." He grumbled.

"Of course not." Zakuro snapped. "A good waiter would not keep us waiting. Hurry now! I'm starving!"

Suzahara muttered darkly about free-loaders as he left the hut.

"We'll leave at dawn!" Nuriko said cheerfully.

She patted Zakuro on the back.

"Don't worry." Nuriko said. "We'll get you home safely."

Zakuro nodded. She had been away for more than a month now. Would people still be looking for her? And worse, how was she supposed to explain to her parents where she was? One thing was certain. Her mom was going to kill her!

Zakuro shuddered at the thought.

She absent-mindedly reached for her braids and got confused for a second when she couldn't find them. She then remembered that her hair only fell till her shoulders now. She had been tying her hair up, unwilling to look at the terrible hair cut she now had. Another thing to explain to her weeping Dad.

Nuriko removed her bracelets and carefully placed them in a silken pouch. Zakuro had watched Nuriko perform this ritual every night. The bracelets were either in Nuriko's hand or in a pouch around her hips. These bracelets were obviously important to her. Nuriko noticed Zakuro looking at them.

"Pretty, aren't they?" Nuriko said, stroking the fabric.

"Very." Zakuro said honestly.

Nuriko took one of them out and gave it to Zakuro. Zakuro admired the intricate gold work on the pearl white bracelet. She gently stroked the green jade.

"They were my mother's." Nuriko said, looking at the twin. "You know, growing up I didn't have many friends. My father always wanted a son who could inherit the school. My mother couldn't have any more children after me and my father did love her dearly to marry another for a son. So, he taught me all he knew."

Nuriko delicately turned the bracelet in her hand.

"I remember the best part about growing up was when mother dressed me for dinner." Nuriko recounted, a small smile on her face. "I would wear pretty dresses and twirl for her. Her laugh was the best. She was a tiny woman. Very frail. Having me nearly killed her. But she desperately wanted a child. I can say that with complete confidence because she doted on me. I knew that she wanted me to be happy and would have even left my father, if she thought that I wasn't."

Nuriko's expression wasn't of sadness. But Zakuro could feel a knot in her stomach.

"And I was happy." Nuriko continued. "Even without friends, even when people mocked me, I was happy. Because I love my parents and want them to be proud of me. That's all I ever wanted. But then..."

Zakuro reached out and clasped Nuriko's hand.

"She passed away when I was eight." Nuriko said, her expression calm. "Even after all this time, it sometimes gets me. The sadness. I remember one of the last things she ever told me. She told me never to grow bitter. She told me that no matter how cruel the world got, I shouldn't ignore the hand of kindness reaching out to me. You are a lot like her. Tiny and reckless. Taking on things that are bigger than you."

Zakuro frowned as Nuriko giggled.

"But I'm really glad you came from a different world." Nuriko said, smiling. "It seems like you were brought here just to pull me out of loneliness. I want you to have one of these."

Zakuro shook her head.

"This looks really expensive!" Zakuro said, hastily. "And I trip a lot."

Nuriko put it on Zakuro's hand.

"Please." Nuriko insisted.

But Zakuro pushed it back to her.

"When you become a general and I go back to my world." Zakuro said, smiling. "Until then, you hold onto mine. And I will hold onto you."

Zakuro could feel something pulling on her heart. When all of this was over, she was really going to miss Nuriko and Suzahara.

"I bring food!" Suzahara announced as he entered the room.

"Chow-mein!" Zakuro said, gleefully.

"I don't smell duck." Nuriko observed.

Suzahara opened the measly meal of gruel and water.

"Three more of these and we're flat broke." Suzahara said, smiling.

Zakuro, Nuriko and Suzahara looked at each other for a moment.

"Itadakimasu!" They all said together and dug in.

-X-X-

The next morning the three walked through the busy market place in Kai Lo. They planned to find an odd day job to be able to survive the week. But Zakuro had been doing some quick math in her head.

"What's got you down?" Suzahara asked, patting Zakuro's head.

Zakuro frowned. She really didn't want to accuse Suzahara in front of Nuriko. But Nuriko was their friend now. And she had as much right to know.

"I landed the kill shot on the demon dog." Zakuro started. "And yet somehow, only you get the reward? That hardly seems fair! You couldn't have spent all the reward from Ju En..."

"I didn't get a reward in Ju En." Suzahara interrupted, looking offended.

"Father had set a reward of 5000 gold coins." Nuriko said, taking Zakuro's side.

Zakuro really didn't want this. It seemed like Suzahara was being cornered.

"I didn't get the reward." Suzahara repeated, his tone signalling the end of the conversation.

"Did my old man fleece you out of the reward?" Nuriko said, growling. "That old fart! I don't believe this! You deserved the reward!"

Suzahara looked away.

"Let's drop it." Zakuro said, hastily. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

"Let's get back to Ju En." Nuriko said, her fists shaking. "I will beat the reward out of him."

"It was payment for letting Zakuro and me stay at the school." Suzahara said, still avoiding eye contact. "It was doctor's fee."

Nuriko became quiet. Zakuro was starting to feel guilty.

"Suzahara, I..." Zakuro started.

Suzahara sighed and raised his hand to silence her. He then looked at her and grinned.

"Don't you worry!" Suzahara said, gallantly. "I will take care of you."

He expected Zakuro to blush. But Zakuro's attention was elsewhere.

A little further from them, Zakuro watched a boy with blue braided hair walk inconspicuously through the crowd. His golden eyes shone in the sunlight. Skinny and tall, he stood out from the crowd. He observed everybody in the crowd. But nobody in the crowd seemed to be looking at him.

Zakuro averted her gaze, thinking it was rude to stare.

But she noticed the boy yawn as he swiped a bag of gold from a shopper near him.

Zakuro frowned. She wanted to call him out. But he looked tired. Zakuro was torn thinking if this was the story of a poor boy being forced to steal because his family was dying of starvation. If she had some money with her, she would have given him a long lecture and some money to start afresh. But they were close to starvation themselves.

She couldn't bring herself to call him out...

Until...

The boy reached around Nuriko's hips and took the bag containing Zakuro's twin of the bracelets.

"OI!" Zakuro shouted. "What the hell are you doing?"

Suzahara and Nuriko looked at each other confused, looking right through the blue haired boy standing between them.

The boy blinked. He then winked at Zakuro and ran away.

"HEY!" Zakuro shouted and gave chase. "GIVE THAT BACK!"

Nuriko and Suzahara ran after her.

"Don't you think we've moved past the stage of running after you?" Suzahara called out.

"This is getting old, Zakuro!" Nuriko complained. "Stop running!"

"He has the bracelet!" Zakuro called out, keeping an eye on the blue haired head bobbing up and down in the crowd.

Nuriko looked at her hip and screamed.

"Don't lose sight of the thief!" Nuriko said as she ran faster.

Nuriko and Suzahara followed Zakuro out of the market place towards the ageing forests. The dying trees no longer provided shelter on sunny days. Zakuro didn't relent in pursuit and kept the boy in her sight. She knew how important that bracelet was to Nuriko. She couldn't let that boy get away with it.

The three of them arrived outside an old house. The wood looked smoked but the roof was intact. It was strange that the house was still standing. The boy went inside the house. Zakuro slowed down panting. Her friends caught up soon after.

"There." Zakuro pointed, holding her knees and gasping for air.

Though it didn't seem like they had run very far, Zakuro was never known for her stamina. Nuriko continued but Suzahara stopped her.

"There could be a gang." Suzahara said, the wheels in his head turning.

Suzahara circled the perimeter.

"There is no other way out." He summarized. "You two, stay here. I will go in and scope out the place."

Nuriko nodded and positioned herself in front of Zakuro. Suzahara unsheathed his sword. He reached out to open the door. But the door flew out towards him, flattening him to the ground. All around them, the trees started swaying.

"SUZAHARA!" Zakuro shouted.

Zakuro and Nuriko could hear whispers in the trees.

"Get out!" Zakuro heard whispers behind her.

She turned around to nobody.

"You're not welcome here!" Nuriko heard the wind carry a warning.

The blue haired boy emerged from the house and started tap dancing on the door atop Suzahara.

"Stop that!" Zakuro shouted.

Suzahara scooted from under the door towards the girls.

"Ghosts." He murmured.

"May my mother's bracelet bring you peace." Nuriko offered a prayer.

Suzahara and Nuriko politely started leaving.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Zakuro chided and marched towards the grinning blue haired boy.

The grin on his face faded as he watched Zakuro approach him. When she was at arm length from him, the grin was replaced by a frown. She proceeded to catch the boy's collar, her face screwed up in anger.

"I don't know what you're trying to pull here." Zakuro warned. "But you better give that bracelet back. It's important to my friend."

The blue haired boy looked at her confused.

"I thought you were only a psychic." The boy mumbled. "How're you able to touch me?"

He pushed her hand away.

"Insolent mortal!" The blue haired boy said angrily.

All around them the forest calmed down.

"Insolent mortal?" Zakuro repeated, her temper flaring. "That's fresh, coming from a thief like you."

Zakuro unsheathed her sword and pointed it at the boy, hoping to scare him.

"Give me the bracelet and we leave." Zakuro said in a threatening voice.

"We shouldn't be messing with ghosts!" Suzahara called out worried, keeping a good distance between the two. "Come back!"

Nuriko was right next to him.

From the trees, a little girl came running towards the blue haired boy. She was as tall as Zakuro's knees. But she stood between Zakuro and the boy, tears streaming down her face.

"Leave Onii-san alone!" She cried, water pouring from her eyes and nose.

All around them, dozens of children emerged from the forest. None of them seemed older than eight. They surrounded the blue haired boy, protecting him from Zakuro.

Zakuro blinked in confusion. But the blue haired boy was unfazed.

"You reek of humans." The boy murmured. "Yet you can touch me. How can that be? Explain yourself!"

Zakuro could feel the force behind his words. They weren't just simple words. They were an order. An order that couldn't be refused.

"I don't know." Zakuro answered.

The blue-haired boy frowned.

"Kids." He said, marking the air. "Go inside!"

The kids nodded.

"Wait!" Zakuro shouted. "The house is falling apart."

"Feng Tu Huo Shui." The blue haired boy murmured, making characters in air. "Bend to my command."

A gentle breeze blew as Zakuro looked at the blue-haired boy.

"Are you done?" Zakuro asked, impetuously.

"Damn!" The boy said, shaking his fingers. "I'm out of chi."

"Sure." Zakuro said nodding.

She then walked around the boy to the children.

"Oi!" Zakuro called out. "Suzahara, Nuriko. Can you see these kids? If that guy is a ghost, then these kids have been spirited away. We've to get them back home."

Zakuro heard the blue haired sigh.

"I'm not a ghost." The blue haired boy muttered angrily. "Don't lump me with something of human origin."

"Whatever." Zakuro said, getting down to her knees to the girl who protected the boy earlier.

"Hey, sweetheart." Zakuro started.

The girl looked at Zakuro, looking like she was about to cry again.

"My name is Zakuro." Zakuro said, kindly. "This is Suzahara and Nuriko. What's your name?"

The girl didn't respond. Zakuro quickly counted the 22 children who were there. The kids were thin and it looked like they hadn't had a bath in ages. Zakuro felt bad for the children.

"Do you know where your parents are?" Nuriko asked, getting to her knees as well. "You don't have to be worried about the mean ghost. I will protect you."

The girl looked at Nuriko horrified and began wailing. All the other kids started crying too.

"Look at what you did." The blue haired boy grumbled. "Shut up, you little shits!"

"You need to shut your crap hole!" The little kid cried back.

"How can you be so fucking rude?" Another joined in. "She was god-damned worried!"

"We should have just let the weirdly dressed one kill the fuck out of him!" Another added.

Zakuro hit the limit of her patience. She knocked all the three kids and glared at the blue haired boy.

"HAVE YOU BEEN TEACHING THEM HOW TO SWEAR?" She shouted, unsheathing her sword.

The blue-haired boy grinned.

"Kids learn fast." He said, mock-shrugging.

"I've never used that combination of swears before!" Suzahara said, as he spoke to one of the kids.

"STOP ENCOURAGING THEM!" Zakuro shouted.

The little girl who protected the blue-haired boy earlier finally smiled. Zakuro frowned at the lot.

"We need to get them to their parents." Zakuro muttered to herself.

"They have none." The blue haired boy said, swiping the air. "Damn! Still out!"

"Then we need to get them to an orphanage." Zakuro said, immediately.

Nuriko and Suzahara looked at the ground.

"The demons killed so many people, the orphanages are overflowing." Suzahara said, his voice glum.

He patted the head of the toothless boy grinning at him.

"Why can you touch me?" The blue-haired boy demanded, changing the topic.

Zakuro ignored him.

"When was the last time you kids ate?" Zakuro asked.

"They live off the forest." The blue haired boy answered. "Are you a magician?"

Zakuro rolled her eyes.

"If they live off the forest, why are you stealing money?" Zakuro asked.

"Onii-san can only touch shiny things." A little girl answered. "He brings us lots and lots of shiny things to play with!"

Zakuro frowned at the blue-haired boy.

"I can't touch anything but metal." The blue-haired boy muttered darkly.

For a moment, Zakuro could see a dark aura rising from him. She stepped back, scared.

The boy emptied his pockets and a small fortune fell out. Suzahara yelped and went towards the treasure.

"Thank you, God of Money!" He prayed.

"Take this and leave us." The boy said, looking at Suzahara with disgust.

The boy looked normal again. Nuriko picked up her bracelet.

"They don't let us buy the food." One of the kids said.

The kid next to him elbowed his ribs.

"Oni-san wants them gone." He said in hushed tones.

Zakuro sighed.

"Suzahara." Zakuro said, her tone bossy. "Go into town and buy lots of food. Nuriko, help me bathe these kids. We can clean the house a little too."

Suzahara frowned at Zakuro.

"We can't just leave them here!" Nuriko said, looking at Suzahara.

The blue haired boy looked glumly at the ground.

"Just go." Zakuro insisted, pushing him away.

"Is there a river or something nearby?" Nuriko asked the kids.

The girl from before nodded.

Zakuro and Nuriko herded the kids to the river and started bathing them. The kids splashed in the water as Zakuro handled the boys and Nuriko handled the girls scrubbing the dirt from them. The blue haired boy sat on a stone of the makeshift partition separating the boys and the girls, bored.

"Are you part demon?" The boy asked Zakuro.

"No." Zakuro answered. "I'm not sure why I can see or touch you."

"It's really weird when you talk to yourself, Zakuro!" Nuriko called out.

"You're the only one here who can't see him, Nuriko." Zakuro said, sighing. "But yeah, it's really weird seeing things that you guys can't. Makes me wonder if people have better eye-sight from where I come."

"Where do you come from?" The boy asked.

The boy was a treasure trove of questions. No wonder the kids like him.

Zakuro looked at the light coming in from the leafless trees.

"Tokyo." Zakuro said. "Japan. You wouldn't have heard of it..."

"Because it's not of this world." The boy completed her sentence.

His form flickered for a moment, alternating with a dark shadow with blood dripping down its lips. Zakuro fell to her back.

The boy looked at her confused. He swiped his hand in the air. He sighed at the lack of response.

"That red-haired guy." The boy asked. "He is a God candidate, isn't he?"

Zakuro didn't want to answer the question. She was starting to doubt the guy. She simply shrugged in response.

"But you chose him?" The boy added, looking upwards. "Very funny, you guys." He called out to the sky.

Zakuro could tell that the boy was unstable.

"What's your name?" She asked in a low voice.

"Chichiri." The boy replied, almost absentmindedly. "How did you get here?"

It seemed like they were playing a very long game.

* * *

**AN:**

**Translations- Feng To Huo Shui- Wind Earth Fire Water (Basically Feng Shui means Wind Water! I did not know that!)**

**-X-X-**

**Jurezz- Thank you so much for the review! Hope you like this chapter as well.**

**-X-X-**

**I'm not sure of it's loud enough, but the bracelets that I'm trying to describe are the ones Taiitsukun gives Nuriko in the FY series. I'm such a weirdo for actually spelling it out. But I couldn't really clearly describe the bracelet. I'm really pushing myself hard to write this. It's already chapter 10 and I still just introduced Chichiri! Man, it's going to be a long way to the ending. But some parts are so clear in my head, that I started writing down interim chapters. Bad idea because if the get all the good stuff out, I wouldn't be too motivated in posting. Hopefully that doesn't happen!**

**As always, keep reading!**


	11. The Regrets of Dying

Nuriko and Zakuro braided the girls hair. The boys ran around and Chichiri sat extremely close to Zakuro.

"Why are you in Kai Lo?" Chichiri asked.

"We heard a monster was ravaging the town." Zakuro replied, scooting away from him.

Chichiri scooted closer. Zakuro was running out of space. She put some flowers in the girl's braid.

"Waah!" The girl exclaimed. "They are so pretty."

Zakuro smiled at the girl.

"Thank you, Zakuro-ne!" The girl laughed and joined her friends, showing off her braids.

Chichiri observed the children quietly.

"It's been a while since I have seen them this happy." Chichiri watched, as Nuriko mock wrestled the kids, the shadow of a smile on his face.

Zakuro smiled in response. Suzahara walked into the forest a while later, loaded with food. The kids ran to him excited.

"Hold on, you guys!" Zakuro called out, rising. "Nuriko, help me set up a table. Shin, no pushing! Kang, don't climb Suzahara!"

Suzahara, Nuriko, Zakuro and the kids sat on the green grass, holding bowls of hot, steaming food. The kids looked at Zakuro expectantly, waiting for her signal to start. Zakuro smiled and nodded. The starving kids dug in.

Zakuro watched as Chichiri casually disappeared into the forest.

"You'll make a very strict mother one day, Zakuro." Nuriko commented.

Zakuro snorted in response.

"This is how my mom is." Zakuro said, thinking of how her mom disciplined Toya, Tomoko and her, when they were being rowdy.

Zakuro looked at her food, wondering if her mom still set her a place at the dinner table. She sighed and ate.

Suzahara scooted closer to Zakuro. He took a bit of meat from Zakuro's bowl, as though it wasn't a big deal. Zakuro frowned at him.

"Is the ghost here?" He asked in hushed tones as he reached over to take another bite.

Zakuro slapped his hand.

"No." She replied. "Stop taking my food!"

Zakuro started eating faster and coughed as she choked. Suzahara gave her some water and patted her back.

"We need to talk." He mumbled, signalling Zakuro to follow him into the forest.

Zakuro looked at Nuriko, who was observing them.

"Take care of them." Zakuro said, as she rose to follow Suzahara into the forest.

They stopped under an old tree whose bark was peeling off. Suzahara looked at the tree for a while before he started.

"The villagers say that the forest was once alive and lush." Suzahara started, turning and reaching out again to eat from Zakuro's bowl.

Zakuro moved the bowl away and frowned at him.

"Did you call me out here to eat _all_ my food?" Zakuro said, angrily.

Suzahara blinked in confusion.

"Not all." He said, grinning. "Just the bits I like."

Zakuro rolled her eyes at him.

"I heard the villagers' whisper last night as to how the demon which Bao Shou killed was not the reason for their misfortune." Suzahara continued. "I think things escalated this morning. They plan on tearing down the haunted old house in middle of the forest."

"Shit!" Zakuro cursed. "What do we do now? We've to warn them!"

Zakuro turned to get to Nuriko. But Suzahara held her hand.

"There's more." Suzahara said.

He was still holding her hand. For some reason, his touch calmed her nerves.

"This Chichiri that you see." Suzahara said, frowning. "Is there anything strange about him?"

Zakuro remembered the way Chichiri's form shifted and nodded.

"Could he be the messenger spirit?" Suzahara continued.

"What if he was?" Zakuro asked, casually pulling her hand away.

"Then we can't allow him to be exorcised." Suzahara said, scratching his chin. "I'm sure we can stop the villagers from hurting the children. But we have to save the spirit."

"I'm not sure if he is." Zakuro said, uncertainly.

Suzahara sighed.

"I really didn't want it to come to this." Suzahara mumbled. "If I had it my way, you would be miles away from ghosts. But for some reason, you're the only one who can see him."

Suzahara frowned.

"Promise me you'll be careful." Suzahara muttered. "We need to ascertain if he is the messenger. He doesn't seem violent. And I really really really really wished it didn't have to be you. But you need to find out what he is."

Zakuro nodded.

"Promise me that in case you even smell trouble, you'll call out to me." Suzahara insisted, his eye-brows coming together.

Zakuro nodded again.

Suzahara genuinely looked unhappy.

_He just wants to make sure I don't die on his watch._ Zakuro thought, pushing away any other ideas entering her mind.

-X-X-

Chichiri walked into Kai Lo, humming a doleful tune. He could smell it even before it happened. He was low and he needed a fix.

"Well, well, well." He heard a familiar drawl. "If it isn't Chichiri-sama."

Chichiri looked up and saw his old friend standing on the roof of a building. His friend jumped down in front of him and grinned, revealing razor sharp teeth. His neatly parted oiled dark hair shone in the sunlight. He carried a large scythe on his shoulders and scratched his stomach as he looked at Chichiri.

"Yo, Shouge." Chichiri waved. "Funny seeing you here."

Shouge grinned. Chichiri continued walking. Shouge stopped Chichiri, his scythe on Chichiri's neck. Shouge mock-sighed before he spoke.

"Didn't you hear?" Shouge said, trying to curb his enthusiasm. "They assigned this entire area to me. You can congratulate me later on this big promotion. But I know you can feel it too..."

"Stop fucking around, Shouge." Chichiri muttered angrily, pushing the scythe away. "This is my turf."

Shouge tutted.

"You can't have a turf." Shouge said, his voice drawling. "You threw away the scythe for a bunch of kids."

"I'm still..." Chichiri started.

"Oh." Shouge interrupted. "But you aren't. Don't you feel it? Don't you feel yourself fading away, consumed by despair? I can smell it off you and frankly, it's disgusting. Look at what you've become."

Chichiri clicked his tongue. He wanted to retort but chose against it. He could feel his life force draining. He started to walk again.

"You should be nice to the new big dog." Shouge said.

He swung his scythe at Chichiri, who instinctively dodged. He jumped a few meters back. His form flickered with the dark shadow.

Shouge blinked in surprise.

"Oh, dear." Shouge said, smiling.

Chichiri jumped on top of houses and fled back to the forest.

-X-X-

Chichiri arrived at the forest and found the kids laughing as they ran around on the sunny afternoon. His uninvited guests sat with their backs to the wall of the dilapidated house.

"Chichiri." Zakuro mumbled.

Suzahara and Nuriko looked at her.

"He's back." She said, under her breath, hoping only Suzahara and Nuriko heard her.

But Chichiri heard her. He could feel the life radiating from them. He gulped and decided to go into the dark house for some rest. He had to get his strength back. He walked past the trio, looking at Zakuro who was staring at her knees.

-X-X-

Zakuro cautiously entered the house. She looked around at the dusty artifacts of a once rich household. Spiders crawled on the walls. The house, like the forest, seemed to be taking its last breathes.

"Chichiri?" Zakuro called out.

She could feel Suzahara boring into her from the window. She walked a little further inside and saw Chichiri lying on the dusty ground. He looked weak with dark lines under his eyes. His form flickered and in the darkness, Zakuro could only see the cruel smile.

"This house stays up because I will it." Chichiri said, his voice ragged. "The brats can't stay once I'm gone."

Zakuro went closer to Chichiri and kneeled next to him.

"Where are you going?" Zakuro asked, hesitantly.

Chichiri didn't answer.

Since the time Suzahara told Zakuro about the villagers intent, Zakuro had been thinking of ways to communicate to Chichiri. But the only thing she knew about him was that he genuinely cared for those kids. That was the only way she had in.

"Did you spirit away those kids?" Zakuro asked.

Chichiri's form flickered again. Zakuro heard him chuckle.

"Those brats come to me." Chichiri said. "It was only Ling in the beginning. The others just stumbled through the forest."

Zakuro believed him.

Chichiri was in a lot of pain. He shifted his weight a little, trying to get comfortable.

"Why is the forest dying?" Zakuro continued.

Chichiri sighed.

"Is this payback for me asking you so many questions?" Chichiri retorted, sarcastically.

Zakuro did not answer.

"Probably because of me." Chichiri answered after a while. "Beings like me aren't supposed to on this plane for too long."

"What do you mean, beings like you?" Zakuro asked after a reasonable time, trying her best to make it seem that this wasn't the answer she needed the most.

"Most folks can't even see me until the very end." Chichiri started. "Children can. But as they grow older, they forget that they can. You're the only one who has been able to touch me."

"I didn't know that I shouldn't be able to." Zakuro replied, almost immediately.

Chichiri chuckled.

"Relax!" Chichiri said, moving his back a little. "It's OK being weird."

Zakuro frowned.

"Who are you?" She asked, genuinely confused.

.

.

.

.

"Don't you have reapers in your world?" Chichiri asked, his voice laboured.

"Reaper?" Zakuro asked, the wheels in her head turning rapidly.

Zakuro scooted back a little.

"What're you doing with a bunch of children?" Zakuro demanded. "Are you just going to kill them?"

This was bad. They were in danger. She wanted to signal Suzahara.

"Reapers don't kill." Chichiri said, looking blankly at the ceiling. "We merely help souls reach purgatory before judgement can be passed upon them. I had the worst job in the world. I reaped children. Innocent souls whose time ended too soon."

Zakuro could see the regret on Chichiri's face.

"We can't control death." Chichiri said, his voice barely a whisper. "We just bring the bad news."

Zakuro could hear people arguing outside.

_The villagers._ Zakuro thought.

She rose to leave. But Chichiri held her hand.

"I can hear them." Chichiri said. "But they're barely a whisper. Tell me. What's happening? Are the children safe?"

Zakuro was starting to feel bad for Chichiri. She patted his hand.

"Don't you worry." Zakuro said, confidently. "The children are all safe."

She was sure he was the soul that needed to be saved. She tried to wriggle her hand free. But Chichiri held it tightly. Zakuro was starting to feel pain.

"Ow." Zakuro muttered. "Chichiri, let go."

Chichiri started humming a doleful song as Zakuro struggled to get free.

_Keep the children out of sight._

_The reaper is awake._

_Keep the women locked up tight._

_The reaper is awake._

_Keep the father tired in bed._

_The reaper is awake._

_Keep the souls in purple jars._

_The reaper is awake._

"Are you in pain, Zakuro?" Chichiri asked.

"Let go, Chichiri." Zakuro said, angrily. "This isn't funny."

"The children were in pain." Chichiri said, slowly rising. "And yet, they were all damned."

He turned to look at Zakuro, his lips curled in a cruel smile. Chichiri was surrounded by a dark aura.

"Do you want to know what hell feels like?" He asked, cocking his head.

Zakuro screamed at the top of her lungs as Chichiri pulled her towards him.

"Your soul is my fix, Zakuro." Chichiri said, tearing Zakuro shirt and exposing her neck.

His fingers were now claws. He scratched Zakuro's neck and a stream of blood flowed out. He licked the blood.

"Pure." He cooed.

"ZAKURO!" Suzahara shouted as he barged into the house.

Chichiri jumped back, holding onto Zakuro's neck and hips.

"I considered his soul for a moment." Chichiri said, his claws rapidly growing. "But nothing can beat the taste of a virgin."

He licked her neck again.

"Chichiri..." Zakuro said, her voice wheezy. "Stop this! Let me go. This isn't like you."

"And how would you know that?" Chichiri said. "Do you think that I'm the soul of the trial?"

Zakuro's heart raced.

"Are you shocked I know of the trials?" Chichiri asked, making another cut on Zakuro's neck. "I'm a reaper after all."

"You _were _a reaper." A voice drawled and swiped a scythe at Chichiri.

Chichiri let go of Zakuro and jumped back. Zakuro fell to her feet and looked around confused.

"Going after innocent souls now?" Shouge tutted. "Atleast before you were looking for the soul of a sinner."

Suzahara came to Zakuro and hovered protectively in front of her. Shouge and Chichiri observed them from above.

"Although, there does seem to be a certain appeal." Shouge said, as he jumped back.

Chichiri clawed the air wildly, his form permanently stained in black.

"CHICHIRI!" Zakuro shouted, looking up at him.

"What's going on?" Suzahara asked, looking to where Zakuro was looking.

Tears started flowing down Zakuro's eyes. Suzahara looked at her neck.

"That bastard!" He said, angrily. Zakuro shook her head.

"He is in pain." Zakuro said, unable to understand why she knew this. "So much pain. He is so alone. Suzahara, he is the soul we need to save."

"He attacked you." Suzahara said, his voice filled in anger.

Shouge's scythe made contact and Chichiri howled in pain.

"CHICHIRI!" Zakuro screamed again. "WHOEVER YOU ARE, PLEASE STOP!"

Zakuro stood right below Chichiri. She couldn't see Shouge but could tell that something was attacking Chichiri.

"CHICHIRI!" She called out. "CHICHIRI!"

Chichiri looked at Zakuro and swooped towards her. Zakuro took a step back but held her stance. She had to get through to him. She couldn't fail. She didn't have the option. Judging by Zakuro's gaze, Suzahara appeared in front of her, blocking Chichiri's path. Shouge appeared in front of them both and clicked his tongue.

"Foolish mortals!" He said under his breath and blocked Chichiri's attack.

Shouge commanded the elements and opened the door. He then commanded the air to lift Suzahara and Zakuro out of the crumbling house. But Zakuro held onto the door desperately calling out to Chichiri and Suzahara held onto Zakuro.

"Onii-san?" Zakuro heard Ling call out to Chichiri.

She was standing amongst the kids at the door. Behind them, stood Nuriko who looked like she was talking to the angry villagers. The villagers looked at the scene with horror. Chichiri took the opportunity and dashed for the exit, towards Ling.

"LING!" Zakuro shouted. "Get out of the way!"

Ling started sobbing.

"Onii-san." She cried.

The rest of the kids looked scared too.

"LING!" Zakuro shouted, knowing it would be too late.

Shouge clicked his tongue and pursued Chichiri. Chichiri snarled his teeth and unfurled his claws. He was going to take Ling's soul. When he was close enough, his lips contorted to a smile. He raised his hands and whipped.

A lot of things happened at once. Ling and the children shouted. Chichiri hissed and jumped back, his claws dipped in blood. Shouge arrived in front of the children, his scythe raised.

"It's OK." Suzahara said, as he hugged Ling. "Suzahara Onii-san will protect you."

Suzahara back bore deep claw marks. Zakuro fell to her knees.

"Suzahara..." She mumbled.

Suzahara got to his feet.

"Tell me where to point, Zakuro." Suzahara said, his eyes blazing.

"But..." Zakuro started.

"What good am I if I can't even protect children?" Suzahara said, his face stoic. "Zakuro, please. Tell me where to strike."

Zakuro hesitantly nodded. Shouge shook his head.

"Mortal blades can't touch him." Shouge said.

He went towards Suzahara and touched the tip of his sword.

"But this sword can." Shouge said, smiling.

He stood next to Suzahara, his scythe on his back.

"Show me what you can do, God Candidate." His voice drawled.

Chichiri howled and charged at Suzahara.

"He is a head taller than you." Zakuro started. "He is coming at you with his claws bare. It's aimed at your heart."

Suzahara blocked Chichiri and felt the pressure on his sword.

"His other hand.' Zakuro said, urgently. "Left."

Suzahara dodged and jumped back. Chichiri howled again and retreated into the house.

"Onii-san!" The children called out and tried to follow him.

But Nuriko held them back.

Zakuro looked at Nuriko, desperate for some advice. She wanted to know what the right thing to do was. These children loved Chichiri. He had kept them safe all this time. He looked genuinely happy seeing these children happy. He wasn't a bad soul. Every fiber in her being told her that they shouldn't hurt him.

"Did he retreat to the house?" Suzahara asked, as he approached the door.

Zakuro nodded. Blood dripped to the ground from Suzahara's wounds.

"We've to fix..." Zakuro started.

But Suzahara was looking at Zakuro's neck. He clutched her face with his free hand.

"I swore I would protect you." Suzahara muttered angrily. "And yet you're hurt."

Zakuro smiled weakly.

"Look who is talking." She said, clasping his hand.

"I'm gonna kill that demon." Suzahara growled.

It was then that Zakuro realized why they were fighting Chichiri.

"Demon?" Zakuro mumbled.

She followed Suzahara into the house.

The house was quiet. Zakuro strained her senses to find some track of the demon. She heard a hiss from above her. She looked at the ceiling and saw the demon crawling on the ceiling. Its pointed red tongue hung out from its mouth as it salivated hungrily.

_That's right. _Zakuro thought. _That is a demon. _

She could hear the children wailing outside.

"Above us." Zakuro said, her tone robotic.

Suzahara looked to where Zakuro was looking and pointed his sword.

"Come and get me, demon." Suzahara challenged.

The demon launched itself at Suzahara. Suzahara held his stance.

"NOW!" Zakuro signaled.

Suzahara ducked and ran the sword through the demon's stomach. The demon howled in pain and fell to the ground, to the same spot where Chichiri lay a while ago. It wriggled, transparent liquid pouring out from it.

Zakuro walked up to the spot as the demon struggled to get on its feet. She slowly raised her finger and pointed at the demon.

Suzahara charged and stabbed it through the heart. He raised his sword and repeated the motion. The demon howled, its form flickering. Chichiri screamed in pain, blood gushing out from his mouth.

Zakuro held Suzahara's shoulder.

"It's over." She said, a lump in her throat.

_This is the right thing to do. _Zakuro thought. _Demons are bad._

Chichiri's form stabilized, his blank eyes staring at the ceiling.

"Shouge." He murmured.

"Yo!" Shouge smiled at him.

"Did you enchant his sword?" Chichiri asked.

To Zakuro, it seemed like he was talking to himself.

"Yeah." Shouge shrugged. "You know how I hate to get my hands dirty."

Chichiri smiled.

"You're as slimy as you look." Chichiri commented, closing his eyes.

Chichiri's form started dissolving. Bit by bit, he started fading. Zakuro kneeled down next to him and held his hand.

"You can't see another reaper here." Chichiri observed.

Zakuro shook her head.

"Just me then." Chichiri said, grinning. "Boy, do I feel special!"

"We were supposed to save you." Zakuro said, in a low voice. "I'm sorry."

Suzahara placed his hand on Zakuro's shoulders.

"We need to go." He murmured.

All around them the house was falling apart.

"He's been alone for so long." Zakuro muttered. "I don't want him to die alone."

Suzahara sighed a little while later and settled down near Zakuro. Chichiri looked at Suzahara, frowning.

"He could have let us have this romantic moment." Chichiri muttered. "A young maiden sobbing next to me is the ideal way to go."

Zakuro chuckled.

"A reaper doesn't kill." Shouge muttered as he exited the house.

Chichiri closed his eyes, waiting for the embrace of purgatory. It was supposed to be great this time of year.

Chichiri's form glowed yellow after a while and a familiar dismembered voice spoke. Zakuro and Suzahara snapped up in attention.

"No way!" Suzahara exclaimed, grinning.

"He is saved by death..." Zakuro muttered, shaking her head at the absurdity of it all.

_You've completed three quests in the God Challenge, one of the five mortals who have managed to do so. We, the reaped spirits, shall be your guide. We commend your effort and would support you in the future quests._

The orb moved towards Suzahara and entered his forehead.

Suzahara momentarily shone. He opened his eyes. He reached around to his back.

"Cool!" He murmured.

He turned around and showed his healed back to Zakuro. The house started deteriorating faster. Zakuro looked sadly at the now empty spot where Chichiri lay.

"We need to go now." Suzahara said.

Zakuro nodded and rose. Suzahara and Zakuro walked out of the house and it collapsed behind them. The children ran towards Zakuro and Suzahara.

"Zakuro-ne." Ling asked, tears still falling down her cheek. "Where is Onii-san?"

Suzahara stroked Ling's head and shook his head. The children started wailing. Zakuro got to her knees and hugged Ling.

All around them, the forest started coming back to life. The disease started peeling off the tree. Birds chirped merrily. But the children still cried. The villagers stepped forward and comforted the crying children. Nuriko and Suzahara stood next to each other, looking at the scene glumly. After the kids were all cried out, the villagers took them back to Kai Lo. They insisted that these children were the children of Kai Lo. They wished Suzahara luck, most of them queuing up, just to shake his hand.

Zakuro took deep calming breath.

_This is just how this world is. _Zakuro thought. _I don't belong here. I need to focus on getting home._

When she thought that, she felt an unfamiliar knot in her stomach. She watched quietly as Suzahara smiled politely and shook hands with the villagers.

When the last villager was gone, Suzahara, Nuriko and Zakuro took one final look at the house.

Zakuro sighed and was the first to turn.

_I can't dwell on things I can't control._ Zakuro thought.

"Let's get going." Zakuro said.

"Where to?" Nuriko asked.

"An inn." Suzahara said, pointing to his money bag.

Zakuro looked at him with one eye-brow raised.

"Stealing from a thief is not stealing." Suzahara said, wisely. "It's redistribution."

Zakuro smiled sarcastically.

"God of thieves." She said.

Nuriko giggled.

Suddenly, Zakuro felt her feet leave the ground.

"ZAKURO!" Nuriko shouted holding onto her hand.

"What the..." Zakuro said as she flew left to right, dragging Suzahara and Nuriko with her.

"Awesome!" She heard somebody exclaim from behind them. "I got my chi back!"

Zakuro landed softly on the ground and the three of them turned around to the source of the voice.

"You guys heard that too, right?" Zakuro said, a smile forming on her face.

Nuriko nodded. Chichiri emerged from the forest, grinning.

"Chichiri!" Zakuro exclaimed.

"What?" Suzahara exclaimed, his sword hanging loosely on his fingers. "That's Chichiri?"

"The God of pointing out the obvious." Chichiri said, looking impetuously at Suzahara.

* * *

**AN:**

**Yay! Another upload. I plan on updating every alternate day now. Until... Well, look for this spot in the coming chapters.**

**As always, keep reading!**


	12. Detestable Demons

_"So young..." People whispered around Zakuro. _

_Zakuro stood near a young boy with vivid blue hair looking sadly at a coffin. _

_"Waste of space!" Zakuro watched quietly as a drunk man kicked a young boy. _

_The boy hit his head on an adjoining wall. Blood streamed out of his dying body. _

_Zakuro knew she was dreaming. These images were imprinted in her mind. A past she couldn't change. She looked at the dead eyes of the blue haired Chichiri looking up at a judge. _

This must be purgatory. _Zakuro thought, looking at the vast expanse of nothing_.

_"I see great potential." Said a wizened man, his face hidden in shadows. "Tell me boy. Would you like to be a reaper?" _

_Zakuro watched as Chichiri ran alongside boys much older than him. _

_"This young?" Somebody murmured nearby. _

_"It will be easier to reap children." Another replied. _

_Zakuro saw broken images of children crying as Chichiri approached them. He gave them last moments of false happiness before taking their souls. _

_Zakuro felt the burden that Chichiri felt. She looked sadly at Chichiri as he struggled to keep quiet when little children were condemned. _

_Zakuro saw a door at the far edge of the room. She walked through the door and stood in front of a stunningly gorgeous girl around her age, looking at her with piercing blue eyes. She spun yarn in her hand and her silver hair seemed to be glowing. _

_She cocked her head, looking at Zakuro. _

_"What do we have here?" She said, without moving her lips. _

_She then caught Zakuro's hand and gently started shaking it. Zakuro looked at her confused._

"Zakuro." She heard Chichiri call out to him. "Zakuro. Wake up!"

Zakuro's eyes snapped open and she awoke with a jerk, sitting up.

"Chichiri?" She said, confused.

"You don't sleep wearing much, do you?" Chichiri said, looking at Zakuro's chest.

Zakuro's robes had slid off her shoulder. Zakuro squealed and covered herself. Nuriko mumbled about spiders and turned in the next bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Zakuro hissed angrily.

"Suzahara snores." Chichiri complained.

Zakuro looked at him angrily.

"And I have this weird feeling in my stomach." Chichiri said, looking away.

As though concurring, Chichiri's stomach rumbled.

"You woke me up because you're hungry?" Zakuro whispered angrily.

She pulled the sheet closer to herself.

"There is food downstairs." Zakuro said, shooing him away. "Fix yourself something to eat."

Chichiri glared at Zakuro.

"I don't understand how human money or food works." He muttered angrily. "Do you want me to beg now?"

Zakuro sighed.

"Fine." Zakuro said. "Wait outside."

Zakuro wore her mended and washed uniform. She tip-toed out of the room, careful as to not disturb Nuriko.

Chichiri and Zakuro entered the crowded tavern at the ground floor of the inn. The villagers sang merrily as they drank and waitress' scooted from customer to customer taking their order.

"How can you guys sleep this early anyway?" Chichiri asked, as Zakuro and he found an empty table.

He took out some money and gave it to Zakuro.

"We had a long couple of days." Zakuro said, stretching and yawning. "We haven't had a decent night's sleep in almost a week."

A waitress hurried towards them.

"What would you like to have?" Zakuro asked Chichiri.

Chichiri shrugged. Zakuro ordered for him.

"So what are you now, anyway?" Zakuro asked, breaking the silence the waitress left in her wake. "Are you human?"

Chichiri shrugged.

"Gods don't have the power to revive the dead." Chichiri said. "And I can still feel it."

"Feel what?" Zakuro enquired.

"When the end is near." Chichiri replied, after sighing.

"Then why are you hungry?" Zakuro asked, confused. "Shouldn't you be hungry for human emotions?"

"I'm not sure what I'm." Chichiri replied.

"How do we figure out who you are?" Zakuro said, encouragingly. "We could do some experiments to determine if you're human. Humans bleed when stabbed. Humans can't fly. Human fingernails can't grow when cut."

Zakuro said, counting on her fingers.

"You're sure the scientist." Chichiri said sarcastically, scooting back a little. "Evil, yes. But surely scientific."

Zakuro grinned at Chichiri, her mind still stuck on his memories.

The villagers around them cheered. They were celebrating the revival of the forest.

"Maybe we should tell them that I was causing the forest to die." Chichiri said, following Zakuro's gaze.

"You must be a lot of fun at parties." Zakuro said, turning to face him.

Chichiri grinned.

"Been a while since I went to a party." Chichiri said.

"Then we party tonight!" Zakuro announced when the food arrived.

Chichiri blinked, confused. Then he looked at Zakuro suspiciously.

"This is because you got a glimpse of my past, isn't it?" Chichiri said in an accusatory tone.

Zakuro shook her head.

"This is because we completed three quests!" Zakuro said, merrily. "Kampai!"

Zakuro raised a glass of water.

Chichiri smiled and raised a toast. They laughed as the villagers danced.

"What are you guys doing?" Suzahara said, coming towards their table, a little while later.

Nuriko quietly followed him. Chichiri had managed to eat only a little till then, unable to ascertain if he liked the taste.

Suzahara sat next to Zakuro and frowned at her. He leaned a little closer to her.

"Why are you here with him?" Suzahara asked under his breath.

Nuriko yawned and sat next to Chichiri.

"My hearing is gone." Chichiri said, looking at Suzahara. "You're going to have to speak up."

"Signature of a human." Zakuro replied, smiling. "Maybe we should try flying."

Chichiri frowned as Zakuro giggled. Suzahara frowned.

"Relax, Suzahara!" Zakuro said. "This celebration in your honour. You're one-third a God!"

"I wasn't even invited to my own celebration." Suzahara moped.

"Suzahara-sama." One of the villagers said, approaching their table. "Thank you."

He clasped Suzahara's hand.

"Suzahara-sama." Other villagers cheered.

Zakuro got to her feet.

"A toast." She said, raising her glass of water. "To the future God and his general, who is going to save all of you from these demons!"

The villagers raised their cups in unison and drank to Suzahara.

"How much did you let her drink?" Suzahara muttered to Chichiri, as Zakuro settled down.

"Couple of glasses." Chichiri said, as he smelled the pork and then touched it with the tip of his tongue.

"I think that's enough Zakuro." Nuriko said, looking at Zakuro wide-eyed.

"Relax!" Zakuro giggled. "It's just water."

"You're buzzed from water?" Suzahara said, smiling sarcastically.

"I'm just happy at the progress we're making." Zakuro said. "We completed three quests! This does call for a celebration!"

Suzahara grinned in response.

"Excuse me!" He called out to the waitress.

"A round of baijiu." The waitress smiled and nodded.

"Baijiu?" Zakuro repeated puzzled.

The waitress bought a bottle of transparent liquid with white ceramic cups, which Zakuro immediately recognized. Zakuro shook her head when the waitress offered to pour her some.

Suzahara took his cup and gulped it in one go.

"Ahhh." Suzahara exhaled sharply, closing his eyes.

Nuriko followed suite and did the same. Chichiri sniffed the alcohol and pushed it away.

"Come on, Chichiri." Suzahara encouraged. "It's great!"

Chichiri frowned and nodded. He drank the alcohol in one gulp.

"This tastes disgusting." Chichiri said, sticking out his tongue.

Suzahara laughed.

"It's supposed to." Suzahara said. "It teaches you an important life lesson. Something which seems horrible in the beginning gives the best ending."

"The God of bad quotes!" Zakuro said, suddenly.

Suzahara frowned at her while Chichiri and Nuriko laughed.

The atmosphere around Zakuro was calm. The others seemed to have become one with the merriment in the tavern.

Zakuro looked at the baijiu, her mind working furiously.

_It's illegal._ Said a small voice in her head.

_But it's just sake! It can't be that bad! _Said another.

_You're still 16._ Chided another.

_Don't tell me. _Said a stronger voice. _You're going to go home after a journey to another dimension and all you'll have to show for it is your damaged uniform._

Suzahara caught Zakuro looking at the baijiu. He poured her a cup.

"Come on." Suzahara coaxed. Zakuro shook her head.

Suzahara grinned.

"It's really good!" He cooed, getting the cup closer to Zakuro's mouth.

Zakuro inhaled the pungent alcohol and coughed.

"It smells like a hospital! Zakuro said, pushing Suzahara's hands away.

"It's really good." Nuriko coaxed.

Zakuro watched as Chichiri poured himself another cup.

"What?" He asked, when he saw Zakuro looking at him.

_Damn peer pressure! _Zakuro thought, trying to convince herself.

She took the cup from Suzahara and drank it in one gulp. Suzahara and Nuriko cheered as the alcohol burned her throat. Zakuro coughed. Suzahara patted her back and took the empty cup from her.

"You're now a man!" Suzahara laughed, patting Zakuro's back.

Zakuro frowned.

"I don't feel anything." Zakuro complained.

She had seen movies in which people seemed to have the best times after drinking. Zakuro poured herself another cup and drank. Suzahara watched her, his chin on his hands and his elbows on the table, smiling.

"Don't let her drink too much!" Nuriko said, concerned.

"Relax!" Suzahara said. "Nobody gets drunk in three cups."

In the events that later transpired in the night, Suzahara came to regret that sentence.

It first started off as a warm feeling. Zakuro took off her coat and kept it close to her. Her uniform was the only connection she had to her world. It was the only thing that made her normal. Zakuro shook her head, trying to get the feeling out of her mind. But doing that made her dizzy.

"Guys!" Zakuro said, her tone a little high. "I think its working!"

Nuriko looked at Zakuro amused.

"It can't be." Chichiri said. "I don't feel a thing yet!"

"Don't you worry!" Zakuro said, leaning over the table and pouring him a cup. "I'm sure we can get you drunk. And then you would be happy!"

Chichiri involuntarily smiled.

"What?" Zakuro asked confused.

"Zakuro?" Suzahara asked, no longer high. "You've drunk before, right?"

Zakuro grinned toothily at Suzahara.

"You know what's cool about this world?" Zakuro said, looking at the ceiling. "The stars here are so much brighter. You can see across the milky way."

Nuriko giggled.

"I told you not to let her drink too much." She said, proceeding to rise. "I will take her to our room."

"I'm not drunk!" Zakuro insisted.

She pushed Nuriko's hand away.

"I want to stay." Zakuro insisted.

"Come on." Nuriko said gently.

"But..." Zakuro protested.

"Let's get you to bed." Nuriko said, her tone calm.

Zakuro's put her head down.

"Can't you see?" Zakuro said. "Once you become a general, I won't get to be with you anymore."

Nuriko, Chichiri and Suzahara looked at her quietly, Nuriko and Suzahara realizing what Zakuro meant.

Suddenly, Zakuro started wailing.

"That's so cruel!" Zakuro cried. "I made so many friends here. I have met so many people here. It's cruel that I can't see you guys anymore after you become a God."

She hugged Nuriko's hand.

"It just sucks." She mumbled, hiccupping slightly.

But it seemed that her friends had just realized this. Chichiri poured a glass of baijiu and pushed it to Zakuro.

Zakuro drank it before Suzahara could stop her. Suzahara looked at Chichiri reproachfully.

"Tonight, we party!" Chichiri shouted.

"Kampai!" Zakuro joined in, raising her empty cup to the ceiling.

Suzahara and Nuriko looked at each other. They sighed a while later and joined in.

Suzahara, Nuriko and Chichiri looked at Zakuro's antics amused. Zakuro stood up a while later, staggering as she tried. Suzahara rose with her offering her a hand. Zakuro frowned at him.

"I can walk on my own!" Zakuro said, pushing his hand away.

She took a step and stumbled. Suzahara was ready and he caught her. She frowned at the floor.

"Stay still, stupid floor!" Zakuro shouted, her voice slurred.

She reached for her sword and found her hip empty. Chichiri casually pushed her sword under the table.

"MY SWORD!" Zakuro shouted. "CALL THE POLICE!"

"You left it in your room remember?" Suzahara said, gently holding her shoulders.

Zakuro frowned, trying to think back. She decisively nodded after a while and walked towards the villagers, Suzahara protectively walking behind her. She proceeded to climb the counter.

"Ladies and gentlemen." Zakuro shouted. "You probably don't know me. But I know all of you."

Zakuro pointed around the room.

"You are all the townsfolk of Kai Lo." Zakuro said.

She then nodded and tried to get down from the counter, tripping as she tried. Suzahara carried her over her shoulders.

"Wheeeee!" Zakuro shouted, as Suzahara carried her to her room.

Chichiri and Nuriko apologized to the townsfolk for Zakuro's rude, unladylike behaviour.

-X-X-

Suzahara put Zakuro on the bed.

"No!" Zakuro struggled and got off the bed.

"You should sleep." Suzahara said, trying to coax her.

"I don't wanna!" Zakuro shouted. "I don't like this bed. I want to sleep on my own bed."

"Zakuro." Suzahara said, sternly. "Sleep!"

Zakuro looked at Suzahara reproachfully.

"My bed had so many fluffy pillows." Zakuro said, knocking on the hard ceramic pillows. "I don't even know what this is! I wanna go hoooommmmmmeeeeee!"

Suzahara slowly set Zakuro on the bed. He knelt next to her bed as she looked at him, tears sticking to her lashes. He gently took a teardrop on his finger. Zakuro reached out and held his hand with both of hers.

"Do you get larger every time you finish a challenge?" Zakuro asked, running her fingers on his hand. "What if you became a giant by the time you finish all the quests?"

Suzahara looked at Zakuro, his expression unreadable.

"You'll need really big shoes." Zakuro mumbled, clutching his hand tighter.

Suzahara chuckled.

"I wish you were born Tokyo." Zakuro said, after a while. "Or me here. I wish we were in the same place."

She yawned as she said that.

"I worry if you'll still remember me once you become a high and mighty God." Zakuro muttered. "I don't want you to forget me. That'd be the worst."

Zakuro slowly drifted off to sleep, still holding onto Suzahara's hand. Suzahara watched as she slept. He knew he could wriggle his hand free and leave the room. He could have done that anytime in the last hour that Zakuro slept. But he didn't want to go. He thought of what Zakuro said in the tavern. He gently pushed away a stray hair from her face.

"I will never ever forget you." Suzahara mumbled, gently kissing her cheeks.

-X-X-

The sun poured into the room. Zakuro tried to shut her eyes tighter. But the sun still reached her brain and drenched it in searing pain. She slowly opened her eyes, each nerve screaming in agony as she performed the simple action.

It was weird that Zakuro forgot about the hangover part in a movie. Zakuro saw the faint silhouette of somebody sleeping next to her. She traced the person hands to hers.

Zakuro's head throbbed. She closed her eyes again and opened them.

"Suzahara." She mumbled, recognizing the person sleeping next to her.

She shot upright a moment later, cursing under her breath. She checked for her clothes and sighed in relief when she found them on. She turned to kick Suzahara, but stopped herself in the last minute.

Suzahara was still gently holding onto her hand, his face peaceful. Zakuro felt the heat rise to her face.

_It must be the lighting._ Zakuro firmly thought, before kicking Suzahara off his bed. _He isn't cute in any way._

"Ow!" Suzahara groaned.

"What the hell are you doing?" Zakuro shouted. "How dare you get into my bed?"

Suzahara's face turned red as well.

"You wouldn't let go of my hand!" Suzahara shouted back.

"Get out!" Zakuro said, throwing the hard pillow at him. "Get out! Get out! Get out!"

Suzahara scrambled to the door. He opened the door and watched Chichiri and Nuriko listening in. Nuriko had an odd expression on her face.

"Get out!" Zakuro shouted again.

Suzahara scrambled away. Nuriko entered the room and closed the door, blocking Chichiri who seemed to be about to say something. Zakuro rubbed her aching forehead.

"Do you have aspirin in this world?" She asked.

"Are you OK?" Nuriko asked, her expression unreadable.

"Other than the splitting head ache." Zakuro grumbled. "I'm fine. Stupid Suzahara! Sneaking into the room when you were away!"

Nuriko looked at Zakuro and smiled.

"Would you like for me to kill him for you?" Nuriko offered, getting to her bed.

"Tempting." Zakuro said, rubbing her head.

Her stomach started churning. She pushed the thick blanket off of her and tried to get out of bed. She took the support of the wall.

"I will be right back." She waved to Nuriko.

She exited the room and walked towards the lake at the back of the inn to wash up. She walked slowly, each moment laboured.

Chichiri jogged up to her, a sly grin on his face.

"Go away." Zakuro said, shooing him.

He thumped Zakuro on the back. Zakuro caught herself from falling. She pulled herself up taking Chichiri's support. Chichiri mocked her the entire way.

When they reached the lake, Zakuro looked at her reflection. As expected, she looked like a zombie. She smoothened her hair and washed her face. The cool water calmed her a little. She sighed as the water rippled.

"I'm never drinking again!" Zakuro declared, dipping her feet in the lake.

She could hear Chichiri laughing behind her.

"Come here so that I can smack your head." Zakuro said, frowning at Chichiri.

Chichiri laughed.

-X-X-

At the same time, high above the clouds, a procession pulled by shadows passed through Kai Lo.

"Anything catch your fancy, sire?" A throaty voice asked.

There was a pronounced sigh.

"Nothing yet." Another replied.

He looked lazily at the teenage girls, who were tied and gagged, tears running down their cheeks. He sighed again.

"They will have to do, I suppose." The sire said in a while. "Turn around."

"Yes, sire." The throaty voice replied.

They passed over a lake as they were about to turn.

"Wait." The sire said, suddenly.

He sniffed the air.

"Another world..." He muttered, a sinister smile on his lips.

-X-X-

At the tavern, Nuriko and Suzahara argued.

"How could you?" Nuriko chided. "You violated an innocent girl!"

"I did no such thing!" Suzahara spluttered. "I was sleepy too! Just drop it!"

"No." Nuriko said, flexing her muscles. "I'm going to do Zakuro a favour and re-arrange your jaw."

Suzahara stepped back.

"What the hell..." Suzahara muttered.

Nuriko pounced on Suzahara.

"_Oh Reaped Souls, Light the Path_." Suzahara chanted, immediately, closing his eyes.

Nuriko stopped mid punch as Suzahara's eyes lit up white and a strong gust of wind surrounded him.

_The gates to hell, you must close._

_A God candidate fate has chose._

_An ancient demon from hell set free._

_Bound to servitude he must be._

At that point, Suzahara and Nuriko heard a scream pierce the quiet afternoon. They both ran to the front desk and saw patrons running in fear. Suzahara stopped one of the patrons.

"Demon." The patron muttered in fear and ran for the front door.

Suzahara unsheathed his sword and ran towards the back of the inn, Nuriko on his heels.

A sense of dread settled on Suzahara. They arrived at the deserted lake and saw Chichiri sprawled on the ground, unconscious.

Nuriko and Suzahara ran to Chichiri. He didn't seem to be hurt badly. Nuriko sprinkled some lake water on him and he slowly regained consciousness.

He jumped to his feet, swiping characters in the air. The gust of wind ruffled the leaves.

"Shit." He cursed softly.

"What happened?" Nuriko asked.

"Where's Zakuro?" Suzahara asked, looking around.

Chichiri rubbed his head.

"They got her." He sighed before answering.

* * *

**AN:**

**Translations:**

**Baijiu- Type of alcohol that originated in China. As strong as vodka.**

**Sake- Type of rice wine popular in Japan. (Zakuro thought she was having sake when she was actually having a much stronger drink.)**

**Kampai- Cheers!**

**Cultural reference: In ancient China, people slept on hard pillows. Fluffy pillows didn't come into play for a very long time! I did not know that!**

**-X-X-**

**No reviews to thank. :(**

**-X-X-**

**I really worry if what I'm writing is good or if I'm just wasting bytes in cyberspace. I have been torturing my sister to scrutinize every chapter and post something good. I really enjoy writing this story. T-5 chapters for important announcement.**

**As always, keep reading.**


	13. Of Truth and Deceit

Zakuro's head throbbed, not just from the hangover. An angry bump pulsated on the top of the back of her neck. Her mouth was gagged and her hands were bound. The blindfolds chaffed her eyes. She could feel people lying next to her, struggling.

Zakuro started wriggling too, trying to get free. But she still felt drowsy from the blow to her head.

"Don't lose hope!" She heard a girl's voice mutter a little further away. "Don't give up."

Zakuro succumbed to her drowsiness again.

-X-X-

"ZAKURO!" Suzahara shouted as he ran through the forest. "ZAKURO!"

Suzahara circled back to Chichiri and Nuriko. Chichiri was sitting on the ground, rubbing his head.

"She isn't here Suzahara." Chichiri said, trying to keep his tone even.

Suzahara glared at him.

"You." Suzahara said angrily. "She was with you!"

Suzahara marched to Chichiri and caught his collar.

"Suzahara!" Nuriko exclaimed.

Chichiri stared at Suzahara coldly.

"Are you done with your theatrics?" Chichiri said, his tone icy. "Can we now concentrate on rescuing the damsel in distress?"

Suzahara pushed him away.

"I don't need help from the likes of you." Suzahara said, his voice like acid.

"Zakuro is in trouble." Nuriko said, close to crying. "We need all the help we can get."

Suzahara sighed and placed his palm on his forehead. He took a few calming breathes.

"Did you see what took her away?" Suzahara asked, after a few moments, his tone even.

"Demon." Chichiri said, nodding.

"Tengu." Chichiri continued, before Suzahara could punch Chichiri for stating the obvious.

"Let's get to the headman." Suzahara said, proceed back into town.

Chichiri and Nuriko followed.

_You'd better not die on me, Zakuro. _Suzahara thought, before clearing his mind.

-X-X-

They had stopped moving. Zakuro's arms felt free. She slowly opened her eyes, struggling to do so. Her head throbbed in pain.

She saw the flickering torch light cast shadows around the cell. She tried to talk but her voice came out in moans.

Immediately, she felt hands on her forehead.

"Oi!" She heard a girl's voice call out to her. "Are you OK? Get a hold of yourself!"

"Suzahara..." Zakuro murmured before falling back into the darkness.

-X-X-

Suzahara banged the headman's door. The town seemed deserted with everybody locked in their houses after the demon sighting. The headman slowly opened the door. Suzahara and the others barged in.

Suzahara could feel the grips of fear again. He took a few calming breathes before speaking.

"Those demons took our friend." He started. "Do you know where they nest?"

The headman shook his head.

"This is the first time we have seen them." The headman said, his voice shivering. "The attacks are growing more vicious and terrifying. Suzahara-sama, you must save us."

"Suzahara Onii-san?" Suzahara heard a small girl's voice call out to him.

From the adjoining room, a pair of dark eyes peeked in.

"Ling?" Chichiri murmured.

"Suzahara Onii-san!" Ling cried as she ran towards Suzahara, hugging his knees.

She didn't seem to have recognized Chichiri. Suzahara gently stroked Ling's head. He then got to his knees and smiled at Ling.

"It's OK, Ling." He said in a soothing voice. "Suzahara Onii-san will protect you."

Ling stifled her sobs and nodded.

Chichiri extended his hands to stroke the child's head, but he caught himself last minute. He was the first to turn heel and leave the headman's house. Suzahara and Nuriko followed.

"Their nest isn't around here." Chichiri said, as he walked out of the headman's house.

Suzahara looked at Chichiri hopefully.

"You know where their nest is?" Suzahara asked.

Chichiri shook his head.

"They are migratory." Chichiri said, as he started walking into the forest. "They don't nest in one place. But that's not what worries me."

"What do you mean?" Suzahara asked, following him.

"The tengu that took Zakuro." Chichiri said, as he hastened his pace. "It was humanoid."

He expected Suzahara and Nuriko to gasp. He frowned at their non-reaction.

"Demons, like all sentient beings, are classified intellectually." Chichiri frowned and started running. "The demons that you faced earlier resembled animals. But as the demon gets stronger, it starts resembling humans. Human souls are a prized prey. So it makes sense for them to resemble their prey making them more effective. In hell, they get the prime damned souls. But because of their strength, they are in deeper recesses of hell. They shouldn't have been able to surface."

Chichiri stopped when he reached the leveled house that once was a home for him and the orphaned children. He started shifting the wreckage, looking for something.

"Good, it's still here." Chichiri murmured, pulling out a golden rod from the rubble.

"We need to get back into town." Chichiri said, dusting the rod.

"What is it?" Nuriko asked, looking at the rod long enough to reach Chichiri's neck.

"This is the snath of my scythe." Chichiri said.

"Suzahara." Chichiri said, addressing Suzahara. "You've to assume that Zakuro is in terrible danger. Normally, I wouldn't even suggest this. But it is the fastest route."

Suzahara nodded slowly.

"Get Zakuro's coat." Chichiri instructed Nuriko. "Meet us at the village square under the mulan tree."

Nuriko nodded and went towards the inn. Chichiri sighed before speaking.

"Reapers are connected to all souls." Chichiri said and started walking.

The villagers were huddled in their locked houses, still shivering from the demon attack.

"I may not be a reaper anymore." Chichiri said, frowning. "But I seem to be able to sense death. I may be able to pull additional energy from the snath."

Chichiri stopped when he reached the tree.

"This is where the dangerous part comes." Chichiri said. "In order for me to find Zakuro, we will have to perform a spell on her. A spell that pushes her to the edge of death. Only then will I be able to sense her soul."

Suzahara looked at him shocked.

"NO!" Nuriko shouted.

Suzahara and Chichiri turned to face her. She was panting slightly, holding Zakuro's coat.

Suzahara appraised Chichiri.

"You've done this before?" Suzahara asked, balling his fists.

"Only when I'm under direct orders from Unme-sama." Chichiri clarified. "Even then, there is a possibility that I may not be able to figure out the exact location of where Zakuro is held. We'll need the help of another reaper who can actually go to that place and tell us where she is. A lot of this is based on pure chance. So, if you guys have any better ideas, I want you to speak up now."

"We could ask the villagers." Nuriko immediately responded. "Ask them if they saw which way the demons went."

Chichiri rubbed his temples again. He didn't want to do this. He owed Zakuro a debt, which he had sworn to repay. Endangering her life seemed to be a funny way to do that.

"That'll take too long." Suzahara said, grudgingly. "If these demons are dangerous enough to get Chichiri this worried, I don't think we have the luxury of time."

Suzahara raised his sword to Chichiri's neck.

"If we fail, I'll kill you." Suzahara said, without a hint of hesitance in his voice.

Chichiri looked at the enchanted sword that could kill him. He slowly nodded.

Suzahara sheathed his sword.

"Do what needs to be done." Suzahara said, against his better judgment.

"Oi!" Chichiri looked up and called out. "Shouge! Get your traitorous ass down here!"

Suzahara and Nuriko looked at each other confused.

"NOW!" Chichiri commanded.

"Old friend!" Shouge said, jumping down from the tree. "I'm glad to see you're well."

"Sure, you are." Chichiri said, his eyes blazing. "Then why are your knees shaking?"

Shouge gulped and forced a smile on his face.

"You know how hard work can be!" Shouge said, patting his hair.

"Or is it because even the higher ups are wondering why I'm alive?" Chichiri said, snapping his fingers.

Shouge fell to his knees.

"And also maybe because you guys don't have a rat's shit idea about why I can still do that." Chichiri said, snapping his fingers to bring Shouge upright again.

"We're friends." Shouge exclaimed. "Why would I be afraid of you?"

"You tried to kill me, assole!" Chichiri said, moving towards Shouge. "You enchanted a fucking mortal blade to kill me!"

Shouge stood his ground.

"Y-y-y-you were going to slaughter innocent souls." Shouge protested. "I had to stop you!"

Chichiri smiled.

"And that's why you still stand." Chichiri said, stopping a few steps from Shouge. "You enchanted a mortal blade."

Shouge looked at Chichiri confused and then looked at Chichiri in shock.

"I had no other option." Shouge said defensively.

"Yeah, you did." Chichiri said, casually placing his hand on Shouge shoulder.

Chichiri smiled when he was able to touch Shouge.

"You could have done it yourself." Chichiri said, tightening his grip. "I know you've been eavesdropping on what I was saying. Your help for my silence."

Shouge's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I'm protected by a divine power." Chichiri said, now grinning. "The higher ups aren't gonna do shit to me. But to a reaper who meddled in mortal affairs... Now, I wonder what that entails."

Shouge wiped his forehead.

"You promise your silence." Shouge repeated.

Chichiri nodded.

"But I can't do the spell." Shouge said, sceptically.

"You don't have to." Chichiri said, tapping the end of the shant to the ground.

Chichiri raised his fingers to the air.

_This better work._ Chichiri thought, before closing his eyes in concentration.

"Shenghuo Siwang Fenmian Lingun." Chichiri chanted, marking characters in the air. "Bend to my will."

Chichiri connected to all the souls in the plane.

"The coat." Chichiri murmured.

Nuriko gave the coat to Chichiri. Chichiri clutched the coat and concentrated. He couldn't let anything distract him. He traveled through the plane, glancing at souls. He watched Suzahara blaming himself filled in guilt, he watched a distant woodcutter smiling at birds, and he watched Nuriko burn in...

He found Zakuro lying unconscious on the floor of a dingy cell. There were young girls around her, some lying and some crying. One of the brighter souls encouraged the rest to not give up.

Chichiri knelt next to Zakuro's unconscious body. He sighed, glad that she wasn't badly hurt.

_Shouge._ He called out in his mind.

_I'm ready._ He heard Shouge reply.

He gently stroked Zakuro's face, unable to touch her.

"I'm sorry." He murmured.

He reached for Zakuro's chest, praying to whatever saved him to keep Zakuro alive too. He reached though her chest, straight to her heart. Her heart beat valiantly, unaware of the pain it was about to endure. He marked the character of death on her heart.

At that instant, Chichiri opened his eyes in Kai Lo. Shouge rose into the air and started moving towards Zakuro. Chichiri ran behind him and Suzahara and Nuriko ran behind Chichiri.

-X-X-

Zakuro's eyes snapped open. She clutched her left arm, struggling to breath. She gasped for air struggling to her knees.

"What's the matter?" Zakuro heard a voice call to her.

Zakuro recognized the symptoms from health class.

_A heart attack?_ Zakuro's frazzled brain tried to ascertain.

Her body shifted to auto-pilot. She coughed and tried to get to her feet. She fell to her knees again, grabbing her throat. She banged her chest, her brain panicking.

-X-X-

"Faster!" Shouge egged.

Chichiri clicked his tongue.

"Feng Tu Huo Shui." Chichiri chanted, marking characters in the air. "Bend to my command."

He knew he didn't have an unlimited supply of chi anymore. He wasn't even sure how long his chi would last him. But they had to move faster.

Suzahara, Nuriko and Chichiri rose to the air and shot forward, close on Shouge's heel. They arrived outside a cavern, on the outer edges of a vast forest.

"Here!" Shouge said, urgently.

"Jieshu." Chichiri murmured, marking a single horizontal line in the air.

-X-X-

Zakuro fell to all fours, panting and coughing. She could feel somebody thumping her back. Zakuro gasped for air.

Somebody handed her some water in a jagged ceramic cup. She graciously accepted and drank large sips.

_What the hell was that?!_ Zakuro thought to herself, as she started calming down.

Slowly she got to her knees. She rubbed her sore neck.

"Are you alright?" An unfamiliar girl's voice asked her.

Zakuro looked at the girl, smiling.

The girl was dressed in simple peasant clothes. Her pale skin had freckles all over them and her dark brown hair matched her eyes. She was short and slender. But her eyes were her most redeeming feature. They shone with confidence and strength. This girl was charismatic.

Zakuro noticed the other girls sticking close to her. It was around then Zakuro realized she was in a cell block with a dozen other girls her age. She looked to her left and right, slowly beginning to panic. She remembered Chichiri being clobbered on the head, before it went dark.

"Oi!" Zakuro called out. "Chichiri! Where are you?"

"It's just us here." The girl replied. "What's your name? I'm Li Na."

"Zakuro." Zakuro replied. "Where are we?"

"I can't be sure." Li Na said, frowning. "They got me from my village in Hokkan. They traveled all across before coming here."

"I was in Kai Lo." Zakuro murmured.

"Kai Lo?" Another girl replied. "That's close to my village. They went from my village to Hokkan and then back to Konan? What do they want from us? Where are we?"

The girl began to cry profusely. Li Na placed a comforting hand on the girl's shoulder.

"We'll definitely find a way out of here." Li Na said, confidently.

Few of the girls nodded, wiping away their tears.

-X-X-

Suzahara rose to charge in to the cavern. Chichiri held his hand and pulled him down again into the shrubbery.

"Do you have a death wish?" Chichiri chided. "We can't just barge into a tengu nest!"

"We don't have time!" Suzahara retorted pushing Chichiri away.

"Enough!" Nuriko said, in a commanding voice. "Suzahara, you're in no position to lead. To save Zakuro, we have to listen to Chichiri."

Suzahara started to protest. But Nuriko caught him by the collar.

"We follow Chichiri." Nuriko said, threateningly.

Suzahara frowned and nodded. They huddled around Chichiri, waiting for him to speak.

"Well..." Shouge murmured a while later. "It looks like my job is done? I should leave."

Chichiri ignored him, his mind working furiously. Shouge clicked his tongue and left.

Suzahara got to his feet.

"Perimeter check." He mumbled.

Nuriko looked at him suspiciously.

"I'm fine." Suzahara said, his expression grim. "You were right. I can't be sentimental. We need a plan. Chichiri got us this far."

Suzahara shrugged before leaving. But Chichiri was coming up blank. There was no way to ascertain the number of enemies in the cavern. The tengu that took Zakuro was immensely powerful. Chichiri could tell because the darkness in him reacted to the tengu.

But the aura from the demons inside the cave was faint. They weren't nearly as strong as Zakuro's captor. Chichiri couldn't figure out why Zakuro was still alive. There were too many variables for Chichiri to make a choice.

At that moment, a lone tengu flew out of the cavern, its large black wings gliding in the air. Chichiri made a split second decision of capturing the tengu. But Suzahara was far ahead of him.

As Chichiri chased the tengu, leaving a confused Nuriko behind, he watched Suzahara adeptly jumped through trees, his eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Stupid Hamaru!" The tengu mumbled. "Making me get him an infant! This is not what I escaped hell for! I..."

Before the tengu could finish the thought, Suzahara leapt on its back. He gagged the tengu, preventing him from making any noise. He then put his sword near its neck. Chichiri could feel the cold murderous intent from Suzahara.

"Get to the ground." Suzahara growled in a low voice.

The tengu looked at Suzahara scared and descended. Suzahara tied the tengu's wings and limbs.

Chichiri looked as the beady eyes of the tengu flitted from Suzahara to him. His hands were halfway between talons and hands. His hair matched his black feathers and was neatly parted in the centre. The only thing avian-like about him was his beaky nose. But it was unnerving how human he looked if he folded his wings.

Nuriko arrived at the scene and gasped.

"One wrong move and I get to see the inside of a tengu." Suzahara said, his tone icy.

The tengu gulped and nodded. Suzahara slowly undid his gag. The tengu coughed.

"How many of you are there inside?" Suzahara asked.

"A dozen." The tengu answered, all too quickly.

"He lies." Chichiri mumbled.

Suzahara pointed his sword at the demon's neck.

"How many in a dozen?" Suzahara asked.

The tengu frowned at Chichiri.

"Around fifty." He answered.

Chichiri slowly nodded.

"Where have you held the prisoners?" Suzahara continued interrogating.

-X-X-

"Alright, you worthless scum." A demon said as he walked into the cell.

He threw bowls at the girls. Zakuro frowned at the dirty wooden bowl that landed near her legs. The guards outside lazily stretched and watched.

"Get it while it's hot." The demon said, roughly pulling a girl to her feet.

The girl squealed and started sobbing.

"Urgh." One of the guards said, sticking out his tongue. "They taste the worst when they're snot filled. Hamaru, could you stop making them cry?"

Hamaru grunted in response.

"Why are we feeding them anyway?" Hamaru grumbled. "Back in the day, we would tear them limb to limb. The master is too soft, if you ask me."

"Don't let the general hear you." The guard said, chuckling. "The master likes his food young and virgin."

Zakuro looked around at the girls. She couldn't help but think of being cattle, ready for slaughter. Her hands shook in anger.

Back in her world, Zakuro had once seen PETA activists protesting outside a slaughterhouse. But only at that moment did she understand the true cruelty of being prepared to be consumed.

Hamaru roughly put some food in her bowl. Zakuro knew she was going to throw it away.

A few moments later, Zakuro heard Hamaru squeal. Zakuro turned and watched Hamaru dripping in the hot mess he called a stew. Li An looked angrily at him, an empty bowl in her hands. She raised her hand and struck Hamaru's head with the bowl.

"Oi!" The guards shouted, entering the cell.

Few of the girls backed up to the walls. Zakuro stuck out her leg and tripped one the guards. She then raised her bowl high towards the ceiling and struck him hard.

Looking at Li An and Zakuro, the rest of the girls pounced on the second guard, hitting him with bowls and pouring hot stew on him. Li An took charge. She took the dagger from the guard's hip and threw the staff the other guard was carrying to Zakuro.

"We've to be extremely quiet." Li An mumbled and tip-toed out of the cell.

The girls moved swiftly with cat-like motion. Zakuro tied and gagged the guards using the clothes they were wearing and formed the rear flank. Most of the girls were unarmed. Zakuro mirrored Li An, creeping around corners and hiding in shadows when the demons passed by.

_It's been four months and I still can't get used to demons._ Zakuro thought, as she studied her surroundings.

After around twenty minutes of walking, few of the girls started to get scared.

"Li An." Zakuro heard one of them ask. "Do you know which way is out?"

Li An frowned and pushed on.

After a while, few of the girls started sobbing. They seemed to be going in circles.

"If the demons find us..." One of the girls mumbled.

"They won't." Zakuro responded immediately and with confidence.

One thing she knew for sure was that they couldn't fall to despair. Li An stopped at a turning, signalling the others to stop.

"We've been walking around for ages!" Zakuro heard a boy's voice complain. "Where the hell are rest of the tengu? I wanna fight!"

"Our objective is not to defeat the tengu." Another replied, in a calm tone. "We only need to retrieve the girls."

Hearing this, one of the girls scrambled forward.

"Here." She panted. "We're here."

She screamed and fell back, scared. Li An and the others ran went to her aid. But Zakuro hid, watching quietly.

The voices they heard were of two human boys. One had piercing blue eyes with long black hair. He held two swords in his hand and smiled at the girl. The other had a bow-and-arrow strapped to his back. His strong jaw line made him look like a caveman. But behind the men, stood a dozen demons, following them as though waiting for orders.

Li An tried to bodily move the girl.

"We need to run." Li An said, urgency in her voice.

The tengu moved forward but the caveman raised his hand, stopping them.

"We're after one specific girl." He said calmly. "Dressed like a foreigner."

Zakuro clutched her staff. These people were in cahoots with the demons. They had to get away. She watched as the girls shivered under the caveman's icy smile.

"She is from Hokkan." A girl said, pointing at Li An.

The caveman frowned.

"Let's say she isn't dressed like anybody from this world." The caveman said, his voice growing an edge.

Zakuro's heart started pounding. These people were looking for her. She took a step back. She knew what was coming. She didn't want to see the vacant stares in their eyes.

"We've seen no such girl." Li An said, bravely. "You should be ashamed to call yourself human."

Li An made no motion towards Zakuro.

"That's right." Another girl piped in, spitting on the ground. "You sold your soul to these hell beings. You're disgusting!"

Zakuro was wracked in guilt. These girls could have easily given her up. But they stood, bravely facing imminent death.

Zakuro held the staff tighter and took a step forward. If they were going to die, they were going to take a few of the demons down with them.

But from the walls, strong hands emerged and clasped Zakuro's mouth.

It pulled Zakuro back towards the shadows as Zakuro watched Li An and the other girls get slaughtered, her screams stuck in her throat.

* * *

**AN:**

**Translations:**

**Tengu- A crow demon.**

**Shenghuo Siwang Fenmian Lingun- Life Death Birth Soul**

**Jieshu- End**

**-X-X-**

**LunaLupus16- Words cannot begin to express how much I appreciate your review. I literally jumped reading your thoughts! Thank you so very much!**

**-X-X-**

**Hopefully you guys like this chapter!**

**As always, keep reading!**


	14. Nobility among demons

Tears wouldn't come to Zakuro. She had failed again. She wasn't any better than these demons. Selfish and useless, even tears were too good for her.

She watched as the demon with the long dark hair hum a tune as he walked around a small room in the cave. His eyes weren't beady like the rest of the demons she saw. His nose wasn't as beaky either. It was just long and sharp.

The only reason Zakuro knew he was a demon was because of his large black feathered wings. If his wings were white, he could have easily passed for an angel. He was dressed in expensive clothes made of silk.

"That wouldn't do, Ojou-chan." The demon said, smiling.

The torch flickered, casting shadows on him.

"Humans taste terrible after they cry. Wipe that expression from your face." He said, pushing a stray hair behind Zakuro's ear.

Zakuro looked around the room and its meagre furniture.

"Now." He said, taking a deep whiff of Zakuro's neck. "How about we get you ready for dinner?"

Zakuro looked at him condescendingly.

"Now, now." The demon chuckled. "Dinner is all about the presentation, Ojou-chan."

He carefully laid out clothes for Zakuro to wear.

Zakuro looked at the silken blue sleeveless qipao with slits on both sides all the way till the hips. Zakuro lingered, trying to think of ways out. The demon impatiently clicked his tongue.

"It's rather simple, Ojou-chan." The demon said, moving forward.

He walked towards Zakuro and embraced her from behind. Zakuro shivered in repulsion.

He slowly started breaking the buttons of Zakuro's shirt.

"Let go off me." Zakuro growled.

The demon chuckled and continued.

"I said, let go!" Zakuro shouted, pushing him away.

The demon looked at Zakuro confused for a moment. He then chuckled.

"Leave, so that I can get changed." Zakuro said, trying to buy time.

The demon bowed and left the room. Zakuro quickly scanned the room, looking for a weapon.

"Are you done, Ojou-chan?" The demon called out.

Zakuro started quickly undressing.

"In a minute." She said, angrily.

She quickly put on the clothes.

"I'm coming in!" The demon said, opening the door as Zakuro fastened the clasp of her top.

She felt strangely exposed in that dress. The demon walked towards Zakuro. He casually stroked her mid-riff and reached for her uniform.

From the pockets, a coin fell down. The demon looked at it curiously. He picked up the foreign looking coin.

"Ojou-chan." He said, his interest clearly piqued. "What does this say?"

Zakuro looked at the 100 yen coin.

"It's a 100 yen coin." Zakuro said, confused.

The demon turned the coin over.

"Sakura blossoms." He mumbled.

He smiled at her and pocketed the coin.

"Well, then." The demon said, slowly moving towards Zakuro.

Zakuro took a step back and was pinned against the wall. But she didn't break her gaze. The demon placed a hand on the wall and leaned in closer towards. He raised her face.

Zakuro could feel the heat radiating from the demon. This demon wasn't just going to eat her. He was going to rob her of her dignity and strip her bare.

Zakuro's body acted instinctively and she kicked the demon in the nuts. The demon looked mildly surprised as Zakuro dodged and ran for the door.

"That won't do, Ojou-chan." The demon said, his voice smooth as silk.

In a flash, he was near the door. He grabbed Zakuro and pinned her to the ground. Zakuro screamed. The demon ran his hand on her thighs as he licked her neck.

"LET ME GO!" Zakuro thrashed against the demon.

But the demon was too strong.

"NO!" Zakuro shouted.

At that moment, the door exploded. The debris of the door landed on the demon and pierced his clothes. The demon clicked his tongue and jumped back.

At the door, stood another demon, his sword raised. He was panting. Zakuro scrambled to her feet.

"Come." The intruder commanded.

Zakuro hesitated. He frowned, grabbed Zakuro's hand and started running. Zakuro looked back and watched the demon chase after them.

"In here!" He commanded and steered Zakuro into a large room in the cavern.

Zakuro wriggled her hand free and tried to bolt out again.

"No!" The demon exclaimed, locking the door. "Please, don't worry. I won't hurt you."

Zakuro stepped away from the demon. He was dressed differently from the previous demon. His clothes were simple. His wings were not pronounced. He looked more human than any of the demons she had seen here. He raised his hand in surrender and pushed his sword towards Zakuro.

Zakuro immediately grabbed the sword and pointed it at him, her hands shivering. The demon frowned.

"What did the bastard do to you?" He growled.

Zakuro could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. But she willed herself to remain calm. Crying wasn't going to get her out of here. Hands still raised, he walked towards a shelf in the room.

"They don't bother me here." The demon said, taking out some fruits. "I'm Zui Gao. You're safe here."

Zui Gao rolled an apple towards Zakuro. Zakuro frowned at the apple and kicked it away.

"What do you mean?" Zakuro demanded.

Zui Gao pointed to the wall behind Zakuro. Zakuro got a quick glimpse of a large turtle with snakes painted on a mural.

"It's a blessed portrait of the ruler of heavens, Genbu." Zui Gao said, smiling at Zakuro.

He expected Zakuro to understand the meaning. He frowned at her non-reaction.

"Demons cannot exist in the presence of Gods." Zui Gao said, matter of factly.

"And you can?" Zakuro asked, still unconvinced.

"I can because Genbu blessed me." Zui Gao said, bowing to the painting. "I join his army to help him close the Gates of hell."

"Huh?" Zakuro asked, confused. "But you're a demon."

Zui Gao chuckled sadly.

"I was born a demon, yes." Zui Gao said, looking at the ceiling. "But I'm a true demon. We're hunters. We hunt our prey when we're hungry. We'd food in hell. We'd a home. Here, we're loathed. We're sentient beings too, Miss..."

"Zakuro." Zakuro responded involuntarily.

She internally cursed herself and positioned the sword firmly.

"We're sentient beings, Zakuro." Zui Gao continued.

He walked across the room, towards an ornate book case and pulled out a book. He slid it towards Zakuro.

"This is written by the great demon, Hebioni." Zui Gao said. "It discusses the lifestyle of elite demons and calls for a redistribution of souls to all stratas of demon society. This one right here." Zui Gao said, pointing to another book on his hand. "It talks about the effects of demon warfare on the supply of souls to weaker demons. The complexities of the demon society resemble human society. I believe great progress can be made if we enter into an era of peace and mutual understanding with humans."

Zakuro looked at the volumes of books stacked up in the room.

"Why won't the others attack you here?" Zakuro asked, trying her best to maintain her hatred of demons.

Zui Gao looked sadly at Zakuro.

"It's because I'm the son of their leader." He said, sighing sadly. "I'm their Prince."

-X-X-

Suzahara wiped the tengu blood from his blade. He joined Chichiri and Nuriko, as they stood vigilant at the cave entrance.

It was dusk. Chichiri insisted that he could feel Zakuro's life force and it was strong. Suzahara didn't want to wait till the life force was extinguished. All the inaction was making him restless.

The information they got from the tengu was disturbing. The cavern was a series of mazes. Only the tengu knew their way around. And even then, getting to the prison cell undetected was going to be a challenge. The tengu even told them that they have no need for a guard because their general was a powerful demon, even by hell standards.

"There is a way." Chichiri said, after a while. "But it's going to be a long shot."

Chichiri felt exhausted. He nibbled on the fruit that Nuriko had given him.

"Back in Kai Lo, Ling did not recognize me." Chichiri started. "Actually, none of the other kids did when we were at the inn in Kai Lo. It's more of a theory, really. I think reapers have the natural magic of looking like someone comforting or familiar to the one dying. To orphaned kids, maybe I looked like a kind, older brother sort of person."

Suzahara waited for Chichiri to get to the point.

"I have heard of cloaking magic before." Chichiri said, looking towards the twilight sky. "Maybe reapers perform similar magic unconsciously. I understand its theory. And I think I should be able to cast it successfully. However, the problem is twofold. One, we don't know for sure if it will work on all tengu. Two, I don't think I have enough chi to maintain the magic for an extended period."

Chichiri looked at Suzahara, waiting for him to speak.

"How long can you give us?" Suzahara said, after a while.

"10." Chichiri ascertained. "15 minutes, tops."

"We need to be fast." Nuriko said, devoid of any fear.

She was determined to get Zakuro safely out of there. Suzahara nodded.

"You can cast the magic on us..." Suzahara said, looking at Nuriko.

"I'm coming too." Chichiri said immediately.

"Listen." Suzahara replied, after sighing. "You got us this far. And for that I'm grateful. But you don't have to endanger..."

"I'm coming." Chichiri said, his tone implying the end of the conversation.

Suzahara frowned at the entrance of the cave.

"What are we waiting for then?" Suzahara asked, rising to his feet.

-X-X-

Zakuro kept a wide gap between Zui Gao and herself. She rejected any food offered and refused to sit down. But the adrenalin was soon wearing and Zakuro found her knees shaking and her arms hurting.

"I'm unarmed." Zui Gao said, watching the weariness sweep over Zakuro. "I would offer to have myself tied up. However, it would not be prudent to do so."

"I'm fine." Zakuro said, shooting him a dark look.

Her mind was furiously working, trying to think of a way out. But there was no scenario in which Zakuro wasn't mauled by demons. Zakuro's hands slumped a little. But she immediately brought them back to position.

"You haven't been trained." Zui Gao mumbled.

Zakuro frowned.

"Your stance is all wrong." Zui Gao said, rising from the chair he was sitting on. "In this stance, I can easily do this."

He swiftly knocked the sword out of Zakuro's hands. Zakuro scrambled back surprised. But Zui Gao offered the sword back to her.

"I admire your courage." He said, smiling. "It's not every day that I meet a human this hot headed."

"How many humans have you met?" Zakuro asked, grabbing the sword back.

_This is a trick. _Zakuro told herself firmly.

"Not too many." Zui Gao said, a look of disappointment on his face. "Only the ones I can save. But they don't stay too long."

Zakuro noticed the lonely look on his face.

"But I don't blame them." Zui Gao added hastily. "Anybody would want out of this place!"

"Do you?" Zakuro asked, against herself.

"Hell is a dreary place." Zui Gao said, after a moment. "An acquired taste, more precisely. This place is stimulating. There are so many things to see, to learn. But nobody will accept me. Obviously, no lamb would accept a lion into its herd."

Zui Gao smiled after a moment.

"It just shows that humans have good instincts." Zui Gao said. "I'm a demon after all."

Zakuro didn't notice the sword drooping in her grip. She was starting to feel sorry for the prince of demons. Zakuro sat on the ground, resting on the sword.

"You shouldn't come any closer." Zakuro warned.

"I weep and shiver in fear." He chuckled.

Zakuro couldn't help but smile.

"So now your escape route." Zui Gao said, rubbing his hands.

Zakuro looked at him wide eyed.

"You would do that for me?" She asked, wondering why she blindly hated all demons.

Zui Gao smiled.

"Of course!" Zui Gao said, thumping his chest. "I'm a hero in this story."

Zakuro laughed at the phrasing.

"There is a guard change every 4 hours." Zui Gao said, his tone serious. "The last change happened just a while ago. I usually sneak people out during the guard change."

Zakuro nodded.

"Thank you." She mumbled after a while.

Zui Gao smiled.

"I would need a payment of course." Zui Gao said, kneeling opposite Zakuro.

Zakuro froze. She knew there had to be a catch. She frowned in response.

"I want to know about the outside world." Zui Gao said, his eyes shining with curiosity.

-X-X-

Nuriko, Suzahara and Chichiri walked swiftly. They had decided against splitting up and huddled close to each other while walking. One of the tengu's smelt the air.

"Is that human?" The demon said, looking around.

"Mine!" Another grunted greedily and pushed the tengu away.

Nuriko, Suzahara and Chichiri casually faded into the shadows.

"We've to hurry!" Suzahara insisted, scratching his beaky nose.

"What are you guys doing?" A rough voice asked from nearby.

Nuriko squawked in response and immediately clasped her mouth. "The General wanted to see something in the prison cell." Suzahara said confidently.

A hardened tengu with a scar running across his face emerged forward. He appraised the three.

"Why do you guys smell human?" The demon asked smelling the air.

His beady eyes narrowed at them.

"We were out on some work for the General." Suzahara replied promptly. "I don't think we have to explain ourselves to the likes of you."

Nuriko clenched her hands, hoping that the demon they were talking to wasn't the General.

"What is he mumbling?" The demon asked looking at Chichiri.

Suzahara elaborately sighed.

"I don't have to answer to you." He said, his voice imploring. "I only answer to the General. You gotta problem; you bring it up with him. Where is the prison cell?"

The demon wasn't buying it. Chichiri muttered faster.

"How come I've never seen you before?" The demon asked.

"You're full of stupid questions, aren't you?" Suzahara answered confidently. "The General busted us out himself. It happened too recently for that useless head of yours to remember. Either tell me where the prison cell is or shove off. Stop wasting my time for damnation's sake!"

The demon stupidly nodded as Chichiri smiled.

"Empty." The demon replied. "All but one killed."

Suzahara clenched his fists.

_She's alive._ He told himself.

"Where is the survivor?" Suzahara questioned, keeping his tone even.

"The General took her to the Courting Room." The demon answered, his eyes slightly unfocused.

"And where is that?" Suzahara asked, acting irritated.

"Third left down this path." The demon said, his expression suddenly scared.

Suzahara nodded and the three of them rushed on.

"What _were_ you muttering?" Nuriko asked, as she sighed in relief.

"I was making us look more intimidating." Chichiri grinned.

They took the blind left and emerged at a brightly lit cave.

A red door lay towards the far end. And in front of the door, sat a tengu, his wings unfurled, reading a book. He casually looked up at the three of them.

"You have some nerve." The tengu chuckled.

His feathers ruffled as he stood upright. He dusted his silk robes and pushed his long dark hair to his back. He smiled at the three and snapped his fingers. Chichiri immediately flew back and hit the wall.

Nuriko and Suzahara looked like themselves again.

Chichiri slowly slumped to the ground. Nuriko rushed to his aid. But Suzahara stood his ground, his sword unsheathed.

"General." He growled.

The tengu blinked.

"Human." He replied, smiling.

-X-X-

Zakuro had spent the last ten minutes describing her world. She couldn't help but smile at Zui Gao as he absorbed all that, closing his eyes and imagining her world.

"Your world is wonderful!" Zui Gao said, spinning on the spot. "How do these planes fly? You must tell me."

Zakuro laughed.

"I'm not the smartest person from that world." She said, as her sword fell to the ground.

Both Zui Gao and Zakuro looked at the sword. Zakuro wanted to grab the sword again. She looked at Zui Gao who was smiling hesitantly at her. Zakuro sighed and let the sword be.

-X-X-

"Where is she?" Suzahara growled. "Where is Zakuro?"

"Dead." The General replied. "Just like you're going to be."

"Liar." Suzahara replied. "We know she is alive."

"How?" The General asked, looking at Chichiri.

"She is inside." Suzahara said, looking at the door behind the General.

The General shrugged. He yawned before snapping his fingers. Suzahara, Nuriko and Chichiri could hear wings fluttering. They seemed to be coming their way.

"Chichiri." Suzahara instructed. "You said you wanted to help! Get up and hold them off. Nuriko, get to the door and break it . I will take care of this pansy."

"Pansy?" The General said, ruffling his wings. "I've been called many things my entire life. But never a pansy."

Suzahara grinned.

"You're going to have a lot of firsts today." Suzahara said, in a mocking tone.

The General looked at Suzahara amused.

"I don't sense any fear from you." The General said, rubbing his chin. "Are you stupid?"

Chichiri and Nuriko couldn't control their momentary chuckle. Suzahara shot them a dark look.

"Pingbi." Chichiri coughed before mumbling, marking characters in the air.

The tengu trying to enter were obstructed by something invisible. Nuriko tried to run past by the General towards the door. The General raised his hand to stop her. But Suzahara charged on the General. The General jumped back.

"You cannot enter that room." The General said, his voice bored.

He watched as Nuriko helplessly charged at the door and fell back. The General smiled.

"The three fools." The General murmured to himself.

"Tell me." The General said, his mouth curving into a smile. "How would you like to die?"

Suzahara growled as he attacked. The General dodged his attacks easily. Chichiri muttered keeping the remaining demons at bay. Nuriko kept banging on the door. But Suzahara wasn't able to land a shot.

The General seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Humans are fascinating." The General said, laughing as Suzahara missed. "You fight even when you're sure to lose. Tell me, boy. Why do you fight?"

Suzahara grit his teeth and aimed at the General's neck. The General caught the swords with his fingers.

"I asked you a question." The General said, as though politely pausing the fight for a conversation.

"I don't have to answer you." Suzahara growled.

He wriggled his sword from The General's grasp.

"Have to." The General muttered. "That's right. You don't _have_ to do anything. Until the very end, you're creatures of free will."

Suzahara frowned.

"ZAKURO!" Nuriko shouted as she charged at the door. "ARE YOU IN THERE?! ARE YOU HURT?!"

The General was observing Nuriko when Suzahara attacked.

In a fair fight, Suzahara wouldn't have had a chance. But with the General distracted, Suzahara managed to nick the General's arms. The General frowned at the blood that dripped from his wound. Suzahara charged again but the General flew back, still looking at his wound.

"Do you have any idea what I do to people who damage my beautiful skin?" The General said, frowning. "This glorious entity that you see before yourself is forged in hell with the smoke and the dust and the dirt. Do you have any idea how hard I worked to keep myself this way?"

"Chichiri." Suzahara called out.

"Feng." Chichiri mumbled.

Beads of sweat dripped from his face and he looked close to collapsing.

Suzahara frowned looking at Chichiri.

"Just a little longer..." He mumbled, as he flew towards the General.

"What was that?" The General said, gently patting his wound with a silk handkerchief.

Suzahara shouted as he flew towards the General. He was the only real threat on this cavern. He was the only one that needed to be defeated.

The General caught Suzahara by the neck. Suzahara choked. Chichiri tried to use the elements to get Suzahara free. But the General had a firm grip on him. The General swiped his other hand, clawing Suzahara's chest.

"SUZAHARA!" Nuriko and Chichiri shouted.

"Damn it!" Chichiri called out. "Nuriko, switch!"

Chichiri dropped the barrier and the tengu flew in. Nuriko charged at them, taking down two at a time. Chichiri flew towards the General and muttered a spell.

Angry boils erupted on the General's hand, though Chichiri had intended for the boils cover the General's body. The General dropped Suzahara, looking aghast at his deformed skin. Chichiri caught Suzahara mid-air and got near the door.

"You've to retreat!" Chichiri shouted to Nuriko.

"I'm not leaving without Zakuro." Nuriko choked as a tengu gripped her in an arm lock.

She body slammed the tengu to the cavern wall and caught another by the wings as it charged towards Chichiri and Suzahara.

"Suzahara is badly hurt." Chichiri said, as Suzahara's life force drained. "I will get Zakuro. You need to leave."

Suzahara could vaguely hear Chichiri and Nuriko talking to each other, their voice blurred by the squawking tengu.

_It just took one shot, then. _Suzahara thought, as he felt the blood ooze from his body. _I died in just one strike. That would be my legacy._

The General flew down towards Chichiri and Suzahara, his hands still outstretched.

"Could you kindly reverse this?" The General asked, frowning.

Chichiri scrambled back dragging Suzahara.

"You don't remember me, do you?" Chichiri asked, the blood in his veins boiling.

The General looked at him and smiled.

"All you humans look the same to me." The General replied.

"Back in Kai Lo." Chichiri said, rising to his feet ready to fight. "You were the one that clobbered me and took Zakuro."

The General nodded.

"Yes." He replied. "I have been to Kai Lo recently. The trees form a vivid colour on the landscape. The mulan tree especially housed many reapers. Now, about this hand."

The General stuck out his hand. Chichiri blinked.

"Why aren't you trying to kill me?" Chichiri asked.

"Trying?" The General replied, chuckling. "It wouldn't be any effort for me to kill you. But my orders were simple. Kill anybody who tries to enter the room. You are not trying to enter the room."

He then raised his boil covered hand and pointed at it.

"G-g-get the other tengu out and I will cure your hand." Chichiri said, uncertainly.

The General frowned. He then rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers.

The other tengu shot back from the cavern and a barrier appeared at the entrance. Nuriko got to her knees, panting in exhaustion. The General thrust his hands towards Chichiri.

"If killing you killed the magic, you'd be long dead." The General muttered, his eyes narrowing in frustration.

"Let us leave with our friend and I will heal your hand." Chichiri said, close to panic.

The demon that they were facing was malevolent, his strength immense. It seemed like they couldn't even land a scratch on him. Well... another scratch anyway. They had to talk their way out of this one.

"Don't test my patience, reaper." The General said angrily. "You live because I allow it. Now, reverse the spell."

The words weren't a request. They were a command.

"Jieshu." Chichiri said, his eyes clouded over.

He blinked a second later, confused.

"Get out of my sight and be food for my kind." The General said, snapping his fingers.

Nuriko and Chichiri shot to their feet. They walked towards the cave entrance, towards the hungry tengu.

_Stop them. _Every cell in Suzahara's body shouted out.

He could feel the power of the General's command. It was taking all his will power just to lie on the ground. He could tell the General was looking at him.

Chichiri and Nuriko walked dazed towards the tengu. Suzahara knew at that moment that they were going to die.

Chichiri...

Nuriko...

Zakuro...

Their blood was on his hands. He failed to protect them. He closed his eyes.

_"Onii-chan!" Shuang called out to Suzahara. _

_He looked at his sister, smiling as she pushed a spider towards his face. Her long red hair was tied up in buns. Suzahara fell back. _

_"STOP SHOVING THAT IN MY FACE!" He shouted, pushing her hand away. _

_Shuang laughed. _

_"You're such a chicken!" Shuang giggled. _

_The scene changed to Suzahara looking at his family, all dead because of a demon attack. The white shrouds on their body fluttered in the wind. _

_"The oldest son was out that day." One villager whispered to another. "Maybe he could have prevented it." _

_But Suzahara's hands were shaking. They were shaking out of fear, not anger. When he heard that the demons ravaged his village, the first thing he thought was that it was great that he wasn't home. _

_Death didn't come to people you know. Death is something that happened to unknown, faceless people. The wind blew the shroud from Shuang's face. Suzahara dropped to his knees looking at the mauled face of his kid sister. He failed to protect them._

Suzahara's eyes snapped open. He dug his hands into his wounds, bringing his mind back to his control. He shot to his feet and flung the hilt of his sword, squarely at Chichiri's head.

"OW!" Chichiri screamed, stopping a couple of feet from the entrance.

"Nuriko!" Suzahara said, urgently.

Chichiri hit the back of Nuriko's neck. Nuriko blinked and stopped walking.

"How did you resist?" Suzahara heard the General say, standing very close to him.

Suzahara jumped back, blood flowing faster from his wounds.

"Answer me!" The General commanded.

The words came till Suzahara's throat but he refused to speak. He wasn't going to bend to the General's will.

The General smiled after a while.

"A God candidate." The General said, his wings fluttering in excitement. "Splendid."

-X-X-

The minutes crept Zakuro by. But she wasn't afraid anymore.

Zui Gao was good company and she was going to get out of here.

For a few moments, she had forgotten she was in a demon cave.

"So you mean to say that you decide who leads you?" Zui Gao said, impressed. "That is so...exotic."

He trailed off, unable to express himself. Zakuro laughed.

"I love the way you laugh." Zui Gao said, smiling.

Zakuro laughed harder. It felt good to be relaxed.

"You should come along, Zui Gao." Zakuro said, as she wiped a tear from her eye. "My friends would really like you. One of them is trying to be a God and it would really tip the scales if we have a demon on our side."

Zui Gao's expression changed to sadness.

"If I could leave, I would have left a long time ago." Zui Gao said, looking at the portrait of Genbu. "But without me, my people would fall to anarchy. I know I should hate them for their atrocities. But it's better with me here. It's safer."

Zakuro looked at the pitiful Prince. He clung to the hope that his kind were under control, that they didn't ravage villages and kidnap young girls. She was starting to feel bad for him. Shee involuntarily rubbed her neck, running her hands on the scars that Chichiri gave her.

She knew what Chichiri was before he turned into a demon. When Suzahara said he wanted to kill Chichiri, she hesitated. The only reason she moved forward that day was because she saw this world as black and white. But that wasn't case in her world. Did she judge people that easily?

Zui Gao, sitting in front of her, was proof that there exists a grey in this world too. He was proof that all beings had good and bad in them.

"It's bad out there." Zakuro muttered. "Demons attack innocent people. They attack the old and the young mercilessly. Your kinsmen do that too. But I know you're different. You should come with us. We try to save as many innocent beings as we can."

"I can't..." Zui Gao murmured.

"Why not?!" Zakuro exclaimed.

"Don't you see!" Zui Gao said, clenching his fists. "I'm their Prince. Their sins are on my head too."

"No, they're not!" Zakuro said, clasping Zui Gao's hand. "You're not them and they're not you. You can choose to be who you want. I see the good in you, Zui Gao."

"Zakuro..." Zui Gao muttered.

"Change your identity." Zakuro said, smiling encouragingly. "Don't let them define you. Let your actions do that! Let your principles do that!"

"Change my name?" Zui Gai said, confused.

"Yes!" Zakuro said, scooting closer to Zui Gao. "You don't have to Zui Gao, the demon prince. You can be whoever you want."

Zui Gao smiled at her sadly.

"You say the most preposterous things." Zui Gao said.

Zakuro frowned at the sad look in his eyes.

"Atleast escape with me." Zakuro said.

Zui Gao bent his head and kept them on Zakuro's hands, which were still holding his.

"Couldn't you instead stay here with me?" Zui Gao offered, his forehead still on Zakuro's hands. "The short time I spent with you was the best of my life. I don't want to let you go. Zakuro... will you be my queen?"

-X-X-

The General unfurled his claws.

"I don't meddle in the affairs of Gods." The General said, smiling. "But my orders are absolute. I will kill anybody trying to enter that room."

"That's where we have a problem." Suzahara said, taking a stance, ignoring the pain of his wounds. "I will not let her die."

"Tell me." The General said, taking a defensive stance. "Why do you fight?"

"Because I swore I would protect her." Suzahara said, taking a step forward. "And with that promise, my life is tied to hers."

The General frowned for a second. He then burst out laughing.

"I've seen many foolish nobles in my life." The General said, in between laughs. "But never a noble fool. Very well, God Candidate Suzahara. I, the servant bound to the royal house tengu by blood, shall make your end befitting a fool. I, Tamahome, shall kill you in the name of my master, Zui Gao."

* * *

**AN:**

**Translations-**

**Ojou-chan- Young lady. **

**-X-X-**

**No reviews to thank. :(**

**-X-X-**

**Sorry for the late and long post. I really didn't know which of the two I wanted Tamahome to be. But, as is typical of me, I choose a cold blooded murderer to be a hero figure. *Sigh* Hope you guys like this chapter because it took a lot of deliberation!**

**As always, keep reading!**


End file.
